Ashes to Ashes
by BladeGuy9
Summary: When a certain jerk finds out Finn and Marceline are dating, he gets revenge by luring Finn with a kidnapped Jake. Can Finn overcome the challenges before him with the help of Marceline, Bubblegum, and Ice King?
1. The Date

Ashes to Ashes

By BladeGuy9

BladeGuy9: Okay, completely scrapping the idea of Mirror Bubblegum returning, and her little "minions" if you wanna call them that. So, after not writing for a while, I finally figured something out, which I will hopefully stick with. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this tale of adventure, love, and revenge. Oh, and this is set after "Mortal Folly" and "Mortal Recoil".

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Date<p>

It has been six months since Finn, Jake, and Marceline's last adventure. A lot has happened since then, such as Princess Bubblegum becoming 13 and being tricked by Marceline's old boyfriend. Her and Finn's relationship has blossomed from friendship to love since the last adventure. We see the two lovebirds sitting in a restaurant for a date. Finn is seen actually dressed up in a suit, tie, and black pants. Marceline is seen wearing her red dress.

"So after he frozen Jake and refused to give up the princess, I kicked him right in the face, knocking him out," says Finn, telling the story of his latest fight with the Ice King.

"Is that guy ever going to learn his lesson?" asks Marceline, taking a drink of some red wine she ordered.

"If he ever learned his lesson, he would've stopped kidnapping Princesses sooner," replies Finn. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kidnap you."

Marceline grins. "Please, he's wise not to kidnap me," she scoffs.

"That or he's just scared of you."

They laugh and keep the conversation going until their food arrives: Steak for Finn and spaghetti for Marceline.

"I didn't know you liked spaghetti," says Finn.

"Oh, I don't."

Finn raises a brow. "Then why did you order it?"

Marceline smiles and begins sucking the red out of her meal and sighs. "That's why," she smirks.

"Ah," was all Finn could say. He begins cutting and eating his steak. Marceline begins looking around the restaurant, amazed that Finn was able to take her to someplace very fancy.

"Finn, I gotta know. How did you get us a seat in this place?" she asks. "I hear it's very hard to get in here, plus expensive."

"Well, a few days ago, Jake and I saved this place from a giant crab monster that wanted free food."

"That doesn't sound that bad," says Marceline.

"The food was the customers," he replies. Marceline just blinks. "But after Jake and I dealt with it, the special that night was crab. So the owner said he'd repay us with a free dinner, and I'm using that favor right now."

Marceline smiles. "Well, Finn, I have to say, you really outdid yourself."

"Thanks, Marceline, and there's more."

"More?"

"Yup, and I think you're going to like it," he says, finishing his steak. The two get up, leave the restaurant, and head for a nearby park. They sit down on a bench and look up at the clear night sky. Finn then pulls out a small jewelry box. Marceline looks at him.

"What's in the box, Finn?" she asks.

"Why don't you open it and find out," was his reply.

Marceline slowly took the box from him. She stares at it, and then opens it. She gasps at what's inside: A necklace with a strawberry pendent held by thin black chains. "Finn... it's... beautiful."

Finn smiles and takes the necklace, putting it around her neck. "Perfect," he says. "You know, it's more than a necklace." Marceline looks at him as he continues. "The strawberry pendent protects you from the sunlight." Marceline remembers the days when she was able to feel the warmth of the sunlight and it wouldn't hurt her. She used to just lay out on the grass and enjoy it. But when she became a vampire, she knew that she wouldn't be able to step into sunlight. Now, thanks to Finn's gift, she's able to enjoy the warmth of the sunlight yet again. She then hugs Finn.

"Thank you, Finn; this is the second best gift anyone has ever gotten me."

"It wasn't too hard to get, but still challenging. Choose Goose was having a deal, so I asked for it, but I wasn't the only one who wanted it too. So, he made us...? Wait, second?" he questions, stopping his story of how he got the necklace.

Marceline sighs and looks up at the night sky. "Yes. The gift I'm thinking of will always be the best."

"What is it?"

She looks down and frowns. "Hambo," she whispers. Finn frowns as well. He remembers entering Marceline's mind, witnessing her break-up with Ash, and why she broke up with him. Ash had sold Hambo to a witch for a new wand, which broke Marceline's heart. Finn realizes how close Hambo was to Marceline, and understands how he was her favorite gift. "My mom gave him to me for my fifth birthday. He was my favorite thing in the whole world. But thanks to Ash, he's gone." She looks back up at the night sky. "On night like this, I always remember the times I spent with Hambo, hoping he's still out there."

Finn then notices a small tear forming in her eye. He frowns even more. "I'm sorry I asked," he says, feeling bad for bringing back a sad memory. "If you wanna head home, I'll understand."

Marceline shakes her head, wiping the tear from her eye. "No, it's all right, I'm fine," she sniffles. "Let's just continue our date."

Finn smiles. "All right."

"And I think I know how to," says Marceline, moving closer toward Finn. He gets the idea and moves closer as well. Their lips eventually meet and they begin making out, tongues fighting for dominance.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight, and their date is coming to a close. Finn is seen dropping Marceline off at her place.<p>

"Aww, do you have to leave so soon?" complains Marceline, wishing Finn could stay for a little while.

"Sorry, Marceline, but I gotta get some sleep. Jake and I promised that we'd help Princess Bubblegum with an experiment first thing tomorrow morning," explains Finn.

"How is Bonnie doing since she turned 13?"

"Pretty good, she's been trying to find a way to get back to her regular age though. She's tried many experiments, but they all end up doing something different to her each time. That's why we're helping her tomorrow."

Marceline nods. "Well, how about you stop by after you're done and we'll pull some pranks or something."

"Sounds like a plan. Night, Marceline," calls Finn as he rushes out of her cave.

"Night, Finn," she calls back. She floats inside her house, shuts the door, leans up against it, and smiles.

"So that's your new boyfriend," says a voice. Marceline jumps in shock. She looks around for the source, and then sees the source laying on her couch. She sees a girl around the same age as her with long, indigo hair with strands of black bangs covering her right eye. She is wearing a purple shirt, a blue and black plaid skirt, and black rocker boots. Her skin is also the same pale color as Marceline's, along with two holes in her neck.

Marceline sighs. "Oh, Vivian, it's just you," she says, moving a strand of hair away from her eye. "How'd you get into my house?" she asks, floating toward the kitchen.

"What, don't I get a hello?" she asks, getting up from the couch and floating after her.

"I think if someone sees someone else they weren't expecting in their house, the last thing they wanna say is hello," says Marceline, opening her refrigerator door. She goes to grab a container of strawberries, but the container is empty. "Where are my strawberries?"

"Sorry, I gotta kinda hungry," she says.

Marceline just stares at her, then sighs. "Vivian, how and why are you in my house?"

"Well, I found the spare key on the frame of the door."

"I gotta find a better hiding place for that key," Marceline mutters under her breath.

"And I need a place to crash for a few days."

Marceline looks at her. "What's wrong with your house?"

"I was... playing around with my pyrokinesis, which caused me to burn my house down," mutters Vivian as she crosses her arms and blushes in embarrassment. Marceline shakes her head in disappointment. "So is it cool if I crash here until my house gets fixed?"

"Yeah, I guess," says Marceline. Vivian floats up to her and hugs her.

"Thanks soooooo much, Marcy!" she squeals. Marceline gets out of the hug and floats to the back of her house, showing Vivian the guest room. "So was that guy your boyfriend?"

Marceline stops and turns to her. "Yeah, why?"

Vivian shrugs. "I don't know, I was just wondering. He seems to treat you better than Ash."

"Ash was just a sexist psycho who ruined my life."

"I can't believe you actually went out with him."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

They reach the guest room, which is a neat little room with red and purple walls. A lamp is sitting on a small table next to a queen sized bed with purple bed sheets. Vivian quickly lays down and sighs. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"That's what friends are for. Anyway, I'll be heading to sleep here soon, so guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," says Vivian, closing her eyes. Marceline heads to her room, where she changes into her sleepwear (from "Memory of a Memory"), and quickly falls asleep. However, unaware to her, a ghost is seen peeking through her window. He had seen the conversation she had with Finn, as well as the one with Vivian. The ghost looks like any other old ghost. Oval shaped head and body, no legs, and empty eye sockets. His arms; however, are a bit longer than other ghost's arms. He also has three clawed hands, making him look more menacing. The colorless spirit flies out of the cave, heading toward the southeastern part of Ooo.


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

The ghost is seen floating in front of a cave entrance blocked off by a large, spiky crystal wall. The ghost easily phases through the crystal wall. Behind it is a long path lit with torches. The ghost floats his way down the path. As he floats down the path, the torches turn from a fiery red color to an eerie purple color. He eventually reaches the end and passes through a large opening. On the other side, a well lit room that looks nothing like a cave is seen. It actually has a tiled floor and a ball of light floating high above the center of the room. Around the room, paths are seen leading to more sections of the cave. On the other side, a large throne is seen. One can be seen sitting in it. It is male, has pointy ears and bluish-gray skin. He has a white mohawk-like wisp of hair (somewhat similar to Marceline's hair style from "Go With Me"). He is wearing old, tattered black colored clothing. A pouch is seen being held by a yellow belt.

The ghost floats up to the throne and bows down before him. "Master, my mission was a success," says the ghost in a haunting voice.

"Good, so what have you discovered?" asks the man, or master, on the throne.

"Well, Marceline seems to be having someone stay with her for awhile, and she and the human boy will be pulling some pranks tomorrow after the boy helps some princess with experiment."

The master fakes a yawn, then gets a weird looks on his face. "Wait... what's that chump hanging around _my _girl for?"

"Well... it appears that... they're... dating," says the ghost nervously.

The master twitches his eye, then gets enraged. He sends a powerful blast of magic at the ghost, who swiftly dodges the attack. "Why would she date a chump like him?"

The ghost shivers. "I'm not sure, Master," he says, trying not to get him more mad. "But might I suggest that we move on with your plan?"

The master sighs. "Very well." He then claps his hands. "Crystal Prince, I summon you!"

Next to the ghost, a large crystal pillar comes out of the ground. It then bursts and in the pillars place is a blue crystal being. He has yellow eyes with no pupils and no mouth, like most crystal beings. He is wearing a dark blue robe. He has no arms, but two crystal hands floating in their place. He also has a crown similar to Ice King's, only the gems are blue instead of red. "You called?" he asks in a somewhat deep toned voice.

"Yes, I did. Tomorrow, I want you to invade Marceline's house, kidnap her, and bring her here. And Haunter, I want you to follow the chump whose dating my girl and attack him when the timing is right," orders the master.

"Ah, at last, I get my revenge on one of the ones who killed my father," says the Crystal Princes.

"Yes, but don't hurt her. If she fights back, try to attack her into a point where you can capture her," orders the master.

Crystal Prince nods. The ghost, or Haunter, speaks up. "Master, why is it that you want me attack this... "chump"?" asks Haunter.

"To distract him so he doesn't go and try to save my girl. When Crystal Prince brings her here, we'll tell him that we've got her in our clutches. He'll come and save her. Hopefully, one of our "friends" will finish him. If not, then that's where I come in and end his miserable life," he explains.

"Very well, we shall not fail you," says Haunter, disappearing. A crystal pillar then comes out of the ground and engulfs Crystal Prince. It bursts, and he's gone. The master pulls out a wand with cherry blossoms on it. Then, a ghostly looking orb comes out of the top most cherry blossom. In the orb, the master is seen with Marceline.

_Oh, I sold that teddy bear you love so much... to a witch._

_IT'S OVER, YOU PSYCHO!_

The orb goes back inside the wand. "Probably shouldn't have sold her teddy bear," he says, sighing.

* * *

><p>Finn begins slowly waking up. He stretches his noodle arms, gets out of his bed, and heads downstairs. Jake is seen at the table reading a newspaper while drinking some coffee. He looks up and smiles when he sees Finn.<p>

"Morning, dude," he greets.

"Morning," replies Finn as he grabs a bowl, a box of cereal, and milk from their refrigerator.

"You came home kinda late last night," says Jake, taking a sip of coffee.

Finn finishes making his breakfast and takes a seat across from Jake. "Well, I lost track of time," he replies, taking a bite of his cereal. "Wait, how'd you know I came home late? You were asleep when I came home," says Finn, his mouth full of cereal.

"I heard the door open, but didn't bother to get up. Too tired."

"Oh...kay?"

"Anyway, how was your date?"

"Pretty good; we had dinner, then sat in the park, where I gave her that necklace I got from Choose Goose," explains Finn, not telling him about the kissing session they had or when Marceline told him about Hambo.

"That's good. Well, better hurry up and finish. We gotta get over to Bubblegum's and help her with that experiment," says Jake.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," says Finn, gulping down his cereal now. Once finished, he quickly rushes upstairs, brushes his teeth, and gets dressed. He rushes back downstairs and runs out the door with Jake, heading for the Candy Kingdom. However, from a nearby tree, Haunter is seen watching them under the shade of the tree.

"There you are," he whispers. He goes to follow them, but as he floats out of the shade, he quickly begins sizzling. "OW!" He cries, floating back into the shade. He grumbles and goes underground to follow them, cussing under his breath.

* * *

><p>Vivian comes out of the guest room and makes her way to the living room, still dressed in what she was wearing the night before. She looks around, wondering if Marceline is up yet. She floats over to the hole in the ceiling and floats up through it. A room with an unmade queen sized bed with red sheets is seen. A dresser is seen off to the right side of the wall, as well as a closet. On the left, a window is seen. Next to the bed, a small table sits with a lamp sitting on it. "She must be up. Her bed isn't made." She floats back downstairs and sees Marceline in the kitchen, her long, raven black hair somewhat wet. "Oh, there you are," Vivian says cheerfully.<p>

Marceline turns around and sees her. "Oh, morning, Vivian," she replies. Vivian floats over to her and notices she's wearing a tight black T-shirt showing off her breasts, a blue jeans mini-skirt, and a new pair of black rocker boots.

"That's a nice outfit," complements Vivian.

"Thanks. I haven't worn this since the Christmas party Bonnibel threw last Christmas," says Marceline, remembering how she, Finn, Jake, and Rainicorn had to save Bubblegum from Ricardo.

"Speaking of outfits... I'm gonna need to borrow one for today so I can wash my current outfit," says Vivian.

"When your house burned down, your clothes burned down with it, didn't they?" asks Marceline. Vivian blushes and nods. "Yeah, I guess you could."

"Thanks, Marcy," squeals Vivian. Marceline smiles and heads for the front door. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I gotta get some strawberries since you ate the ones I had." Vivian blushes. "I shouldn't be gone too long. You're free to use the shower; just don't make a mess."

Vivian nods and Marceline floats out the door, but Vivian stops her. "Wait, what about the sunlight?"

Marceline turns to her and shows her the necklace Finn got her. "This strawberry pendent will protect me from the sunlight," she explains. "Be back soon," she says, floating out the door. Vivian then heads to the bathroom and begins taking a shower.

* * *

><p>Finn and Jake reach the Candy Castle and find Princess Bubblegum in her lab, wearing a smaller sized lab coat and goggles. She is working at a table with chemicals all over the table. She looks up and smiles. "Finn, Jake. Glad you guys could make it."<p>

"Anything to help out a friend," says Jake.

"So, we here to help you create a potion that turns you back to your regular age?" asks Finn.

Bubblegum nods. "Precisely, now, I'll be here mixing the chemicals together. I need you two to fetch chemicals that I need from the shelf over there," she points out.

Finn and Jake look at each with weird looks. "Uh, no offence, PB, but couldn't you do that yourself?" asks Jake.

"Yeah, not that we wanna be here, it's just... kinda weird just to fetch chemicals," says Finn.

"Plus you seem to have a ton all around you," Jake adds.

Bubblegum shakes her head. "I need you two because I need to continuously stir the chemicals together. If I stop even for one second, it would screw everything up. Plus, only some of these chemicals are needed. The others were for an earlier experiment."

Finn and Jake look at each other again and just shrug. "I guess that makes sense," says Jake.

Bubblegum smiles. "All right, now, here's what I need." Bubblegum begins naming off chemicals names that she needs. Finn and Jake grab them from the shelf. Occasionally, Finn brings the wrong chemical, even though the names are written on the vial. But, due to their long names, Finn occasionally reads them wrong. During all this, Haunter peeks his head through the floor, seeing what they are doing. Haunter chuckles evilly to himself.

"Now, let's see what I can do," he whispers. He looks around to find something that will give him an advantage, He then spots a pair of metallic, pink gloves sitting on a table on the other side of the lab. Haunter grins evilly, rises from the ground, and turns invisible. He floats over to the gloves and has his hands merge with them. He turns to Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum and begins floating toward them. Bubblegum asks Finn to grab one more vial from the shelf. Finn nods and walks over top the shelf, grabbing the vial she needs. He turns around and sees the gloves getting ready to punch Bubblegum and Jake. Finn gasps.

"PRINCESS! JAKE!" he cries. He dives toward them, sending them to the ground. Instead of punching Bubblegum and Jake, he punches the table and potion Bubblegum was making, causing a huge mess.

"Finn, what the cabbage? Why did you just tackle us to the ground?" asks Bubblegum.

"That's why," says Finn, pointing at the floating gloves. Finn helps them up, keeping an eye on the pair of gloves. Then, laughter is heard.

"Not bad," says the voice. Haunter then reveals himself. "For a human."

Jake raises a brow. "A ghost? This shouldn't be too hard. All we gotta do is get him into the sunlight, and he's done."

"That's not any regular ghost," says Bubblegum. "This guy is known as a Spectral Fuser."

"Spectral Fuser?" asks Finn.

"They're ghosts that have zero fighting abilities, but they merge with anything to give them fighting abilities. The drawback is that if they merge with something that only covers a portion of their body, like gloves, they become a physical being until they unmerge with them. And it appears he's found my power gloves."

"They work perfectly, by the way. Could be a different color though, but, oh well." He goes to punch them, but Finn grabs his sword and blocks Haunter's attack. "I think I underestimated you, human. You're pretty fast and strong. But..." He quickly knocks the sword out of Finn's hand and punches him in the gut, sending him to the ground. "I'm faster _and_ stronger," he finishes.

* * *

><p>Vivian floats her way into Marceline's room, only wearing a towel. She opens Marceline's closet and finds many outfits and a mirror on the door. "Wow, I don't even have this many outfits," comments Vivian. She begins rummaging through the closet, looking for a good outfit. She then spots Marceline's dress made out of Why-Wolf hid. She grabs it and looks down, spotting the reddish-purple heels that go with the dress. She then heads over to the dresser, opens the top drawer, and finds the purple and gray stripped stockings. She floats back to the bathroom to grab her bra and panties and change.<p>

Seconds later, she emerges from the bathroom, straightening the pink band on the dress. She heads back to Marceline's room and poses in the mirror, liking what she sees. "Wow, I look good. Some people might actually mistake me as her," she says jokingly. She shuts the closet door and hears a crash downstairs. She slowly floats down, wondering what caused the crash. As she floats down, sharp crystals are launched at her. They nearly miss Vivian. She looks at who launched them, and sees the Crystal Prince standing on top of a knocked down door.

"You're coming with me, vampire queen," the Crystal Prince orders.

Vivian looks at him in confusion. "Vampire queen?" She then looks at her outfit, and remembers the comment she made earlier about her looking like Marceline. "Oh crap," she mutters. The Crystal Prince fires more sharp crystals at Vivian, but she manages to fly out of the way. Crystal Prince continues firing crystals at her as she flies around the room. She then dives behind the bar in the kitchen as Crystal Prince continues firing.

"Marcy is going to kill me when she gets back," says Vivian, shivering. "I gotta stop this guy before he completely destroys her house." She then looks at her hands and clutches them. Blue flames quickly engulf her fists. She grins, now knowing how to stop him.

* * *

><p>Haunter swoops down toward Finn, fist extended. Finn quickly rolls out of the way and grabs his sword. He lunges at Haunter and goes to slash him. But Haunter quickly grabs his sword and throws Finn into the wall. Jake gasps and quickly joins the battle. He runs toward Haunter and stretches one of his chows at him, landing a hit. Haunter growls angrily and goes after Jake. He extends his fist, but Jake puts up an ear shield, blocking the hit. He goes to punch again, but Finn jumps up and kicks Haunter into a bookshelf. Books fall on top of him. He emerges, growling. However, he spots an older looking book. He picks it up and opens it, revealing spells. Haunter stashes the book away and gets out of the pile. "Time to finish this."<p>

He begins spinning like a top and charges at Finn and Jake. Finn blocks him and sends him toward the wall. But he bounces off and comes back at them with twice the speed. He knocks Finn to the ground, but Jake hits his head on the wall, causing him to faint. Haunter stops spinning and sees Jake knocked out and grins. He ditches the gloves and floats over to Jake, picking him up. Bubblegum rushes over to help Finn up. He looks over to Jake and sees Haunter picking him up.

"JAKE!"

"You're too late! I'll be taking your friend with me right now. Hopefully I've bought the Crystal Prince enough time to finish his mission. So long, sucker!" He floats toward the wall and he and Jake phase right through it. However, he quickly comes back, screaming in pain. "UGH! Damn sun!" he yells, and then sighs. "Well that ruined the mood." He phases through the ground and travels that way, leaving Finn and Bubblegum.

* * *

><p>Vivian lunges from behind the bar and begins throwing fireballs at the prince. He summons a wall of crystal to protect him from Vivian's attack. He then destroys it and has one of his hands fly at her. Vivian punches the air, sending a fire shaped fist toward Crystal Prince's hand. They collide and begin pushing each other back; however, Crystal Prince's hand breaks through. Vivian quickly turns invisible before his hand makes contact with her. Crystal Prince calls his hand back, wondering where Vivian is. She then appears in front of him and kicks him out of Marceline's house and into the cave. Crystal Prince glares at her.<p>

He gets up and points his hand at her. A beam of crystal is shot at her. Vivian sends a beam of fire at the beam of crystal. They collide and explode, sending smoke everywhere. Vivian lands and waits for the smoke to disappear. When it does, Crystal Prince is nowhere to be seen. She looks around, wondering where he is. Rumbling is then heard. The ground under Vivian begins cracking. She flies up and watches as a crystal pillar shoots out of the ground. Crystal Prince emerges from the ground next to the pillar. He fires more spiky crystals, but Vivian takes them down with ease by sending fireballs at them.

"Give up yet?" she asks.

Crystal Prince chuckles. "I've gotta say, you're a pretty tough opponent. I've enjoyed this battle very much."

"Enjoyed?"

Crystal Prince grins and pounds both his hands on the ground. A large crystal rises from the ground before Vivian. She takes a step back, wondering what will happen next. Crystal Prince snaps his fingers and the crystal fires a beam at Vivian. She is hit and gets sent into the crystal. Crystal Prince laughs and walks up toward the crystal. "Yes, enjoyed!" A crystal pillar engulfs them and bursts, Crystal Prince and Vivian now gone.


	3. The Master

Chapter 3: The Master

The Crystal Prince is the first to return to the cave. He appears before his master, his crystal prison containing Vivian right beside him.

"Ah, Crystal Prince, I thought Haunter would be back first. But, I could care less who gets back first. So, I take it she's in that crystal prison right there?" asks Crystal Prince's master.

"Yes, she put up a fight, but I managed to catch her," says Crystal King, snapping his fingers. The crystal prison disappears and Vivian falls out and hits the floor. The master gets off his throne and walks down beside her. He picks up her hand, and kisses it.

"My love, it has been far too long," he says, gentle holding her hand. Vivian's hand then engulfs in blue fire, causing the master to let go and back away. Vivian gets up and brushes herself off. The master then sees her face, and just stares. He then turns to Crystal Prince. "You idiot! That's not Marceline!"

Crystal Prince looks back and forth between Vivian and his master. "Well excuse me! I haven't seen the vampire queen in my life!" Crystal Prince retorts back.

Vivian looks at the master. "Wait a second, I know that voice. You're Ash!" she cries.

Indeed, the master of Haunter and Crystal Prince is Ash, Marceline's ex-boyfriend. He turns back to Vivian. "Vivian? What were you doing at my girl's house and why are you wearing one of her outfits? If you didn't have indigo colored hair, I swear I'd mistaken you for her."

"Flattering will get you nowhere, you psycho," replies Vivian, crossing her arms. "And I was at Marcy's because my house burnt down, and she let me borrow an outfit."

Ash goes to say something, but Haunter appears in the room. "I'm back!" he exclaims.

"Yes, we can see that," says Ash. He then notices a knocked out Jake. "And what is that?"

"This? Oh, well, he was knocked out, so I took advantage of it and brought him here, giving the human a good reason to come here," explains Haunter. His jaw then drops open when he spots Vivian. "Who is that hotty?"

"Oh, that's Vivian, Marceline's... friend...! I just got a brilliant idea! With Vivian in my clutches, Marceline will wanna join Finn to save her. If they manage to make it here, I'll take Finn out, and have Marceline fall in love with me. It's perfect!" cries Ash.

"Too bad I'm leaving and telling Marcy what you said. And I'm taking this dog with me too," says Vivian, floating over to Jake. However, Crystal Prince grabs her. Ash chuckles and walks in front of her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, after Marceline broke up with me, I vowed revenge on that chump, Finn, for ruining my plan for me and her to get back together. Then, I find out they're dating, which only increased my anger against him," he explains. He turns to Crystal Prince. "Take her and the dog to the dungeon."

Crystal Prince nods and sends his hand at Jake. He grabs him and walks off through the passage on the far left of the room. Ash turns to Haunter. "You did good, Haunter."

He smiles, and then gasps. "Oh, before I forget. This hit me when I hit a bookshelf, figured it would come in handy." He coughs up the book he stashed away. Ash picks it up, observing the front cover.

"A spell book? Hmm... this might come in handy. Thanks, Haunter."

"No problem. So, what's the next step in our plan?"

"We just wait for Finn to arrive."

"But he doesn't know where we are..."

"You leave that to me," says Ash, smirking as he leaves the room. Haunter shrugs and floats off down the path Crystal Prince went down.

* * *

><p>Marceline flies into her cave, a container of strawberries at hand. She makes her way to her house, noticing the door knocked down. She raises a brow and goes to pick it up, until she sees the inside of her house. "My house! What the plum happened to my house?" she cries, too mad to notice the crystals sticking in the walls. "Vivian! Get over here NOW!" Nothing. Marceline gets red with anger. She floats over to her refrigerator, stories the strawberries, and slams the door shut. She makes her way around the house, looking for her friend. She looks in every room and finds nothing. Marceline makes her way back to the living room and realizes that crystals are all around her living room. She floats over to one sitting on the floor and picks it up.<p>

"There was one heck of a fight here. I wonder..." Marceline makes her way out of her cave and flies at high speeds to the one person who can help her figure this out.

* * *

><p>Finn and Bubblegum are seen cleaning up the mess that was made in the lab due to the battle with Haunter. Bubblegum looks over at Finn and sees a sad look on his face. She walks over to him. "Finn, I know you're sad that Jake is gone, but we'll find him after we're done here, trust me," says Bubblegum, putting a hand on his shoulder.<p>

Finn sighs. "We don't even know where he took Jake."

"Don't worry, we'll find away," says Bubblegum, giving Finn a hug to comfort him. Finn smiles and returns the hug.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," says a sarcastic tone of voice. Finn and Bubblegum turn around and see Marceline sitting on the edge of a table, one leg over the other. Finn and Bubblegum quickly pull out of the hug.

"How did you get here, Marceline?" asks Bubblegum, crossing her arms.

Marceline just smirked. "You should really lock your windows," was her answer.

Bubblegum doesn't reply. Finn pipes up. "It's great to see you, Marceline, but there's been a change in our plans."

"That's not why I'm here."

Finn raises a brow. "Then why are you here?"

"Because I need Bonnibel to look at this," she says, tossing the crystal she picked up to Bubblegum. She catches it and observes it.

"Where did you get this?" asks Bubblegum.

"My house; I was having my friend, Vivian, stay over until her house got re-built. So this morning, I went and picked some strawberries. When I got back, my living room was destroyed and filled with these crystals, and Vivian was gone as well," explains Marceline.

"You know, that's kind of a coincidence because Jake just got kidnapped by some ghost," says Finn.

"That is strange." They turn toward Bubblegum, who is over by a scanning machine. She places the crystal in the machine and it begins scanning it. She walks over to her computer connected to the machine and watches as the results appear on the screen. Finn and Marceline approach her.

"According to my scantron 3000, this crystal originated from the crystal dimension."

"Crystal dimension? I haven't been there since I was captured by crystal guardians and Jake had to come save me," says Finn.

Bubblegum turns to Marceline. "Do you or your friend have any enemies from the crystal dimension?"

"I'm not so sure about Vivian, but Finn, Jake and I had battled the Crystal King when we were looking for those sacred mirror pieces."

Bubblegum turns back to the screen and looks through the results again. The color then drains from her face. "Guys, I think the Crystal King has a son."

"What makes you say that?" asks Finn. Bubblegum turns her screen toward Finn and Marceline's direction. They look and a picture of the Crystal Prince is on the screen. Finn gets wide eyed and Marceline just blinks.

"That piece of crystal you gave me came off of him," says Bubblegum. "But what confuses me is why he would go after you."

"Revenge for killing his dad, probably," states Marceline.

"Something weird is going on here. First Jake gets kidnapped by some ghost, then we find your friend was captured by the Crystal Prince," says Bubblegum.

"Can anything else weird happen?" questions Marceline.

"Uh, guys... you might wanna come look at this," says Finn, motioning them over toward a window he is looking out of. Bubblegum and Marceline approach him and gasp at what they see.


	4. Trek through the Metallic Castle

Chapter 4: Trek through the Metallic Castle

Just barely, Bubblegum and Marceline can see the Ice Kingdom gradually transforming. The ice and snow begin melting and metal takes its place. Eventually, Ice King's castle begins melting. A large, evil looking castle takes its place. A faint evil laugh can be heard as well.

"Things just got weirder," says Marceline.

"The Ice Kingdom... it's..." starts Bubblegum.

"...transformed," finishes Finn. He clutches his fists. "We've got to investigate."

"But what about Jake and Vivian?" asks Marceline.

"Maybe their kidnapping if somehow linked to the Ice Kingdom's transformation," says Bubblegum.

"Only one way to find out," says Finn, grabbing his sword and jumping out the window. Marceline goes to follow, but Bubblegum stops her.

"I ment to ask you this. How did you get here without your umbrella?"

Marceline shows her the necklace with the strawberry pendent Finn bought her. "Finn got this for me last night. The strawberry pendent protects me from the sunlight. Catch you later, Bonnibel." Marceline flies after Finn. Bubblegum sighs. She watches as Finn and Marceline head toward the transformed Ice Kingdom. She then pounds the wall and rushes off somewhere.

* * *

><p>Finn and Marceline make their way through the Cotton Candy Forest and rush through the Grass Land. They eventually reach the border between the Grass Land and Ice Kingdom. Beyond the border, robots are seen roaming around the transformed Ice Kingdom. Marceline turns to her right and spots a sign not too far off from their position. She points it out to Finn, who walks over to it.<p>

"Welcome to the Metallic Kingdom," reads Finn. "Who did this?"

"Something tells me we'll find out if we head there," says Marceline, pointing toward the large, scary castle that sits where Ice King's lair used to be. Finn takes a deep breath and steps into the Metallic Kingdom. As soon as he does, the robots stop and turn toward him. One approaches him. The robot is a floating sphere with claws for hands and long arms. It also has a round head sticking out of the top of its body with menacing, glowing red eyes.

"Halt, no one is allowed in the Metallic Kingdom," says the robot in a robotic voice. "You are violating the first rule of the Metallic Kingdom: trespassing! You're punishment: IMMEDIATE TERMINATION!" The robot grabs Finn by the neck and rises him into the air. It takes its other claw and it begins spinning it around. Finn struggles to escape the robot's clutches, but cannot. The claw is within inches of Finn's face, until...

"VAMPIRE KICK!" Marceline kicks the robot square in the face, causing it to lose it's grip on Finn and hit the ground. Marceline kneels down beside Finn. "Finn, you okay?"

"Yeah... I think I am," he says, catching his breath. "Thanks for saving me." He gets up and grips his sword. The robot Marceline kicked gets up and stares at them with it's menacing red eyes. The tip of its head opens, and a large sound speaker pointing in all directions rises out. A loud siren goes off, causing Finn and Marceline to cover their ears. All the robots begin coming toward the sound of the siren. They stop behind the robot that let off the siren. The robot that let off the siren turns it off and withdraws the sound speaker. It points at Finn and Marceline.

"You have been classified as a major threat. Reinforcements are a must. ATTACK!" yells the robot. All the robots begin charging at Finn and Marceline. Finn raises his sword, but Marceline steps in front of him.

"Marceline, what are you doing?" asks Finn.

She doesn't reply. She extends her hand out to the side. "Ferrum musicorum et virtutem vocare vobis!" Something begins forming in her hands. A flash of light occurs, causing the robots to stop. The light dies down, and in Marceline's hands is her axe-bass. The robots continue to charge. "This should stop them," says Marceline, strumming some notes. Powerful soundwaves are launched at the robots and hit, causing them to stop and have static fly off of them. Marceline then begins charging at them and slashes them into pieces. Finn follows after her and does the same. They manage to cut through them all and head for the castle. However, one robot, which is on the verge of breaking down, pushes a button on his head.

"Vat is it that you vant?" asks a German voice.

"Creator... the targets are... on their... way to... the... castle..." The robot then breaks down. From the castle, a robot with a muscular body is seen staring out a window from the highest point of the castle. The head is hidden in the shadows. The robot looks down and sees Finn and Marceline rushing toward the castle.

"So, they managed to get past mein army of robots. Very vell, let them come. There's no vay they'll get through mein castle."

* * *

><p>Finn and Marceline stare at the entrance to the castle. Two large doors stand before them. Finn takes a deep breath and goes to open the door, but Marceline grabs his hand.<p>

"Finn, I've been thinking. Why are we here? If we defeat the guy who did this, we'd just be saving the Ice King."

"I know, but this guy could be worse than the Ice King. I think it'd be best if we defeat this guy and get the Ice Kingdom back."

Marceline sighs. "All right, if that's what you want." She kisses him on the cheek. "Then I'm with you all the way."

Finn smiles, then kicks the door down. They walk in and see that they are in a production room. On the sides, robots are seen on being built and moving into another room. Finn and Marceline slowly make their way through the room.

"This is weird," says Finn.

"Yeah, where are all the guards?" asks Marceline.

"Probably destroyed them outside," jokes Finn.

Marceline smiles as the two continue on. They reach the door to the next area. They head through and find a large room with three blue colored ropes dangling from the ceiling. Finn looks at Marceline, confused. Then an evil laugh is heard. "Velcome to mein castle!" cries a voice. Finn looks up and sees a sound speaker hanging from the ceiling. "I see that mein robot minions caused you very little trouble. However, that vas just the beginning. More challenges await you in mein castle! Good luck, and until then, auf wiedersehen." The sound speaker turns off.

"This guy sounds like he means business," says Finn. "Now do we just ignore the ropes and go through the door?"

"No, I've seen this trick before. One rope has the prize, the other two have traps. And my guess is that the prize is a key," explains Marceline, observing the ropes.

"So it's a game of chance?"

Marceline shakes her head. "Not exactly, there is always a small tell that gives it away. We just have to figure it out." She floats over to the ropes and begins observing them closely. She finds nothing in the length or color of the rope. However, she spots strips on the ropes. Two of them have a silver color, while the other has a yellow color. She grabs it, grinning. "Bingo." She pulls it, waiting for something to happen. Then, two sections of the ceiling open up. One has a cage dangling with a card key inside it. The other has robotic parts fall out. The parts begin putting themselves together. Once together, a large, robotic lobster is seen standing before them. It roars and shows off it's large, menacing claws. Finn grips his sword and Marceline grabs her axe-bass. The lobster roars and charges at Finn and Marceline full speed. They jump to the side and watch has it hits the wall.

"For a robot, that thing's fast," Marceline points out.

"No kidding," agrees Finn. He then lunges at it and goes to slash it, but his sword bounces off the lobster. Marceline gives it a try, but her axe-bass bounces off as well. The lobster roars and points his claws at them. They shoot out powerful ray blasts. Marceline flies into the air to avoid the blast, while Finn jumps to the side. The lobster then charges at Finn. Marceline dives down and grabs Finn.

"That thing is made of some seriously tough material. Not even my axe-bass can put a dent in it."

"I know. There's gotta be a way to hurt this thing."

Marceline then remembers the two un-pulled ropes. She looks down and sees the lobster is standing under one of the ropes. "I've got an idea." She flies toward the rope it is standing under and pulls it. The part of the ceiling holding the rope opens up and has a 50 ton anvil fall down on it. The lobster looks up and is hit. It then shakes violently and turns from a silver color to a red color. It roars and fires more blasts at Finn and Marceline.

Marceline begins flying around the room, avoiding the blasts. "Finn, you gotta lure is under the last rope. I'll immobilize it so we can finish this."

"But how do you know if the other rope will have something like the last rope trap?"

"Trust me, there's always two rope traps."

Finn nods. "Okay, let me down." Marceline sets Finn down just under the rope trap. Finn then begins taunting the lobster. "Hey buddy, you're not so tough. I've seen clams tougher than you."

The lobster glares at him and charges at him with high speeds. Marceline waits for the right moment to attack. The lobster is just under the rope. She then fires a red beam from her hands, hitting and immobilizing the robotic lobster. The lobster falls to the ground, unable to move. Finn then grabs the rope and pulls it. A 100 ton anvil falls down and smashes the lobster. One of its claws is free. It tries to life its claw, but cannot. The cage holding the card key opens. The card key drops and lands next to the smashed lobster. Finn walks over and picks up the card key. He walks over to the door to the next area and inserts the key into the scanner next to the door. A *ding* noise is heard, and the door opens, revealing an elevator to the next floor. Finn and Marceline step inside and wait for the elevator to reach the next floor.

"That sure was one heck of a battle," says Finn. "Great idea to use the rope traps against that robot."

"Thanks. Since we couldn't put a dent in it, I was hoping the rope traps would release something deadly. Sure enough, they did," replies Marceline.

The elevator stops and the doors open. The room before them is a maze with electrical walls.

"What kind of castle is this?" asks Marceline.

"Mein kind of castle," says the voice. Finn looks and sees the sound speakers hanging from the center of the ceiling. "I can see you defeated Robo Lobster. Vonderful idea using the rope traps against him. But sadly, things are about to get vorse from here. You see, this maze is filled vith robotic penguin soldiers. If you vant to advance in mein castle, you'll have to find the soldier in possession of the card key." The sound speakers turn off.

"This guy must've somehow turned Ice King's penguins into robots," says Finn.

"And they are all in this maze; one of them in possession of the card key," says Marceline.

They nod and head into the maze, beginning the search for the card key.

"It's too bad we have to find a card key. You could've just flown us over the maze," says Finn.

"Yeah, too bad this guy is just making it hard on us," Marceline replies. They turn around a corner and spot a robot penguin patrolling the maze. Finn lunges at it and sends it into the electrical wall, shocking it and causing it to explode.

"Hmm, maybe they are robot penguins," says Finn, taking back about what he said before.

"Crap, this one didn't have the key. I was hoping we'd find it real fast," pouts Marceline.

"Not a big fan of mazes, are you?"

"Not really, they tick me off to no end."

"Remind me to never take you to the labyrinth," jokes Finn, remembering the adventure he, Jake, and the Hot Dog Knights had through the maze to get their Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant. They continue through the maze, taking out any robotic penguin soldier they see. Sadly, none of them so far have the key. After awhile, they don't see any more soldiers.

"We must've cleared them out," says Marceline. "And not one of them had the key."

"There's gotta be another one around here," says Finn. They round another corner and stop. Standing before them, one last penguin soldier is seen. On it's chest, a card key is seen. Finn turns to Marceline and they nod. He slowly walks up to the penguin soldier, hoping he doesn't scare it off. When Finn is within inches of it, he lunges at it. However, the penguin quickly slides away on its belly. Finn hits the ground and almost slides into the electrical wall. He gives a sigh of relief and gets up, rushing after the penguin. Marceline flies after both of them. The penguin keeps a steady speed, making sharp turns around every turn. Finn and Marceline stay hot on his tail. The penguin then jumps into the air and over a wall. Finn's jaw drops when he sees it jump over the wall.

Marceline growls in anger, wanting to end this wild goose chase. She grabs Finn and they fly over the same wall the penguin jumped over. She quickly spots him and flies after it. The penguin's back opens up, and a mini cannon emerges. It aims at Finn and Marceline and begins rapidly firing balls of ice. Marceline quickly flies higher into the air to avoid the blasts. Finn then looks up at her.

"Marceline, throw me into it. If I land on it, we'll be able to end this."

"But what if we miss and it gets away?"

"Not if you throw me at high speeds."

Marceline looks at him and sighs. "Get ready, cause once we go around this next turn, I'm throwing you."

Finn nods. The penguin turns around the corner. Marceline makes the turn and throws Finn at high speeds into the penguin. He lands on the penguin, stopping it in its tracks. Marceline flies down and lands next to Finn. He flips the penguin on its back and takes the card key off its chest. When taken off, the robotic penguin splits in half. However, something emerges from the split penguin. An actual penguin slowly rises from the robot. It spots Finn and Marceline and begins chirping and flailing its wings.

"A penguin?" questions Marceline.

"Not just any penguin. It's Ice King's most loyal penguin, Gunter," states Finn.

"How can you tell? All the penguins look alike."

The penguin, or Gunter, continues flailing it's wings around. "I don't think any other penguin would be flipping out like this."

"Moving on, we got the card key. Now we just have to find our way out of this maze," says Marceline, moving ahead. Finn gets up and follows after her, Gunter following behind him. They turn around the corner and find the exit.

"Well... that was easy," says Finn. He takes the key inserts it in the scanner. The door opens, revealing another elevator. They step in and begin rising. "What do you think will be waiting for us on the next floor?"

"Probably something just as annoying as a maze," says Marceline.

The elevator stops and the door opens. Finn, Marceline, and Gunter step out of the elevator and step into extreme heat.

"Geez, this place is freaken hot. I'm sweating over here," says Finn, fanning himself with his hand. He looks at Marceline. "How come you're not sweating?"

"I'm a vampire, my body is cold," states Marceline. "I'd say we're in a production room. This is where all the parts to a robot are made."

"Wenk... wenk..." Gunter chirps weakly due to the heat.

Marceline picks her up. "We better get this one out of here before he keels over from the heat."

"Uh... Gunter is actually a girl," corrects Finn, remembering when he and Jake snuck into the Ice King's lair and found his secret ninja cave. Marceline just stares at him.

"Right... let's just find the way out of here." The three of them begin walking along the walkways of the production room, trying to find the exit. They then see a large pot filled with red hot liquid.

"What is that stuff?" asks Finn.

"They use that stuff to form the bodies of robots. It will burn you if you touch it, kill if you somehow fall in it."

Finn gulps at the thought of that. They go to move on, but a voice is heard.

"HELP!" is cries.

Finn and Marceline look around for the source. Gunter then looks up and gets wide eyed.

"Wenk!" she chirps, pointing up. Finn and Marceline look and see a cage dangling over the pot. Inside the cage, a crownless Ice King can be seen.

"Ice King!" cries Finn.

"Finn, is that you?" asks the Ice King, looking through the bars. He looks down and sees Finn, Marceline, and Gunter. "Finn, you came to save me!" he cries with glee.

Finn just blinks. "We're not here to save _you_. We're here to stop the guy who took over the Ice Kingdom."

"Pfft, good luck. I tried to stop him, but he easily defeated me and took my crown away. He put me in this cage and put it over this pot because he knew that without my crown, I can't do anything," explains Ice King.

"Who is this guy that took over the Ice Kingdom anyway?"

"I don't know some robot or something."

"That doesn't help," says Marceline.

"Guys, you gotta save me," starts the Ice King, gripping the cage bars, "I'm too young to die!"

Finn and Marceline blink. "I think that ship has sailed," says Marceline.

"True, but we gotta save him."

"What? Are you insane? He's your enemy!"

"I know, but I just can't let him suffer. My code of honor wouldn't allow it."

Marceline shakes her head. "Normally, I would make fun of you for that, but as your girlfriend, that's no longer the case. Here," she says, handing Finn Gunter. Marceline grabs her axe-bass and flies up to the cage.

"Say anything about me saving you, and I'll scare you worse than I did last Halloween and when my dad scared you combined!" she exclaims, eyes glowing red. Ice King shakes with fear and slowly nods his head, showing that he understands. Marceline swings her axe-bass and cuts three bars in half, grabs Ice King by the beard, and tosses him toward the walkway. He lands with a *thud* and slowly gets up.

"You could've just flown me down," Ice King complains. He then snatches Gunter from Finn and cradles her in his arms. Marceline lands next to Finn.

"Are we done here?"

"Yeah, let's keep moving." Finn and Marceline go ahead, Ice King slowly following behind. They eventually reach the door, but the card key is missing.

"Crap-shack!" cries Marceline. "We need the card key."

"It must be somewhere in the room," says Finn.

"You know, I forgot to mention that before that robot guy threw me into the cage, I managed to obtain this," says Ice King, pulling out a card key. Finn gasps and quickly snatches the card key from Ice King and inserts it in the scanner. The doors open and they all step into the elevator behind the doors. It begins rising up to the final level of the castle, where the mastermind behind all this awaits them.


	5. Ludwig von Wissenschaftler

Chapter 5: Ludwig von Wissenschaftler

The elevator door opens and Finn, Marceline, and Ice King step out, relieved to get out of the heat. They look around the room, wondering where they are. Finn then spots a large electrical orb to the left side of the room.

"What is that thing?" asks Finn.

"That's the thing that transformed the Ice Kingdom into the Metallic Kingdom!" exclaims the Ice King. "If we destroy it, everything will turn back to normal."

Marceline raises her axe-bass into the air. "Time to end this!" She goes to swing it, but a laugh stops her.

"So, you finally made it to me," says the voice that has been talking to Finn and Marceline.

"Show yourself coward!" cries Finn, pulling his sword out.

"Very vell." From the shadows, a muscular robot emerges. His body is a golden color, while his hands and feet are a silver color. However, his head is seen as a small dome containing a type of blue liquid and brain inside.

"Oh, sick!" cries Finn. "That's the thing behind all this?"

"I am not a _thing_! I am Ludwig von Wissenschaftler, and I am here by the orders of mein master."

"Wait, you mean you're following someone's orders?" asks Marceline.

Ludwig chuckles. "Yes, he is a bright guy. Und it's you he's after," he says, pointing at Marceline. "But sadly, the Crystal Prince brought back the wrong vampire. But mein master has turned Crystal Prince's failure into a good thing."

Finn, Marceline, and Ice King stare at him. Ludwig rubs the back of his dome. "I've probably said too much."

"You're darn right you did!" yells Finn. "We're going to take you out right here, right now!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. Mein master has given my strict orders that vill not be revealed to the likes of you!" He then floats up into the air thanks to the exhausts on his feet. "Die Schlacht hat begonnen!" Ludwig dives down on Finn with his fist extended. Finn puts his sword up to block it, but Ludwig's punch is strong enough to send Finn into the wall. Marceline swings her axe-bass and hits Ludwig in the back; however, her axe-bass is stuck in his back. Ludwig's body begins spinning around, as does Marceline. Eventually, her and her axe-bass fly into the wall. Finn gets up and lunges at Ludwig. He lands a hit, but just bounces off of Ludwig, who laughs.

"Silly boy, mein suit is made of the finest metal around these parts. It's going to take a lot more than you're puny sword if you vant to put a dent in me!" He then punches Finn into the wall again. Marceline slowly gets up, glaring at Ludwig.

"Maybe a little music will do the trick." Marceline begins playing her axe-bass, sending soundwaves toward Ludwig. They hit and cause his body to give off static. The dome turns around to face Marceline.

"Verdammt noch mal!" Ludwig cusses. He turns his body around and tries to lift his right arm, but cannot. Marceline flies at him and kicks him right in the chest, sending into the wall. Ludwig slowly gets up, but Finn delivers another kick to his chest. Ludwig growls with anger, the liquid inside the dome turning red. Finn and Marceline step back with caution as Ludwig slowly gets up. "I refuse to lose!" Ludwig points his fists at Finn and Marceline. They then fire from his wrists and punch Finn and Marceline, sending to opposite parts of the room. Finn just barely misses the electrical orb, while Marceline hits a desk connected to a wall. The impact causes a small, flat metallic object to fall and land in Marceline's lap. She picks it up and observes it, accidently pushing a button while doing so. A hologram of a map with a highlight path from the Ice Kingdom to a certain cave on the other side of Ooo is seen. Marceline gets a grin on her face and stashes the object in her mini skirt pocket.

Meanwhile, the Ice King is seen hiding in a corner, watching as Finn and Marceline fight Ludwig. "Oh! If only I could get my hands on my crown, I would be able to get my revenge on that guy," complains the Ice King. "But I don't even know where my crown is to begin with."

Gunter looks up and sees a shelf. "Wenk," she chirps, pointing to the shelf. Ice King looks and sees his crown sitting on the highest shelf.

"Good eye, Gunter," says Ice King. They sneak over toward the shelf, hoping not to be seen by Ludwig. They reach the shelf safely, but Ice King groans. "It's too high, and without my crown, I can't fly up there." He turns to Gunter. "Okay, I'm going to throw you up as high as I can. When you are within range, grab it, understand?"

Gunter nods and jumps into Ice King's arms. Ice King tosses her up high into the air. Gunter reaches the height of the crown and grabs it. But she loses her grip and it tumbles down the shelf, causing much noise and many object to fall on the Ice King. Ludwig looks over and sees Gunter land on a pile of stuff Ice King is buried under. He gets his fists back and walks over, ready to grab Gunter, but an arm sticks out of the pile.

"ZAP!" yells Ice King, sending an icy bolt at Ludwig. He jumps out of the way and watches as Ice King flies out of the pile, his crown back on his head. Ludwig takes to the air and charges at Ice King. He grins evilly and zaps his left foot, encasing it in ice. Ludwig finds it hard to stay in the air due to only having one foot frozen. Finn and Marceline then rise up and kick him into the wall. Ludwig slowly recovers, still managing to stay in the air. Finn looks and notices Ludwig is above the electrical orb.

"Ice King, zap his other foot!" Finn orders.

Ice King nods and fires an ice bolt at Ludwig's free foot. It instantly freezes, causing Ludwig to drop and crush the orb, zapping him. An explosion occurs, destroying the orb and the robot body. However, the dome containing the brain is seen floating in the air. "You can't beat me that easily! Next time ve meet, it'll be our last meeting!" Ludwig then flies out the window, heading back to the hideout. Finn, Marceline, and Ice King turn toward the electrical orb, which is now destroyed. The castle quickly begins transforming back into the Ice King's castle, and the Ice Kingdom quickly reverts back to the cold land it once was.

"We did it!" shouts Finn, jumping with joy.

"Don't get too happy, Finn. We still have to save Jake and Vivian," says Marceline.

Finn stops jumping and frowns. "Oh... right..."

"And I think I know where they are," she says, pulling out the object that fell in her lap. She pushes a button and the holographic map reappears. "This fell in my lap when I hit the desk. It looks like it leads to the hideout of the master Ludwig was talking about. So if we just follow this map, we'll make it in no time."

"Mathematical!" exclaims Finn. "Let's go!" He and Marceline go to jump out the window, but Ice King stops them.

"Wait! Please let me help you."

"What, why?"

"Because that Ludwig guy said that his master sent him here, and I wanna give his master a piece of my mind for having Ludwig attack my kingdom!"

Finn and Marceline look at each other. "What do you think?" whispers Marceline.

"I don't know. He'd be able to help us get our friends back, but he's... well... not really evil, but villainess," Finn whispers back.

"Oh, come on guys! If you let me help, I promise not to kidnap any princesses for a month when this is all over," offers Ice King.

Finn quickly turns around, wide eyed. "A whole month?"

Ice King nods. "Yes, a whole month," he repeats.

"All right, Ice King, you can come along."

Ice King gets wide eyed and chuckles with glee. Finn just backs away and turns to Marceline. "So where do we go from here?"

Marceline looks at the holographic map and studies it. "From here, we head to the Fight Kingdom."

"Fight Kingdom? I've never heard of that kingdom," says Finn.

"I've been there; it's a place where people can watch fights and stuff. Pretty entertaining," replies Marceline.

"Well, then there's no time to waste. Let's go!" cries the Ice King, flying out the window. Marceline stashes the map away and takes Finn's hand. They fly out the window after Ice King. But, he quickly peeks his head back in. "Gunter, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Wenk," chirps Gunter. Ice King smiles and flies off.

* * *

><p>Ludwig is seen floating in front of the crystal barrier blocking the cave entrance. He has a claw extend out from the bottom of the dome and he taps some spikes in a certain order. The crystal barrier slowly opens up as Ludwig withdraws his claw. He floats down the cave path and eventually reaches the throne room. Ash is seen sitting on his throne.<p>

"Ah, Ludwig, you've returned. So what happened and where's your body?" asks Ash.

"Mein body vas destroyed and those "heroes" managed to best me. Mein guess is that they're on their vay right now."

Ash nods his head. "What area is the closest to Ice Kingdom?"

"I believe it is the Fight Kingdom."

"Perfect, we'll just let our "friend" take care of them," says Ash, rubbing his hands evilly. "For now, you can go build yourself a new body."

Ludwig floats off down the hallway farthest to the right. Ash puts his hands behind his head, closes his eyes, and sighs.

* * *

><p>Vivian and a still knocked out Jake are seen in a jail cell. Vivian is seen lying on the top bunk of the bed in the jail cell. She gets up and sighs, then hears a moan. She looks down at the bottom bunk and sees Jake moving. He gets up and begins rubbing his head.<p>

"Oh, man, that hurt." He looks at his surroundings and doesn't recognize them. "This isn't Princess Bubblegum's lab. Where the math am I?"

"A jail cell; isn't it obvious?" asks Vivian. Jake turns around and looks up, spotting Vivian on the top bunk, he legs dangling down.

"Marceline, how did you get in here and why is your hair blue?" asks Jake.

"I'm not Marceline; I'm her friend, Vivian."

"Oh... then why do you look like her?"

"I'm supposed to be staying at her house while my house is being rebuilt. She let me borrow an outfit of hers, so I chose this.

"How did we end up in here?"

"Geez, you ask a lot of questions," says Vivian, crossing her arms.

"When you're knocked out for a while, you're gonna ask questions."

"True. Anyway, I was kidnapped by some Crystal Prince, while you were brought here by some ghost."

"Well who sent them?"

"Ash; he wanted Crystal Prince to kidnap Marceline, but he got me instead. And you're here because he needed something to lure Finn so he could get his revenge or something."

"Oh, my gob! We have to get out of here and warn Finn!"

Jake shrinks down and tries to go through the bars, but he is quickly zapped and launched into the wall. "I all ready tried escaping. Ash put a spell on the bars. They'll zap anyone who touches them or tries to escape," explains Vivian.

"You could've warned me," replies Jake, returning to his original size. "So what do we do?"

"We sit here and hope for the best," says Vivian, lying back down on the top bunk. Jake sighs and lies down on the lower bunk.

"Be careful, Finn," he whispers.


	6. The Annual Fighting Tournament

A/N: There is something I need to clarify about this chapter. This story is set after "Mortal Folly" and "Mortal Recoil", and I did have a plan to turn Bubblegum back to 18. But due to the events of "Too Young", she is all ready 18 again. So to clarify, this story is set after Folly/Recoil, but before "Too Young".

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Annual Fighting Tournament<p>

Our three heroes fly their way above the Ice Kingdom, the cold air in their faces. They hope to reach the Fight Kingdom in short time. Finn begins thinking about Jake, worrying about him and hoping he's all right. Marceline notices and tries to comfort him.

"Finn, you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just worried about Jake," he replies.

"I'm worried about my friend too. But we'll save them before anything happens to them, trust me." She brings him closer and kisses his cheek. Finn smiles.

"Thanks, Marceline."

Ice King rolls his eyes. "Get a room!"

Marceline hisses at him, which shuts him up the rest of the trip. In the distance, Finn sees balloons flying high into the sky. "Hey, I see balloons."

"I almost forgot; this is when the Fight Kingdom holds an annual tournament to see who's the best fighter in the kingdom, It's held once every year," says Marceline.

"You think we have time to stay and watch a couple fights?" asks Ice King.

Finn thinks for a moment. "I guess... but only a couple."

Ice King chuckles with glee, flying ahead of Finn and Marceline. "He is so messed up," Marceline points out. Finn nods in agreement as Marceline flies fast to catch up to Ice King. They land at the entrance and head to the arena. Along the way, they see concession stands filled with treats, shirts with fighters on it, toys of famous fighters, you name it. Our heroes find the arena and see a lot of people walking in. They follow after everyone and find three seats close to the action. A gong is heard and everyone begins cheering.

At the farthest end from where Finn, Marceline, and Ice King are sitting, a large throne rises from the ground. Sitting on the throne, a guy with pure black skin, a red crown, an open green eye and a closed eye, and many weapons strapped to parts of his body. His left hand is nothing but a wrapped up stub, while his right hand is fully functional and is holding a large, golden sword with a green aura coming off of is. A mike appears before him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to the annual fighting tournament! I will be your host, Fight King. Now, let's begin the tournament!" The crowd roars with excitement; however, Finn glares at the Fight King.

"You okay, Finn?" asks Ice King, raises his voice over due to the crowd.

"Yeah, I thought Fight King died after I broke his sword," replies Finn.

"Something is strange. Last year, the Fight Queen hosted the fights. I wonder where she is," says Marceline.

Fight King looks over to where Finn is sitting. He grins at the sight of him. "For our first round, we have Rick the Gladiator, and his opponents: the Snow Warriors!"

Down in the arena, the fighters emerge. Rick the Gladiator comes out holding a large sword, while his opponents are a group of three snowmen with different colored hats, scarfs, and mittens; blue, green, and purple to be exact. They have no mouths, but have crystal eyes. The gong rings and the fight begins. Rick charges at the snowmen, ready to swing his sword. But the one in blue slides forward and breathes out ice from where his mouth should be. The ground under Rick turns into ice and he begins slipping. The one in green creates a large pile of snow. Rick slides into the snow, causing his suit to rust. He manages to break free, but the one in purple creates an icy ball and tosses it at him. Rick tries to move, but cannot. He is hit and instantly freezes.

"The winners are Freezie, Chilly, and Crystal of the Snow Warriors!" cries the Fight King. Everyone cheers for them as they make poses. Rick is seen being dragged away by two rock people. The Snow Warriors head back from where they came from.

"What a fight. Next, we have the martial arts specialist, and a resident of the Fight Kingdom, Joe! And his opponent will be the Ghostly Gang consisting of Wendy, Booboo, and Georgy!"

The crowd cheers as the fighters come out, but Marceline gasps when she hears her ghost friends' names being called. They wave to the crowd, and then turn to Joe, who is a small, goblin wearing a white robe and black belt. He gets into fighting position, showing he's ready. Booboo makes the first move by forming a dark orb of energy with his top head. He fires the orb, but Joe punches right through the orb and hits Booboo. He then round-house kicks Wendy and Georgy, sending them to opposite ends of the arena. The ghosts recover and charge at Joe, but he jumps high into the air, causing the ghosts to hit each other.

Joe then comes down, fist first, and hits all three of them. Joe raises his arms into the air and waves to the crowd, causing them to go ballistic. However, the ghosts begin merging together, and they create on, large menacing ghost. It looms over Joe, who turns around and gets terrified. The ghost grabs him and opens its mouth, sending out powerful sound waves, sending Joe into the arena wall, knocked out. Wendy, Booboo, and Georgy un-merge and wave to the crowd.

"It appears that the Ghostly Gang has bested Joe. Let's hear it for Wendy, Booboo, and Georgy!" yells Fight King. The crowd, still shocked that Joe was defeated, cheer anyway.

"Marceline, did you know that they could fight?" asks Finn.

"No, I didn't even know they could merge together," she replies.

Fight King clears his throat. "Now, sadly, not many people signed up this year, so this is the last round before the finals. Our last two competitors are Brian and Doc!"

Down in the arena, Brian, who is a wizard, appears. And Doc, who is a tall robot with horns coming out of his head, menacing red robotic eyes, and robotic claws as his hands, enters the arena with the lower half of his body inside a miniature UFO. The gong rings once more and the fight begins with Brian sending a blast of magic at Doc, whose UFO puts up a large mirror that reflects the blast. Brian takes to the sky and uses his magic to turn his right hand into a sword. He dives down toward Doc and begins attacking the UFO. However, Doc grabs Brian by the neck with one of his claw hands and throws him toward the wall. But Brian quickly recovers and teleports before he hits the wall.

Doc looks around the arena, wondering where Brian will appear. Brian appears right behind him and hits him with a blast of magic, causing Doc to spin into the wall. He slowly recovers and has his UFO reveal a blaster. It begins firing rapid blasts at Brian, who uses his magic to create a shield, protecting him from the blasts. Brian flies at Doc once again, but Doc's robotic eyes begin firing lasers. Brian, who has little time to react, is hit and sent to the ground. Doc floats over to him and readies his UFO blaster. Brian tries to get up, but faints. Doc grins and retracts his blaster, turning to the crowd, who cheer for him.

"It looks like Doc is our winner!" yells the Fight King. "We are going to take a short break, and when we come back, we will begin the final round!" cries Fight King as his throne takes him underground. Marceline raises a brow, and then gets up.

"I'll be back," she says.

"Where're you going?" asks Finn, grabbing her arm.

Marceline turns to him and grins. "I'm going to do some snooping." She then turns invisible and heads down into the arena and follows two rock people who are carrying Brian back from where he entered the arena.

"That is quite the girl you've got there," comments Ice King.

* * *

><p>Marceline waits until no one is around to reappear. She waits until the rock people and Brian are gone. Once they are, she reappears and looks around. The area appears to look a lot like a dark, dank cave. She goes deeper, realizing that the tunnel she is going down is taking her deeper underground. She eventually comes to a stop when she spots two paths. She groans, figuring out which path is the best to take. Then, very faint voices can be heard. She uses her vampire hearing to find where the voices are coming from. She leans her ear toward the right path, and hears the voices. Marceline floats down the right path, keeping her guard up so she doesn't get caught. As she floats down the path, the voices get louder. She then sees a light off in the distance. She slowly floats toward it and realizes it leads to a room. She pokes her head in and sees the Fight King sitting on his throne, along with seven figures standing before him; the Snow Warriors, the Ghostly Gang, and Doc to be more exact.<p>

Fight King laughs evilly. "Excellent fights, you guys. You showed those goody-two shoes whose superior."

"Well, our creators made us pretty powerful," says Doc in a robotic voice.

"Creators?" mutters Marceline.

Fight King turns to Doc. "Don't get too cocky, Doc, there are others out there who are strong."

"Like Finn the Human?" asks a voice.

Fight King groans. "Would someone tell me why we didn't shut her trap?" He looks up, and hanging from the ceiling in a cage, a girl with long brown hair, pale skin, and a long, blue dress is seen. She has black beady eyes and a frown on her face.

"Fight Queen," Marceline mutters.

"You want to end up like my old gladiator ghosts? I suggest you put a sock in it!" orders Fight King. Fight Queen crosses her arms in anger. Fight King turns back to the fighters.

"So what's the next part of the plan?" asks the snowman whose hat, scarf, and mittens are purple. And if one looks closely, eye lashes can be seen coming from the crystal eyes.

"Well, Crystal, since I saw the human boy in the audience, things should go smoothly. If he's mad that the master had Haunter kidnap his dog friend, then he should get enraged over this." Fight King has his throne move to the side. Behind him, a silhouette is seen struggling. Fight King hits the ground with his sword, causing a light to turn on above the struggling silhouette. Marceline gasps at the Fight King's prisoner: Princess Bubblegum. She is seen 18 again, her hands and feet tied up, and her mouth taped shut. She is wearing her casual outfit from "The Real You". "When I reveal her as the first prize, he should jump into the arena, telling me to release her. That's when you guys come in and beat him to a pulp."

"Not if I can help it," mutters Marceline. She grabs her axe-bass and sneaks into the room, hiding in the shadows and creeping along the wall.

"And after we beat him to a pulp?" asks Georgy.

"Then the master makes the-" He stops at mid-sentence, sensing something. The fighters look at each other in confusion.

"Something wrong, Fight King?" asks Doc.

Fight King turns his throne around toward the wall behind him. He looks at the shadows and vaguely sees a silhouette. "Doc, fire a laser right there," indicates Fight King. Doc nods and fires a laser from his eyes at the spot Fight King indicated. Marceline lunges from the shadows, avoids the laser, and hits Doc in the wall, causing his UFO to fall. Marceline turns around and hisses at the other fighters. She lunges at the ghosts and kicks them into the wall, then smacks the snowmen with her axe-bass. She turns to Fight King and goes to slash him, but he puts up his sword, blocking her attack. "It seems we have a spy."

"Shut your trap! Now, here's what's going to happen. First, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you, then I'm gonna free Bonnibel , and finally, my friends and I are gonna leave," lists Marceline. As she does; however, Crystal slowly rises up and forms an ice ball in her hand. She throws it at Marceline, and she instantly freezes. Fight King looks over at Crystal.

"Excellent work, Crystal," says Fight King.

"I think we can use her to our advantage," she replies, whispering her plan in Fight King's ear. He chuckles evilly.

* * *

><p>Back in the arena, the crowd begins getting anxious. Finn, on the other hand, is getting worried.<p>

"Where is she?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine," says Ice King, patting Finn on the back.

"No, something is wrong; I can feel it in my gut." The crowd then cheers as Fight King's throne rises back to its original position.

"Sorry for the wait, but we are back!" yells Fight King. "Before the final fight begins, I just wanna reveal the prize our fighters are competing for. This year's prize is probably the best one by far. May I present you... the bubblegum princess and the vampire queen!"

On each side of his throne, Bubblegum and Marceline rise up from the ground; mouths taped shut and tied up. Finn gets wide eyed and enraged. "See!" He yells as he grabs his sword and jumps into the arena. Ice King taps his finger tips together, and then follows after him. Fight King chuckles evilly. "FIGHT KING!" Finn yells in anger. He jumps up at him, sword extended, but a claw extends from the arena and grabs Finn's leg. It pulls him back into the arena and slams him on the ground. Finn looks and sees Doc rising out of the ground. Then, a cold, spine chilling wind occurs, causing the Snow Warriors to appear. Wendy, Booboo, and Georgy appear next to them, evil grins on their faces. Ice King lands next to Finn, helping him up.

"It appears that someone wants to fight our three finalists," says Fight King, grinning.

"You _know _that's not the reason I'm in this arena!" yells Finn.

Fight King raises his sword in the air, ignoring Finn's comment. "So be it! We will let this chump fight our finalists, and his little friend can help too." The gong rings and the Snow Warriors, the Ghostly Gang, and Doc all lung at Finn and Ice King.


	7. Fridjitzu Masters Finn and Ice King

Chapter 7: Fridjitzu Masters Finn and Ice King

Ice King quickly creates a large ice barrier, protecting him and Finn from the fighters. They bounce off the ice barrier, but stand their ground. The Snow Warriors and Ghostly Gang try to break through, but cannot.

"Step aside," says Doc, floating in front of them. His UFO gains to blasters on each side, and his eyes glow. Four lasers are fired at the barrier and begin slowly breaking through.

Inside the barrier, Finn slowly gets up and sees Ice King panicking. "Finn, this is bad. The ice barrier won't last much longer. What do we do?" Ice King asks.

Finn taps his finger tips together, thinking of a plan. 'Think Finn, PB and Marceline are captured, and it's up to you and Ice King to fend these guys off. All we have is my sword and...!' Finn then gasps.

"Ice King, I've got a plan." He begins whispering the plan in Ice King's ear; he rubs his hands together while laughing evilly.

Outside the barrier, Doc is seen almost breaking through the ice barrier. "Geez, this is some thick ice," comments Doc. "But I'm almost through, and then we can beat the tar out of these guys." Doc finally breaks through and creates a large hole in the ice barrier. They wait for Finn and Ice King to come out. Eventually, Crystal gets impatient.

"Freezie, Chilly, look inside and go fetch them so we can beat them to a pulp!" she orders. Freezie, the blue colored wear one, and Chilly, the green colored wear one, slide over to the hole in the barrier and peek their heads through. They look around, but are hit with shurikens made of ice. They launched back and hit the ground in front of Crystal. She, the ghosts, and Doc look and see Finn emerging with the bottom part of his hat covering his mouth. He is seen holding many icy shurikens. Ice King emerges with his beard wrapped around his mouth, holding an icy sansetsukon.

"What the? How did they?" questions Crystal.

"Forget how they hid from us, just get them!" yells Wendy. Both of Booboo's heads form dark orbs of energy and send them both at Finn and Ice King. But Ice King jumps in front of Finn and puts his hands out.

"Force of Blizzard!" he yells. He fires a powerful blast out snow out of his palms, sending the dark orbs back at Booboo. He gasps and gets hit in both heads, dazing him. Freezie and Chilly get up and slide over to them, forming icy balls in their hands. Finn does a weird finger motion, causing icy numb-chucks to form on his right hand. Freezie and Chilly throw their icy balls, but quickly break when Finn swings his numb-chuck. Ice King jumps into the air and points his hands at Freezie and Chilly.

"Caltrop Hail Storm!" yells Ice King. He fires small four-point spiked projectiles at them. Chilly slides out of the way, but Freezie gets pelted. Ice King ends his attack and lands, noticing that the projectiles knocked out Freezie's crystal eyes. He shakes, and then turns into a pile of snow. Ice King gasps and turns toward Finn. "Finn, the snowmen drop dead immediately after you knock their crystal eyes out!"

Finn looks over and glares at Chilly and Crystal. "Thanks for the advice," he says, swinging his numb-chuck hand. Crystal growls angrily and turns to Chilly.

"Come on, Chilly, we can take these guys!" she yells, clapping her mittens together. The pile of snow that was once Freezie rises up and turns into two icy swords. They each take one and slide toward Finn. They swing their swords, but Finn blocks with his numb-chuck. He jumps back and forms an arrow of ice. He throws it, but Chilly slices it in half. Crystal slides up and does a spin attack, breaking the icy numb-chucks. Finn gulps, but gets an idea.

"Snowblind!" He yells, disappearing by a burst of snow. Chilly and Crystal put up their guard and try to look in every direction. However, Finn appears behind them and kicks them in the back of their heads, causing the crystal eyes to pop out. Chilly and Crystal shake and turn into a pile of snow, while the icy swords melt.

* * *

><p>Ice King lunges at Georgy, who flies out of the way and fires a dark orb. Ice King destroys it with his sansetsukon. He then throws it toward Georgy, who didn't expect it. He is hit and sent to the ground. Ice King catches his icy weapon and turns toward Wendy. She glares at him and begins firing dark orb after dark orb.<p>

Ice King swings his weapon around, sending the dark orbs in different directions. One heads back toward Wendy and nails her in her rack, sending her toward the ground. Ice King nods with achievement and goes to meet up with Finn. But, the ghosts slowly get up and begin merging into the one large ghost.

Ice King groans, now forming an icy scythe like object on his free hand. The ghost inhales and exhales a ghostly wail like before. Ice King stands his ground and manages to throw the sansetsukon at the ghost. It quickly moves out of the way and fires larger, more powerful dark orbs at Ice King. He has little time to react and gets hit by a barrage of dark orbs.

He gets up, panting. He forms one, big, icy shuriken in his hand. This causes his other weapon to disappear. He throws the shuriken with all his might, sending it at high speeds toward the ghost. It grabs it and crushes it. It then turns invisible, causing Ice King to put his guard up. Ice King then gets an idea; he sits down Indian style and closes his eyes. After a few moments, he opens his eyes and swings his hand that is covered by the icy scythe like weapon behind him. A painful yell is heard, causing the ghost to reappear. It quickly fires another ghostly wail, but Ice King jumps high into the air and sticks his weapon into the ghost's head. He begins sliding down, slashing the ghost in half.

Ice King lands and has his weapon disappear. The ghost glows and turns back into a knocked out Wendy, Booboo, and Georgy. Ice King walks toward Finn, high fiving him.

"With those guys down, all that leaves is Doc," states Finn, who turns toward him. Doc is seen floating in one place, eyes glowing. Finn and Ice King look at each other with confused looks. Doc then turns his head around a full 180 degrees in a clockwise motion. He faces Finn and Ice King and speaks.

"Processing complete, fighting style Finn and Human and King of Ice use: Fridjitzu. Ice counter activate," says Doc in his robotic voice. On each side of his UFO, flamethrowers emerge. Finn and Ice King back up. "Now, prepare for… termination!" he exclaims, eyes glowing an evil red. He floats over to them at high speeds, flamethrowers activated. Finn and Ice King jump high into the air and both send a caltrop hail storm at him. However, Doc aims his flamethrowers up at the hail storm and fires. The projectiles immediately melt, causing Finn and Ice King to gasp.

Doc aims up at them and fires lasers from his eyes. Ice King puts up an ice shield to protect him and Finn as they land. Just as they touch the ground, Doc breaks through and launches his claws at them. Ice King quickly zaps them and they freeze. Doc retracts his claws back and looks at them. They spin around and break, which leaves Ice King shocked.

"Dagger of Chilled Glass!" cries Finn. He forms an icy dagger in his hand. He grips the handle and charges at Doc. He jumps high into the air and comes down on him with the dagger extended. Doc aims one of his flamethrowers at the dagger and fires a stream of fire at it, melting it. Finn gasps, causing Doc to grab him by the forearm. Ice King quickly reforms his sansetsukon and jumps at Doc, hitting his UFO. It then drops, and causes Doc to release Finn, who quickly gets away from Doc.

His claws quickly turn into tools as he begins fixing the problem with his UFO. Ice King takes this chance and throws his weapon, but one of the flamethrowers melts it. Doc rises back up and charges at them, firing lasers. Finn uses snowblind to disappear while Ice King uses thin ice. Doc stops and stays in one spot. Finn and Ice King then appear from both sides of him, icy numb-chucks and scythe like weapons ready at hand. However, Doc quickly begins spinning around, his flamethrowers active. Finn and Ice King have little time to react and are hit. Their icy weapons melt as they hit the ground, burnt. Doc stops spinning and stops using his flamethrower. He extends his claws and grabs both Finn and Ice King with each one. He hangs them in front of his face.

"It is obvious that we are equally matched. I was built for a mission, and that was to kill Finn the Human and any of his friends. Now, it is time I finished that mission. This one is for you, Ludwig von Wissenschaftler." Doc's chest opens, revealing a mechanical bomb inside. "Self-destruct sequence activated, 10 seconds."

Marceline and Bubblegum get wide eyed and begin struggling to escape. Fight King laughs.

"Yes! Finish them off Doc! Make your creator proud!" exclaims Fight King.

"9… 8… 7…"

Fight King laughs evilly. Marceline and Bubblegum try harder to escape, but cannot break the ropes keeping them tied up.

"6… 5… 4…"

The crowd begins panicking as they begin making their way toward the exits, not wanting to be blown up. Finn and Ice King are too worn out to try and escape.

"3… 2… 1… Enjoy!" Doc then begins shaking. Lights begin shining off of him. Eventually, a blinding light engulfs the entire arena, blinding Fight King.

"Been nice knowing you, Ice King," Finn mutters before Doc explodes.

"Likewise," replies Ice King. Him and Finn close their eyes and wait for their fate.


	8. Fight King's Last Stand

Chapter 8: Fight King's Last Stand

The bright light dies down. Fight King's jaw drops at what he sees in the arena. Finn and Ice King open their eyes and realize they are still alive. They look at Doc and notice a red aura coming off of him and he isn't moving.

"NO! How is this possible?" asks Fight King. A snap is heard from behind him. He turns around and sees Marceline with her right arm sticking through the ropes, hand pointed at Doc. Fight King growls in anger.

Ice King takes this chance and un-wraps his beard from his mouth and slams it on Doc's claw, freezing it. He swings it again and the claw bursts, freeing him. Ice King then zaps his other claw holding Finn, who easily busts out and breaks Doc's other claw.

"Stars of Frozen Rain!" yells Finn. He forms four icy shurikens in his hands. He throws all four of them at Doc, and they stick to the bomb in his chest. Finn then runs up to him and uppercuts him, sending him high into the air. Marceline's immobilize spell wears off, causing Doc to blow up without Finn and Ice King in his clutches.

Fight King growls with anger, and then takes out his giant sword. He then jumps into the air and lands in the arena, causing the place to shake. Finn and Ice King stand their ground and turn to Fight King.

"Human boy, you might've been able to take down my gladiator ghosts in the past, tricked me into giving you my sword so you could destroy it, and defeat my fighters. But, there's one thing you haven't done… BATTLE ME!" He yells, lunging at Finn and Ice King. Ice King acts fast and puts up an icy shield, but Fight King easily breaks through it. Finn turns his left hand into an icy numb-chuck and begins swinging it around. He collides with Fight King's sword, but bounces back. Fight King begins spinning around and continuously collides with Finn, who blocks by spinning his numb-chuck around. But each hit Fight King makes; he puts a crack into the numb-chuck. He stops spinning and jumps into the air. He comes down and swings his sword on Finn's numb-chuck, destroying it.

Finn gets launched back and hits the ground. Ice King quickly creates an icy sansetsukon and swings it around. Fight King puts his sword up to block Ice king's onslaught. He sees an opening and kicks Ice King right in the stomach, sending him into the air.

"I haven't fought like this in ages," Fight King comments as he jumps into the air and swings his sword, but the sword destroys Ice King.

"Force of Blizzard!" Fight King looks up and sees the real Ice King blast a forceful wave of snow at him. Fight King is sent to the ground and hits it hard, along with getting covered by a pile of snow. Ice King lands and walks over to Finn. "Finn, you okay?" he asks, poking at his side.

Finn begins coming to and slowly gets up. "Yeah, I'm fine. This guy is fricken powerful."

"He's the Fight King, what did you expect?" asks Ice King.

"There's only one way to finish him," says Finn. On cue, Fight King bursts out of the pile of snow, his sword held high in the air. "Destroy his sword," he finishes. He then forms the icy like scythe on his hand and rushes at him. Finn swings his weapon, but Fight King blocks it and sends Finn backward. He then swings his sword, sending a burst of green energy in the form of a slash.

Ice King puts up another ice shield, but the attack breaks the shield. Finn forms one, big icy shuriken in his free hand. He throws it at Fight King and he easily destroys it, rushes at him. Fight King jumps and sticks his sword into the ground. He swings around and kicks Finn back toward Ice King. He stops and lands on his feet, easily pulling his sword out of the ground. Ice King catches Finn and sets him down. Finn whispers something in Ice King's ear, and he nods. Ice King flies at Fight King, getting ready to zap him. Fight King raises his sword high into the air. Ice King only grins.

"Thin Ice," he mutters. He quickly disappears, causing Fight King's jaw to drop open. Ice King appears above his sword and zaps the blade, freezing it. Fight King begins losing his balance. Finn then runs up and jumps toward the frozen blade, slashing it in two with his icy scythe like weapon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells Fight King as he slowly turns to stone. Finn and Ice King pant heavily due to fighting three snow demons, Marceline's ghost friends, a robot, and Fight King. Finn runs up to the wall of the arena and climbs his way up to Fight King's throne, where Marceline and Bubblegum are being held. He slashes the ropes off of them and has his icy weapon disappear. He turns to Marceline and hugs her.

"I'm glad you're safe," he says. "Thanks for saving me and Ice King."

"If I hadn't gotten my arm free, you two would've been done for," she says. "But I should be thanking you for saving me and Bonnie." Finn looks up at her and receives a kiss on the lips. Finn smiles and turns toward Bubblegum.

"Glad to see you're safe too, Princess. But how are you eighteen again and yeah are you here?"

"Well, I-" She is quickly cut off.

"PRINCESS!" cries the Ice King with glee. He flies up to her. "It's so good to see you're safe… and eighteen again! How about a hug?"

Bubblegum rolls her eyes and points her right hand at Ice King, sending a blast of ice at him, freezing everything by his head. Finn, Marceline, and Ice King look at her with shocked looks on their faces.

"Care to explain?" asks Marceline.

"Well, before the incident with The Lich, I had been studying magic. I learned a few spells based around fire, ice, and electricity. So I hid the book somewhere in the castle library so no one would find it. After I turned thirteen, I kinda forgot about it. So after you guys left for the Ice King, I really wanted to help. I remembered the spell book and rushed to the library to find it."

"One I found it, I accidently dropped it. But, it fell open to a page on age spells. I quickly found one that would turn anyone to 18, and I managed to perform it. After that, I went to change into a more comfortable attire. After I did, I was about to go after you guys, but I was ambushed by three ghosts. They tied me up and took me here. I overheard Fight King say that making me a prize was part of "the master's" plan," finishes Bubblegum.

"Those ghosts didn't happen to look like the ones down there, would they?" asks Marceline, pointing at her knocked out friends.

"Yes, it was them who kidnapped me."

Marceline shakes her head and floats over to them, trying to get them up. She lifts Georgy's eyelid and notices that it is lifeless. She checks Wendy's and Booboo's; they too have lifeless eyes. She grabs them and flies back to Finn and Bubblegum.

"Something tells me these guys were hypnotized to fight and kidnap. I'm gonna hurry back to their place and drop them off before they wake up. You two go down under the stadium and free the Fight Queen," says Marceline. Finn and Bubblegum nod as Marceline flies off. They walk off, but Ice King stops them.

"Hey, what about me?" he asks.

"Oh, right," says Bubblegum. She points her hand at Ice King and sends a small fireball at him, melting the ice encasing him. The three of them head under the arena to free Fight Queen and anyone else they find.

* * *

><p>Ash and Haunter are seen heading down a tunnel that leads to Ludwig's lab. As they journey down the path, the tunnel begins getting more metallic. They reach a large, metal door. They walk inside and find themselves in Ludwig's lab. A brain inside a small, floating glass dome is seen on the opposite side of the room working on a new robot suit.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Ludwig?" asks Ash.

The brain, or Ludwig, turns around and floats over to Ash. "Yes, while I vas vorking on mein new suit, I got a distress signal coming from the Fight Kingdom."

"What does that mean?" asks Haunter.

"I'm afraid that Doc, the Snow Warriors, the ghosts, und Fight King were… defeated," says Ludwig, backing up a little from Ash. He rubs his eyes and sighs.

"Of course they were," he says. "I didn't think that chump would be able to defeat them."

"Vell… he did have help," adds Ludwig.

"What?"

"Yes; I got a scan result from Doc. Apparently, the boy vas using a technique called fridjitzu. I only know one guy who knows that technique: The Ice King."

"I've heard of him. He's not really that evil," comments Ash.

"But he knows powerful ice magic. He could be trouble if ve're not careful."

Ash thinks for a moment. "Ludwig, pull up a map and tell me what their next destination is."

Ludwig floats over to his computer and has two claws come out of both sides of his dome. He types something in and a map of Ooo is pulled up on his screen. Ludwig observes it and finds what Ash is looking for. "If they follow the path, their next destination is the Mole Kingdom."

Ash turns to Haunter. "Haunter, you're next mission is to cause mayhem in the Mole Kingdom. Hopefully the chump will stop and try to stop the mayhem, being the hero he is."

"Right away," says Haunter, flying through the walls of the cave. He peeks his head out and sees that sunset is approaching, letting Haunter roam freely without worrying about the sun.

* * *

><p>In the dungeon, Vivian is sitting on the edge of her bunk playing with a small blue fireball she created. She has it fly around the cell and bouncing off the walls. Jake is lying on his bunk, wondering if Finn is okay or not.<p>

He sighs, sits up, and looks up at Vivian. "Vivian, right?"

"Yeah," she replies, catching the fireball and making it disappear.

"You worried about Marceline?"

Vivian looks down and moves a strand of hair away from her left eye. "A little, but Marcy is a fighter. She can handle a lot of things."

"So… how do you know her?"

Vivian stares at Jake for a few moments, taking in what he asked. "…it was 400 years ago, and Marceline was on her way back to her place after a gig she booked. On her way home, she could smell blood. She went to investigate and found a wizard friend of hers dead. Looming over him was a girl, blood oozing out of her mouth."

"Angry, Marceline lunged at the girl and tackled her to the ground. She was pretty mad at the girl for killing her friend and wanted a reason for her doing it. The girl only told her it was because of bloodlust. At that moment, Marceline realized she was dealing with a vampire's greatest enemy… a werewolf."

"Werewolf! I knew there were wolves and Why-Wolves, but not werewolves!" cries Jake.

Vivian nods her head. "Werewolves are pretty rare to see though. But this wasn't just any werewolf… it was the Werewolf Queen," she says, her voice sounding more dark. Jake shivers as Vivian continues. "The two battled it out for a long time. Sadly, the werewolf queen came out on top and was going to finish Marceline."

"Lucky for her, I was passing by at the time and noticed the scene. I threw a fireball at her, drawing her attention toward me. I managed to chase her off by nailing her in the face. I took Marceline to my place and healed her up. After that, we started hanging out and became great friends."

"So… whatever became of the Werewolf Queen?" asks Jake.

Vivian shrugs. "Beats me, she hasn't tried to get revenge on us or anything."

Jake lies back down on his bunk and sighs. "I sure hope they're okay," says Jake.

"Don't worry, Marceline is a fighter; so is Finn."

"How do you know?"

"She told me about him a year ago; said something about making him his henchman or something."

Jake sighs and the two eventually fall asleep.


	9. Venus

Chapter 9: Venus

Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King stand before the Fight Queen and her guards, who were imprisoned in a jail cell somewhere below the arena.

"Finn the Human, thank you for saving me, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline the Vampire Queen from the clutches of the evil Fight King," says Fight Queen.

"What about me? I helped too," whines Ice King.

Fight Queen crosses her arms and sighs. "Thank you for helping, Ice King." She turns back toward Finn. "Finn, for saving me, I'd like you to have this." She pulls out a small, oval shaped red stone. "After we smashed Fight King to pieces, this was found in the rubble. We're not sure what it is, but it might help you on your quest."

Finn takes the stone and stashes it away in his pack. "Thanks, Fight Queen." He turns to Bubblegum and Ice King. "We should get going." Finn heads for the exit of the arena. Bubblegum waves goodbye while walking after Finn. Ice King winks at Fight Queen, causing her to look away in disgust. Ice King follows after Finn and Bubblegum. The three heroes make their way to a peaceful forest.

As they make their way through, Bubblegum looks up at the sky and notices the moon shining through the trees.

"Hey Finn, it's getting late. Shouldn't we set up camp or something?" asks Bubblegum.

Finn looks up and he too notices the moon shining from through the trees. "You're right, it's getting late." Finn goes ahead and reaches a large clearing with no trees, giving them a view of the clear, night sky. "This is a good spot to set up camp." He reaches into his pack and pulls out a folded up tent. He unfolds it and it instantly forms into a fully built tent. Bubblegum and Ice King just stare.

"Uh…"

"Jake and I got it at a flea market. It hasn't been used yet, so it's in really good condition."

Ice King stretches his arms and yawns. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but this old king is pretty tired. I'm gonna head inside and fall asleep." He walks in and sees four sleeping bags on the floor. He gets in the nearest one and falls asleep.

Finn heads off into the woods and tries to find some firewood, while Bubblegum looks for something they can sit on. Finn returns with some firewood, only to see Bubblegum struggling with a log. Finn sets the firewood down and goes over to help Bubblegum. They set it in front of the firewood. Finn sits down and watches as Bubblegum ignites the firewood using a fire spell. She sits down next to Finn, who is now looking up at the stars.

"Sure is peaceful, isn't it?" asks Finn.

"It sure is," replies Bubblegum, putting her head down on Finn's shoulders, making it a little awkward for Finn.

"Uh… PB, we're not dating anymore. So, this is kind of a little awkward for me."

"I know," she says, moving her head a little. "I just feel protected around you," she adds, closing her eyes. Finn goes back to looking up at the stars, gazing at their beauty; getting a whiff of Bubblegum's sweet scent now and then. Bubblegum continues resting her head on Finn's shoulder, yawning now and then. She eventually falls asleep. Finn hears her lightly breathing. He smiles, picking her up bridal style and walks over toward the tent.

_She's pretty cute when she's sleeping._ Finn opens the tent and gently puts her in the farthest sleeping bag away from the Ice King. He zips it up and takes her tiara off, setting it next to her. He smiles as he walks back outside, letting out a sigh when he's outside. Finn looks back up at the stars, putting his hands behind his head. He goes to sit back down, but hears a rustling noise. Finn stops and looks around for the source. He hears it again, this time catching a bush moving. He takes out his root sword, protecting himself from the danger that might attack him. He slowly walks toward the bush, raising his sword up into the air. Then, a figure jumps out and pounces on him, causing Finn to drop his sword. They roll toward the log he and Bubblegum were sitting on. The figure pins Finn's arms and legs to the ground, hindering his movement. Finn closes his eyes waiting for the figure to attack.

However, the figure lets out a soft cackle and kisses him on the cheek. Finn opens his eyes and raises a brow in confusion. "Miss me?" asks the figure in a very familiar voice. Finn looks up and sees a pale skinned beauty with long, raven black hair, a slim fit black T-shirt showing off her breasts, a blue jeans mini-skirt, black rocker boots, and a necklace with a strawberry pendent held by thin, black chains staring down at him with a smirk on her face.

"Marceline!" cries Finn, trying to get his arms free from her grip so he can hug her. Marceline lets go, letting Finn hug her.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting for me to return," says Marceline, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Sorry," replies Finn, getting up as well to retrieve his sword. As he picks it up; however, he feels a cold stare from Marceline. He turns around, putting his sword back in his pack. "How much did you see?" he asks nervously.

"Everything after Bonnibel falls asleep on your shoulder as you stare at the stars. Care to explain?" she asks, crossing her arms and getting a stern expression on her face.

"Look, Marceline, it's not what you think. I told her it was awkward for me when she put her head on my shoulder. Then she told me she feels safe around me."

"And carrying her bridal style?"

"That's how I carry every Princess to safety."

Marceline's stern expression turns into a sad expression. She sighs and sits down on the log. "I'm sorry, Finn. It's just… you're, by far, the best boyfriend I've ever had. All my other ones were just complete jerks; Ash being the biggest one. I just don't want anything to happen to us."

Finn walks over to her and sits down next to her, putting an arm around her. "Marceline, that's never going to happen," says Finn. "You might pull pranks on me and Jake sometimes, but they're harmless. You're too much of a radical dame for something to come between us."

Marceline smiles and hugs Finn. "You promise?"

"Trust me, nothing will ever come between us," Finn reassures. They stare into each other's black, beady eyes. Finn makes the first move and presses his lips against Marceline's. He bites her bottom lip for permission to enter, which she grants. The two began making out and sucking tongue, not caring who is dominant. Finn pulls Marceline closer to him until she is practically on his lap. Unknown to them; however, a pair of menacing red eyes with yellow pupils is seen watching them.

* * *

><p>Morning arrives in the Land of Ooo. In the clearing where Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King set up camp, Finn and Marceline are seen on the ground sleeping, arms wrapped around each other. The fire Bubblegum made the night before is burnt out. The tent Finn set up zips open with Bubblegum emerging. She stretches her pink, spaghetti arms into the air.<p>

"Beautiful morning," she says to herself. She turns and sees Finn and Marceline asleep on the ground. Bubblegum giggles. "That explains why he never came to the tent." She hears a soft moan. Bubblegum looks over and sees Marceline slowly getting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning all ready?" she complains. She gets up and stretches her pale, spaghetti arms. She spots Bubblegum staring at her. "Morning, Bonnie."

Bubblegum, somewhat annoyed with Marceline calling her that, walks over to her. "You and Finn sleep well?"

"Okay, I guess. The ground wasn't too comfortable, but I've slept on worse."

Bubblegum giggles at her remark. "So, where do we head next?"

Marceline goes to pull out the map from her skirt pocket, but a rustling in the bush is heard. Marceline and Bubblegum turn their heads and see someone emerging from the bush. It is a girl the same height as them with long, brown hair, somewhat pale skin, and black, beady eyes. She is wearing a black dress similar to Marceline's red one and has red heels instead of black heels. She is also holding a red hand fan with black rims.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were camping here," she says in a calm, sweet voice.

"Uh… it's all right," says Bubblegum. "Who are you?"

"My name is Venus; I come out here every day just to get away from the noise in my village. I like peace and quiet. Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom."

Venus gasps in amazement. "I've never met a princess before. And you are?" she asks, looking at Marceline.

"I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

"A princess _and_ a queen! This is my lucky day!" cries Venus. "What are two royal girls doing out here anyway?"

"We're trying to save a friend of mine and my boyfriend's friend," says Marceline.

Venus looks over and sees the still sleeping Finn. "He's pretty cute," she says, walking over to him. Marceline gets in her way.

"He's mine," she says, eyes glowing red.

Venus backs away. "Sorry… hey, how about I show you my village before you head off."

Marceline turns to Bubblegum, then back to Venus. "I don't know. We're kind of on a mission and-"

"We'd love to," says Bubblegum. Marceline turns to her, a surprised look on her face. She goes to say something, but Bubblegum stops her and pulls her toward her.

"Come on, we got all day to continue our quest," she whispers.

"It's not that, Bonnie. I'm getting a strange vibe from her," Marceline whispers back.

Bubblegum tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"Something is telling me that I know her somehow, and that she's evil. I just can't put my finger on it."

Bubblegum rolls her eyes. "I'm sure she's fine. I'm gonna go wake up Ice King, you wake up Finn," she says, walking toward the tent. Marceline sighs and floats over to Finn. Unknown to Marceline, Venus looks at her with a malicious grin.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I now know a princess, queen, <em>and <em>king!" exclaims Venus, leading Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Ice King through the forest.

"Yeah, awesome," mutters Marceline in a sarcastic tone.

"So Venus, where are you from?" asks Finn.

"I live in a small village in the center of this forest. It's really noisy though; full of werewolves."

"Wolves?" asks Ice King, shuddering.

"Well, half human, half wolves."

"Humans?" asks Finn, very curious.

"Yeah, after the Mushroom War, some humans survived, but werewolves quickly turned them into part werewolf."

"So you must be one of them," says Bubblegum.

"Yeah, but I've learned to control my werewolf half; most of the people in the village haven't."

Marceline floats up next to Venus. "Look, Venus, I can't enter your village. The minute those guys see me, they're going to attack me for being a vampire."

"Don't vampires have the power of invisibility?" asks Venus.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that power."

"Well you might wanna use that power now, we've arrived." Marceline does so and the five of them enter the village. All around them, half human, half werewolves are seen all around the village scratching themselves, barking, and growling at each other.

"Wow, it is noisy here," says Bubblegum, trying to talk over the noise.

"Yeah, we're almost to my house," replies Venus. They reach her house and head inside, the noise somewhat muffled. Marceline reappears and taps Bubblegum's shoulder.

"We need to talk." She pulls her into a corner, while Finn and Ice King take at Venus's dining room table. Venus pulls up a chair between the two.

"So, you're the hero around these parts?" she asks.

"Yeah; I beat up monsters, save people and innocent creatures, and princesses. But I save most of them from this guy over here," says Finn, pointing at Ice King.

"I just wanna be happy!" Ice King replies, waving his fist at Finn.

Venus chuckles. "Now, boys, there's no need to fight. Ice King, if you wanted a girl, you could've just come here," she says, winking. Ice King blinks and somewhat blushes. Venus turns to Finn. "How come I've never seen you around here before, Finn?"

"Well, there are no princesses beyond the Ice Kingdom that I know of, other than Fight Queen."

Venus giggles. "Well, you should visit here more often." She winks at him, causing Finn to blush.

* * *

><p>"What?" asks Bubblegum.<p>

"I think it's time we leave," demands Marceline.

"Why? We just got here."

"Listen, Pinky, the vibe I'm getting from that girl is getting worse and worse. She wants something, I know it!"

"But-"

"No buts! We're out of here!" Marceline turns to Venus, who is fanning herself with her hand fan. "It was nice meeting you, Venus, but we've gotta get going."

"Aww," she complains.

"Yup, sorry; come on Finn." She takes Finn's arm, but he doesn't move. "Finn, we're going now."

Finn stays still, staring at the wall with lifeless eyes. "Leave? But I don't want to leave," he says. "I want to stay here… with Venus," he says, getting up and walking over to her, wrapping his arm around her, and kissing her on the cheek. Ice King gets up as well and does the same thing, leaving both Marceline and Bubblegum shocked. Marceline's lips begin quivering and her eyes begin getting filled with water.

"Screw you, Finn! I thought you promised nothing would come between us!" yells Marceline. She rushes out the door, crying her eyes out.

Bubblegum frowns. "Marceline, wait!" she cries, following after her. Once gone, Venus continues fanning herself, a malicious grin forming on her face.


	10. Vampire Queen and Werewolf Queen

Chapter 10: Vampire Queen and Werewolf Queen

Bubblegum runs into the forest, for sure that Marceline ran back into there. "Marceline!" calls Bubblegum. She looks through bushes and up in trees, but the vampire queen is nowhere to be seen. Bubblegum sits down on a tree stump and sighs, shaking her head. "Finn, there's no way you would do something like that to Marceline. You two have a strong relationship," she says, quietly. As she shakes her head, water droplets fall on her bubblegum hair. "Huh?" She touches her hair from where the water droplets hit her. Her finger is wet; she licks it, then spits in disgust.

"Yuck! That was really salty. Wait… water… salty… tears!" She looks up and sees Marceline bawling her eyes out while sitting on a branch extended out above the stump Bubblegum is sitting on. "Marceline!" she cries. Bubblegum rushes up toward the tree Marceline is in and climbs it. She reaches the branch and sits next to her, wrapping an arm around her to comfort her. "Marceline-"

"Why can't I have a boyfriend, Bubblegum, why?" she sniffles.

"Marceline, I've got to thinking about this, Finn would never do something like that."

"Then why did he do it?" she asks, turning to Bubblegum. "He promised me that nothing would come between us. Then that bitch comes along and he suddenly falls in love with her!" She buries her head in her hands.

Bubblegum puts her finger tips together and closes her eyes, thinking of anything that might have caused this. _First we met her, she took us to her village, Marceline talked to me in the corner, Finn and Ice King go to her side... wait… Ice King! _"Marceline, I think I've figured it out. Don't you remember that not only Finn, but Ice King went to her side?"

Marceline stops bawling and slowly lifts her head up from her hands. "Yeah, you're right," she sniffles.

"And you were right about not trusting her."

Marceline's looks down, remembering how Venus took Finn away from her. Then, an old memory flashes into Marceline's mind. The night her wizard friend was murdered and when she met Vivian. The werewolf queen that night looked exactly like…

Marceline's teary eyes quickly engulf in flames of anger. She grabs Bubblegum's wrist and the two fly back to Venus's house.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Finn, that feels wonderful!" exclaims Venus. Finn is giving her a foot massage, while Ice King is lightly blows cool, icy wind on her, keeping her cool. "And thank you Ice King for providing the cool air. Now, about a little sugar," she says. Finn and Ice King stop what they're doing and they go to kiss Venus. But, her door is quickly kicked down. She looks to see who is responsible. Bubblegum stands in the doorway.<p>

"Princess, you came back!" exclaims Venus.

"Save it! I know you did something to Finn and Ice King to make them fall in love with you!"

"Oh, so you figured out my plan? Okay, that's fine, because there's nothing you can do about it." She snaps her fingers and werewolves quickly appear behind Bubblegum, growling. "I know you have no fighting abilities, so why should I fear you?"

"Oh, I'm not the one you should fear," says Bubblegum, a smirk on her face.

Venus tilts her head to the right, confused. The roof above her breaks open. She defends herself from the falling debris. Venus looks up and sees Marceline, eyes red with anger, looking through the hole in the roof. She flies down and grabs Venus, taking her to the forest. Bubblegum turns to the wolves behind her and fires an electrical spell, shocking them. The wolves run off in fear.

Bubblegum walks over to Finn and Ice King, trying to figure out how to get them back to normal.

* * *

><p>Marceline throws Venus down toward the ground with all her might. Venus hits the ground hard and gets up, rubbing her back in pain. Marceline lands before her and glares down at her.<p>

"Venus, I'm going to make sure no one has to suffer the wrath of the werewolf queen anymore. But to do that, I'm gonna have to get rid of her," she says, pulling out her axe-bass.

Venus looks up at Marceline, an evil grin slowly forming on her face. She then cackles evilly. "So, you know _I'm _the werewolf queen, huh? How'd you figure it out?"

"The memory of you killing my wizard friend popped back into my mind. Now, you're going to pay for stealing my boyfriend!"

Venus laughs. "Oh, Marceline, if you remember last time, your friend was the one who beat me. I beat you in a matter of seconds."

Marceline's eyes glow a more evil red. "I've improved over the years."

Venus takes out her hand fan. "Very well, if you say so," she says, opening the fan. However, she jumps up and spins around. When she lands, her fan now has sharp razors sticking out of the rims. "Let's dance."

Marceline swings her axe-bass, but Venus swings her fan, sending the axe-bass in a different direction. Marceline clutches her musical weapon and swings it again, but Venus jumps into the air and drop kicks Marceline, her heel in Marceline's stomach. She gets up and flies at Venus, but disappears as she approaches her. Venus growls in anger and looks around for Marceline. She is then kicked to the ground, but before she hits it, her hair is grabbed.

Venus floats into the air and begins spinning around. She is then thrown to the ground at lightning fast speed. So fast, her head goes into the ground. She begins struggling to get out. Marceline reappears and watches her struggle. She smirks evilly and walks up to her, fangs bearing. However, Venus quickly begins digging her way underground, sending dust everywhere.

Marceline jumps back and waits for the dust to clear. By the time it does, Venus is gone. Marceline clutches her fists in anger. The ground underneath Marceline begins shaking. She flies high into the air and sees Venus launch out, her fan at hand. She comes up to Marceline's height and slashes her with the fan, sending Marceline to the ground. She lands hard on her back, but slowly gets up. Her left arm is cut, but she fights through the pain and summons an amp while she takes out her axe-bass and plugs it in.

Venus lands with elegant style and sees the base next to Marceline. "Gonna play a song in _my _honor?" she asks with sarcasm.

"You could say that," replies Marceline. She then begins playing a song, sending powerful sound waves at Venus. She quickly covers her ears and kneels to the ground in pain. Marceline unplugs her axe-bass and quickly flies at Venus, slashing her in the stomach and launching her toward a tree.

Marceline looks over to her and watches as she slowly gets up, clutching her stomach in pain. "Had enough?" Marceline asks.

Venus winces a bit, but laughs. "I'm just getting started. But, I think it's time I kick it up a notch." She howls and begins undergoing a transformation. Ears poke out from her hair, her face quickly becomes wolfish, and fur grows all over her skin. Her eyes turn red with yellow pupils, and her hands turn into claws. "This isn't my full werewolf form, if that's what you're thinking," assures Venus, her voice more threatening.

"Why only go halfway? I'm gonna kick your werewolf ass no matter what, you know why?" Her eyes turn a light blue color, her skin turns into purplish bat fur, her hands turn into claws, and bat ears poke out through her hair. Venus grins, knowing the battle will be even more challenging.

"Not bad, too bad it's not enough!" she barks, lunging at her. Marceline hisses and flies at her, both their weapons at hand. They swing their weapons, but they bounce off of each other. Marceline strums her axe-bass, sending powerful sound waves at Venus. She counters it by letting out a loud roar, sending sound waves at Marceline's sound waves. They collide and destroy each other.

Marceline flies at Venus, one of her hands dragging along the ground, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Venus gets on all fours, getting ready to pounce. However, Marceline quickly lifts her claw off the ground, her speed increasing. She slashes Venus in the face, causing her to yelp and clutch her face in pain.

"Told you I've improved," hisses Marceline.

Venus shakes her head and glares at Marceline. "You wanna know why Finn and Ice King were in love with me? I have the ability to cast a spell on any guy I want whenever I wink at them. I heard Finn promise you that nothing would come between you two. So, I knew that I could use that to my advantage. Sadly, I didn't count on Princess Pinky to figure it out so quickly. But, once I'm done with you, I'll take her out and have Finn and Ice King serve me for the rest of eternity!"

She then takes out her fan, which is much sharper than before, and throws it at Marceline. She quickly puts up her axe-bass, blocking the hit. She pushes the fan back, but Venus catches it in her mouth, the razors facing away from her. She gets on all fours and charges at Marceline. She swings her head and launches the fan again, this time nailing Marceline in the stomach. She takes it out and clutches her stomach in pain.

Venus then pounces on her, sending her to the ground and causing her to revert back to her normal form. She looms over Marceline, drool dripping out of her mouth. "When I'm done with you, everyone will forget that there was a vampire queen! And I'll have Finn all to myself."

Marceline glares at Venus, her eyes slowly turning green. Her skin begins turning scaly, and horns pop out of her head. She hisses and kicks Venus off of her. Venus gets up, shocked. "You… you have more forms?"

Marceline hisses again and goes from her lizard form to her wolf form. "What the!" cries Venus. Marceline gets on all fours and rushes at the werewolf queen, pouncing and slashing her. She then jumps into the air and turns into her tentacle beast form, landing in front of the weakened werewolf queen. She grabs her and repeatedly slams her against the ground. She then throws her into a tree. Due to the damage she took, Venus reverts back to her normal form. Marceline shrinks down to her normal form and walks over to Venus, grinning.

"I told you I improved," she says, strapping her axe-bass around her and panting. Venus goes to get up, but blacks out. Marceline goes to leave her, but she turns and sees Bubblegum dragging Finn and Ice King.

"Marceline, I can't figure out how to get these two back to normal. I've tried everything," she complains.

"Well… I beat Venus, and she said she put a spell on them, so…"

On cue, Finn and Ice King shake their heads and look at their surroundings.

"What the flip just happened?" asks Finn.

"Where are we?" asks Ice King.

"It's a long story. We'll explain it on the way to…" Marceline goes to say, but she quickly falls to the ground.

"Marceline!" cries Finn. He rushes to her side and picks her up bridal style. As he picks her up, he hears her breathing. "She's still breathing, but we gotta get her to a hospital!"

Bubblegum walks over and takes the map out of Marceline's skirt pocket. She pushes the button and the holographic map appears. "According to the map, the Mole Kingdom is the closest place from her," says Bubblegum.

"There's no time to waste," says Finn, rushing off at blinding speed. Bubblegum and Ice King follow after him, trying to keep up.


	11. Into the Diamond Mines

Chapter 11: Into the Diamond Mines

Finn paces back and forth by the hospital bed with Marceline resting on it. After rushing his way through the forest and practically leaving Bubblegum and Ice King in the dust, he found the Mole Kingdom, knocking citizens over by accident while he tried to find the hospital. Off to the side of the wall, Bubblegum and Ice King are sitting in chairs.

"Finn, relax. The doctor said that Marceline will be all right," assures Bubblegum.

"I know, I just wanna be by her side when she wakes up," says Finn, gently taking her pale hand and kissing it.

"It's amazing how she didn't get any cuts or bruises from her battle," says Ice King, who was caught up to date by Bubblegum.

"Vampires recover very quickly. Any cut, gash, or bruise they get quickly closes up," says Bubblegum. They continue waiting, until Bubblegum looks through the open door to their room. Out in the lobby, she sees two moles. One looks as if his eyes are closed; he has two, thick white jowls connected to his face, a small, black nose just above them. Whiskers are seen coming off of the jowls. He has a white underbelly, sharp claws, somewhat large feet, and a shiny, white buck tooth sticking out. He is also in a panic. His friend looks exactly like him, only knocked out and has bruises all over his body. Both their skin color is brown.

Bubblegum gets up and motions Finn and Ice king to follow. Finn and Ice King shrug and follow her.

"Please, you have to help my friend! He's in great pain!" cries the frantic mole.

The nurse behind the counter, who is a female mole, nods. "We'll have someone come fetch him right away," she says.

Bubblegum is the first to approach the mole. She taps him on the shoulder, which causes him to jump in fear. He looks and sees Bubblegum. "Oh, it's just a pink girl," he sighs with relief.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"No, everything has been a living nightmare ever since last night," says the mole.

"What happened last night?" asks Bubblegum, tilting her head to the right as Finn and Ice King approach from behind.

"Well, my crew and I were in the mines, trying to dig up some diamonds."

"Diamonds?" asks Ice King.

The mole jumps in fear again when Ice King speaks. "Chill buddy, we're with her," says Finn, pointing at Bubblegum.

"Oh, thank goodness. Anyway, the Mole Kingdom is famous for the Diamond Mines. And we were just working out shift, until we hear a psychotic laughter. We stop and hold up our pick axes, showing we have weapons. Then, out of nowhere, a ghost flies down the mine and begins causing a rock slide. We manage to get out safely, but due to the rock slide, the mine has been blocked off. So, this morning, our king begins clawing his way through the rocks so he can check things out."

"He gets through and begins investigating. However, after an hour, he doesn't return. So my friend, Joe, and I head into the mines to find him. Sadly, another rock slide occurred. I made it out, but Joe here was crushed." He looks down at the knocked out mole, or Joe. "So I moved the rock off of him and carried him here. Now I'm waiting for someone to take him to a room."

On cue, two moles enter the lobby with a gurney. They pick up Joe, put him on the gurney, and take him to a different room. The mole sighs. "I'm sorry; I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Monty, leader of my digging crew."

"I'm Finn, that's Ice King, and this is Princess Bubblegum," says Finn, naming off his friends, well, friend and frenemy. "Well go into the mines and save your king."

Monty gasps. "You will!"

"Yeah, just as soon as our friend wakes-" He looks over to the room containing Marceline, but her bed is empty. "-up?" finishes Finn.

"Where did she go?" asks Bubblegum.

Monty scratches his head. "Who exactly are you looking for?" Behind him, a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes slowly appears, looming over him. The figure hisses loudly, causing Monty to jump into Finn's arms, shivering violently. The figure chuckles and speaks.

"Calm down, weenie, it's not like I want your blood or anything… or do I?" the figure asks, a serpent tongue slipping out of its mouth. Finn gasps and rushes up to hug the figure, dropping Monty onto the floor.

"Marceline, you're all right!" he says, hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. All I needed was a good rest; that battle with Venus wore me out. I haven't fought like that a long time," she replies. "So what's going on?"

"Some ghost invaded the Mole Kingdom Diamond Mines. The Mole King went to check it out, but hasn't returned. So Monty and his friend went inside the mines, but his friend got hurt and he brought him to the hospital. So I told him we'd save his king and the mines," says Finn.

"Oh, all right. So where are the mines?"

"I'll show you," says Monty, getting up and brushing himself off. "But before you go, you're gonna need some equipment. Follow me." Monty leads the gang toward a small house not too far off from the mines. He opens the door, and inside are five moles sitting around. Two of them are playing cards, one is sleeping, and the other two are sharpening their claws. One of the moles playing cards looks up and raises a brow.

"Hey, Monty, who're your friends?" he asks.

"This is Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King and… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," says Monty, looking at Marceline.

"I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

Monty nods and turns back to his friends. "Yup, they're here to save our king and chase the ghost out of the mines."

"That's going to be a bit tougher than we anticipated, Monty," says one of the moles whose sharpening his claws.

"Why?"

"After you left, some small dome or something was flying above the mines with some type if giant drilling machine. Don't ask me how a small dome can carry something like that. Anyway, it dropped it right through the roof of the mines."

"This ghost must want all the diamonds inside. You guys have gotta get in there fast," says Monty, indicating the heroes. He walks over to a closet and opens it. He pulls out four light helmets and four pick axes. Marceline rolls her eyes.

"Buddy, my boyfriend here is the hero of Ooo, so he won't need those little toys of yours. Bonnie here knows magic, and the king of dorks here knows ice magic. While I have one heck of an axe-bass," scoffs Marceline.

Monty looks back at his friends, who are very impressed. "Why didn't you just say so?" he asks, throwing the mining equipment back into the closet. "Let me show you to the Diamond Mines."

Monty takes them outside and leads them to the entrance to the Diamond Mines. Moles are seen clearing the rocks away from the entrance.

"This will take you into the mines. Be careful, every time someone enters, the ghost somehow knows and summons a rock slide to chase them out," warns Monty.

"Will do," says Finn. "Come on guys, let's go!" he exclaims, rushing into the mines. Ice King follows after him while Bubblegum forms a small fireball to light the way. She and Marceline head in after them. Monty sighs.

"I hope they'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Inside the mines, Finn clutches the handle of his sword, keeping his guard up. Ice King stays cool and has his hands behind his head. Bubblegum keeps the fireball small and calm. Marceline shakes her head.<p>

"Hey, Bubblegum, it's still pretty dark in here."

"Well sorry, Marceline, but I'm still learning how to keep a fireball as a light and not a projectile," replies Bubblegum.

Marceline extends her hand and uses her pyrokinesis to take the fireball away from her. She then causes it to grow in size, giving more light around them. "Now if we're talking."

Bubblegum crosses her arms, somewhat angry. As the four heroes continue through the mine, they begin coming across small diamonds on the ground.

"Something tells me these diamonds should be much larger," says Bubblegum.

A slight rumble begins occurring, causing Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King to almost lose their balance.

"What was that?" asks Ice King.

The rumbling gets louder, causing Finn, Bubblegum and Ice King to fall this time. Marceline takes her arm back, ready to launch the fireball. Before Finn, something jumps out of the ground, and lands before him. A mole that looks exactly like Monty stands before Finn, except it is much larger, has a muscular upper body, bigger and sharper claws, a sharper tooth, a large crown, and its eyes are glowing red.

"It's the Mole King!" cries Bubblegum.

The Mole King stares at the four heroes, and then goes to slash Finn, who rolls out of the way. "If he's the Mole King, then why is he attacking us?" asks Finn, getting up and gripping his sword. The Mole King lets out a low growl and points his right claw at them.

"Get… out… now!" he exclaims.

"What?" questions Ice King.

"Get… out… now… or… pay… the… consequences!" the Mole King exclaims. Everyone gets a confused look. Bubblegum; however, notices the pauses between every word, unlike everyone else. The Mole King then slams his left claw on the wall, causing the area to rumble. Marceline looks above and sees stalactites and boulders falling from the ceiling. She takes the fireball and chucks it, causing most of the boulders to burst. The stalactites get launched toward the Mole King. He jumps back, growling with anger. He looks down and notices two boulders, one large and one not as large, not too far off from the heroes.

The Mole King grins. "Now you die!" he says, no pauses. He puts his claws together to form a drill. He jumps and dives down through the ground, creating a hole, which quickly closes.

"What do you think he ment by 'Now you die'?" asks Finn.

"I don't know. But I think we're about to find out, look!" cries Bubblegum, pointing at the two boulders. The smaller boulder jiggles and rises into the air. It sets itself on top of the bigger one. Two rocky arms pop out of the big one, and a face gets chissled into the smaller one.

"It's a Rock Man!" cries Bubblegum.

"Rock Man?" asks Ice King.

"They're equivalent to snowmen, only much more dangerous."

"Not a problem for us," says Marceline, gripping her axe-bass. The Rock Man forms a rock in it's hand and chucks it at Finn. He takes his sword and swings at the rock, sending it back at the Rock Man. It rolls out of the way and rolls toward Finn, smacking him with its rock hand. Finn spirals into the wall of the mine. Marceline flies at the Rock Man and begins slashing into its body, but leaves no marks. On the bright side, her axe-bass is now sharper.

But the Rock Man quickly punches her to the ground. It then forms more rocks and begins chucking them at Ice King and Bubblegum. Ice King jumps in and freezes the rocks thrown at him and Bubblegum. He then zaps the Rock Man, who quickly rolls out of the way. Ice King freezes the ground it was once sitting on. The Rock Man rolls back to it's original position, unaware the ground was just frozen. It slips and almost falls. It quickly gets off the ice. Bubblegum gets an idea.

"Ice King, freeze the floor."

"What, why?"

"Trust me, I have a legit plan."

Ice King shrugs and begins firing at the ground where the Rock Man sits. It begins rolling away from Ice King's ice bolts; however, it eventually makes contact with some ground that was all ready frozen. The Rock Man, unable to stop, slides its way into a wall face first, dazing it.

"Now freeze it!"

Ice King zaps the Rock Man, freezing him instantly.

"Finn, Marceline, finish it!"

Finn and Marceline, who have recovered, rush up to the frozen Rock Man and bust it to pieces.

"Nice plan, Bubblegum," complements Ice King.

"Yeah, how'd you know it would slip around?" asks Finn.

"I noticed it when Ice King first tried to freeze it."

"Oh."

"Will someone tell me why the Mole King just tried to attack us? I thought he was a nice king," says Marceline.

"Something tells me that the ghost has something to do with this," says Bubblegum. "The onle way we're going to find out is if we keep going, come on."

"Ooo, someone is being adevnterous," comments Marceline, amazed that a princess like Bubblegum wants to continue on.

Bubblegum rolls her eyes and forms a new fireball, making sure Marceline keeps her pale hands off this one. The heroes continue on, but as they do, small diamonds begin showing up more. They then see a bright light in the distance, now being more cautious. They reach it and realize they are in a large, open room. On the left side of the room, a huge mound of diamonds sit. On the right, a giant drill with train wheels and mine carts filled with more diamonds sits. On the other end of the room, the Mole King sits on a throne.

"You made it past my Rock Man?" he asks.

"Wasn't _that _hard," says Marceline.

The Mole King thinks for a moment, then nods. "I guess heroes like you would be able to take one something like that pretty easily. But you're not dealing with Rock Man anymore, you're dealing with the Mole King!" he exclaims, jumping off his throne and landing in front of the heroes, causing the ground to shake as well. Finn and Marceline grip their weapons, Ice King clutches his fists, ready to fire some ice bolts, and Bubblegum makes the fireball disappear and her hands engulf in flames.

The Mole King chuckles evilly. "Pathetic." He then lunges at the heroes.


	12. Bubblegum to the Rescue

Chapter 12: Bubblegum to the Rescue

Finn puts his sword up and blocks a hit from the Mole King. He then begins slashing at him, but the Mole King keeps his claws up for protection. Mole King jumps back and charges at Finn again. He blocks, but Mole King begins trying to slash at Finn, who has his sword up to block. Mole King takes both his claws and slashes at Finn, sending him toward the ground. Mole King laughs evilly and puts his claws up in front of his face. "Who's next?"

Both Marceline and Ice King step forward while Bubblegum tends to Finn. Mole King laughs and charges at them. Ice King freezes the ground, causing Mole King to slip and slide. Marceline swings her axe-bass and sends him sliding back to his throne. Mole King slowly gets up and growls in anger. He straightens his crown and jumps high into the air. He lands on the ice, breaking it. He then drills his way underground, causing Marceline and Ice King to put their guard up.

They look all over the room, searching for a sign to give Mole King away. The ground begins rumbling everywhere. Mole King then jumps out from below Marceline, sending her high into the air. Mole King cackles and makes his claws longer and sharper. Marceline; however, stops herself from falling and is floating high in the air. She looks down and sees Mole King stomping in anger, which gives her a little chuckle. Ice King takes this chance and zaps Mole King, freezing him. Marceline flies down toward Ice King, who seems rather proud of himself.

However, the ice Mole King is encased in begins cracking. He breaks out and points his claws at Marceline and Ice King. He then fires his six claws at them. Ice King puts up an ice shield wile Marceline dodges using excellent flying skills. Mole King's claws grow back and he digs underground again. Marceline and Ice King looks around and see a hole starting to form to their left. They go to attack it, but Mole King jumps out from behind and kicks them into the wall with his feet. Marceline and Ice King hit the wall hard and fall to the ground, knocked out.

Finn, who has recovered, and Bubblegum rush toward him. Bubblegum's hands engulf in flames and she begins throwing fireball after fireball. Mole King puts his claws up and blocks the fiery attack. He puts them down only to be slashed by Finn. Mole King stumbles back, a gash on his stomach. He glares at Finn and roars loudly. He begins growing in size and his upper body gets more muscles. He looks down at Finn with an evil glare. "PREPARE TO DIE!" he yells.

He slashes at Finn, but he jumps back and rushes up his arm. Mole King; however, slaps Finn off his arm and to the ground. He goes to stomp on him, but Bubblegum sends a fireball at his foot. Mole King screams in pain and falls over, causing a loud *thud*. Rocks begin falling down onto Mole King, which angers him. Finn gets up and rushes at him, sword swinging. Mole King laughs at Finn's feeble attempt to attack him. He simply kicks Finn toward the wall, causing him to fall where Marceline and Ice King are.

"FINN!" cries Bubblegum.

Mole King laughs, walking over to the knocked out heroes, causing the ground to shake. "Your friends are pretty weak, Princess Bubblegum," says Mole King in a deep toned voice. He walks over to the drill and drops the three motionless heroes in an empty mine car. "I guess this will be easier than I thought," he says, putting his claws together and drilling underground.

Bubblegum stays calm, gasping as an idea pops into her mind. "If his claws are made of what I think they are, then this should do the trick." She puts her hands together and closes her eyes. The ground begins shaking as Mole King jumps high into the air and comes down on Bubblegum claws first. "Fulgura orbem," she whispers. She begins forming a large, yellow orb in her hands. She then opens her eyes and grunts as she flings it at Mole King. The orb hits his claws and begins zapping him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yells Mole King. Bubblegum grins, knowing she was right about what his claws were made of. Mole King begins shrinking down to Monty's size, only slightly bigger. He loses his upper body muscles, and his eyes go back to looking like Monty's. He falls to the ground and bounces into the mine car filled with diamonds. His head his poking out, mouth open. An eerie mist begins coming out of Mole King's mouth. The mist begins forming into something: a ghost. But not just any ghost, a certain spectral fuser.

Bubblegum gasps. "You!"

The spectral fuser rubs his ghostly face in pain. "That was one hell of a lightning attack you used, but yes, it is I, Haunter!" he exclaims.

"You're behind all this?" asks Bubblegum.

"Yes and taking control of Mole King was brilliant!"

"So you're the cause of his makeover; because right now, he looks like a regular mole, only somewhat bigger."

"Yes; spectral fusers have the choice to change the host body's appearance. Sadly, if they do choose to change it, it takes a lot more time for them to have full control over their victim."

Bubblegum remembers back when they first met the Mole King. He paused between words when he first spoke. "So, back when you first met us, he was the one speaking?"

"Yes, he tried to warn you to get out now so you wouldn't have to deal with me. But, being heroes, you'd ignore his warning." He looks toward the drill train. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I've got some cargo to deliver to my master," he says.

He flies over to the drill train and starts it up. "Drill Train 3000, don't fail me now!" He blows the whistle and it slowly leaves the area. Bubblegum rushes at the mine car holding her friends. She lunges at it, but the train picks up speed, causing Bubblegum to hit the ground. Haunter cackles evilly as the train gets further and further away from Bubblegum.

She pounds the ground in anger. "Crap-shack, how am I going to catch up to him now?" Bubblegum spots an empty mine car. An idea forms in her head and she jumps in it. She points he hand out behind her and sends a blast of fire out. She starts moving and quickly gains speed. As Bubblegum catches up to the Drill Train 3000, she looks down and nothing but darkness down below. She also notices that the tracks are pretty old as well. But she stays focused on her mission: saving her friends.

* * *

><p>Haunter smiles evilly as he thinks how much praise he'll get from Ash for bringing him diamonds, Finn, Marceline, and Ice King. He looks back at his cargo, making sure they're still there. Haunter's eyes move up from his cargo and he jumps in shock as he sees Bubblegum coming up on him. He then hears a moan and looks to see the Mole King slowly waking up.<p>

"Ugh… where am I?" the Mole King asks in a deep toned voice. Haunter grins evilly and fuses with the Mole King again. He quickly regains his upper body strength, red eyes, and sharp tooth. He jumps out of the diamonds and stands on them. Bubblegum gasps at the sight. Mole King points his claws at her and begins firing at her. Bubblegum ducks into the mine car; however, the hand she is using to speed up touches the mine car, causing it to slowly burn away.

Bubblegum groans at the stupid thing she just did. She gets up and jumps onto the edge of the mine car. She makes a leap toward the mine car holding her friends. Bubblegum barely grabs onto the edge and quickly pulls herself up. She makes her way over to a mine car filled with more diamonds that sits right in front of Mole King.

"I thought you said it take time to gain full control over the host body if you decide to change their form?" Bubblegum asks.

"You should really study on my species some more. If we use our old host's body and they are weakened, they become easier to control," says Mole King, taking a slash at Bubblegum. She jumps and forms a plasma whip and icy shield. Bubblegum lashes at Mole King, who jumps into the air and comes down and goes to slash her. She puts up her shield to protect herself from the attack. Mole King slashes away at the shield, trying to break through. Bubblegum holds her ground and lashes her whip at him, electrocuting him. Mole King growls and has his claws grow in size. He slashes the shield repeatedly, causing cracks to form. Mole King raises his claws high and comes down on the shield, breaking it.

"Pathetic piece of bubblegum, when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but chewing gum!" exclaims Mole King. He takes his left claw back, ready to stab her. Bubblegum takes a step back, then spots the control system. She swings her whip at Mole King's claw, causing a powerful shock to course through his body. Mole King screams in pain, causing Haunter to come back out and Mole King to fall to the ground, back to normal once more.

"Glob, that stings!" he yells. Bubblegum jumps over him and lands in front of the control panel.

"Hey, Haunter!" she cries. Haunter turns around, glaring at her. Bubblegum smirks and whips the controls, causing them to spark and malfunction. Haunter's jaw drops in shock as the Drill Train 3000 begins picking up speed.

"You bitch, you doomed us both!" he yells.

"You wish," replies Bubblegum. She back flips over Haunter and lands before Mole King. She grunts while trying to pick him up and tosses him toward the mine car with her friends in it. She then bends down, giving Haunter a perfect view of her bubble butt. She unhooks the mine car holding her friends from the mine car holding diamonds. Bubblegum turns back to Haunter and waves at him before she jumps on the unhooked mine car. Haunter watches as Bubblegum and part of his cargo slowly begins disappearing.

He flies over to the controls and starts pounding them, trying to get them to work. He looks ahead and sees that there is a huge gap in part of the tracks.

"What the hell?" he cries. Haunter begins panicking, and then realizes he can float. He can float. He quickly floats off the train and watches as it and the diamonds fall into the dark abyss. "What's Ash going to say when he finds out about this?" he questions.

"What will he say, indeed," says a familiar voice. Haunter turns around and sees Crystal Prince standing on the edge of the tracks.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asks Haunter, not really happy to see the prince of crystals.

"Just wondering how your mission is going," replies Crystal Prince.

"Well, it failed, sadly," Haunter replies, frowning.

"No diamonds or pests, huh?"

Haunter glares at him. "I don't need to take this shit from you. I'm heading back to the hideout." Haunter disappears, leaving Crystal Prince alone.

He looks down into the abyss. The prince snaps his fingers and a floating platform made of crystals rises up, holding the Drill Train 3000 and the two mine cars filled with diamonds. Crystal Prince chuckles evilly as he and the diamonds are engulfed by a crystal pillar. The pillar bursts and they are gone.


	13. Stumbling into the Spider Kingdom

Chapter 13: Stumbling into the Spider Kingdom

After Bubblegum saved her friends from Haunter, Monty and his crew quickly came to her aid on a handcar. Monty explained to Bubblegum how he had heard a loud roar come from the mines and thought she and the others were in danger. So he took his crew and rushed into the mines. Bubblegum asked how they knew she was on the tracks. Monty replied by telling her he heard cackles and noises from the room Mole King was fought.

We find our heroes in the center of the Mole Kingdom, standing before the Mole King. All the citizens are seen around them.

"For his heroic actions, I would like to thank Finn the Human and his friends for saving me and the mines from that dastardly ghost," says the Mole King, pulling out a yellow medal. He goes to put it around Finn's neck, but he puts his hand up.

"Actually, it was Princess Bubblegum who saved the mines. She's also saved us and the one who saved you," adds Finn, only causing Bubblegum to blush.

"Is that so?" questions the Mole King, raising a brow. "Well then, for _her _heroic actions, I'd like to thank Princess Bubblegum for saving me and the mines!" Everyone claps their hands as Bubblegum lifts her hair so the Mole King can put the medal around her neck. She turns to her friends, who are clapping as well. Finn and Ice King give her big smiles, while Marceline floats up to her.

"I gotta admit, Bubblegum; you came through and saved us. I guess you're a pretty good fighter."

"Wow… thanks, Marceline," replies Bubblegum.

"Just don't let it go to that big brain of yours, Bonnie," she says, patting her head. Bubblegum sighs. Monty approaches them.

"Thank you all for saving the Diamond Mines. If I hadn't met you, our king and mine would still be controlled by that ghost."

"No problem, Monty. It's what we do," says Finn.

"I wish you luck on your quest," he adds. "You're welcome to come back and visit any time."

"Thanks; come on guys, let's move out!" Finn exclaims, rushing off. Bubblegum giggles and follows after him, Marceline and Ice King close behind.

* * *

><p>Vivian is sitting on the edge of the top bunk, her right leg dangling from it. She has the stocking on that leg hanging off her foot. She sighs as she swings it back and forth. From the bottom bunk, Jake watches as the tight swings back and forth. He then shakes his head and stretches his head up to Vivian.<p>

"Do you have to swing it back and forth?" asks Jake.

"Well excuse me for being bored," says Vivian, pulling the stocking back on her leg and putting the heel back on. As she does, the door to the dungeon opens. Jake and Vivian look and see Ash walking toward their cell.

"What do you want?" asks Jake, glaring at him.

"Just wanted to see how my prisoners were doing," says Ash, hands behind his head.

"Do you really care?" asks Vivian, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, not really," laughs Ash. "But, you two are probably hungry, so…" He takes out his cherry blossom wand and fires a beam through the bars. On the ground, a plate of ice cream and strawberries appears. Jake gasps at the sight. "Ooo, ice cream!" he cries excitedly. He dives toward the plate and begins throwing the ice cream in his mouth.

Vivian floats off her bunk and toward the plate. "Why are you giving us food?" she asks, taking a strawberry and sucking the red right off of it. "Most villains have their captives starve to death."

"Well I'm not like most villains. The only reason you're here is to lure that chump here," Ash explains.

Vivian chucks the shriveled up gray strawberry at Ash, only to watch it get zapped by the bars. Ash shakes his head.

"Well, enjoy your meal; I gotta go wait for Haunter so he can give me a report on his mission." He goes to walk toward the door, but Haunter floats in the doorway. "Haunter, you're back! Did the mission succeed?"

Haunter hesitates to answer Ash's question. He thinks how badly Ash will punish him. "Well… you see… I…"

"Failed?"

Haunter blinks, and then hangs his head in shame. "Sadly, yes, I have failed you."

Ash goes to say something, but Ludwig floats in, his claws holding something.

"Ash, I've got news!" he cries, waving his claws around franticly.

"What is it, Ludwig? I'm kind of busy," Ash replies.

"Vell, I vas looking at mein map vhen I realized that if they do manage to get past the Mole Kingdom, then their next stop vill be the Spider Kingdom."

Ash stares at the dome encased brain, and then turns back to Haunter. "You got lucky, Haunter," he says. He turns back to Ludwig. "Ludwig, you and Crystal Prince are going on a mission. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"We talked after that bubblegum princess beat me; I haven't seen him since then," says Haunter.

"Come on, we've gotta find him. I need him for the mission," says Ash as he heads through the door that leads him to the dungeon. Haunter and Ludwig float after him, shutting the door behind them. Once shut, Vivian begins pacing back and forth.

"This is bad, Jake, really, really bad," says Vivian.

"Why?" he asks, lifting his head up from the plate, ice cream all over his face.

"The Spider Kingdom is one of the deadliest kingdoms in all of Ooo."

"How so?"

"It's filled with venomous spiders that deliver slow, painful deaths. It's also ruled by the most ruthless ruler in all of Ooo: The Spider King."

"The Spider King; I've never heard of him," says Jake, using his tongue to wipe his ice cream covered face.

"I haven't seen him, but Marceline has. She told me he was but a normal spider before the Great Mushroom War. The radiation from the war turned him into what he is today: a nasty tyrant who has a bloodlust hunger. His bloodlust hunger makes the werewolf queen seem harmless," she says, floating over to the plate and picking up another strawberry and sucking the red from it. "If those guys aren't too careful, then their journey could end in the Spider Kingdom."

Jake shivers, envisioning how it would be if he entered the Spider Kingdom. "Great, now I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Vivian shakes her head. "I hope they make it through okay." She floats over to the top bunk and sits on the edge, sighing. Jake stretches over and tries to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Bubblegum gazes at her medal as the heroes walk through an open field. She can't believe she ended up saving her friends, Ice King, and the Mole King. She usually wins medals and trophies because of her knowledge on science and glycomics, as well as the trophy she won from the Whistling Choir Death Match Championship. But for saving people and fighting off evil; she thought that wouldn't happen in a million years.<p>

Finn turns to Bubblegum and notices her still gazing at her medal. "You totes deserve that medal, PB," he says, smiling.

"Thanks, Finn," replies Bubblegum as she hides the medal inside her shirt. "Where are we heading anyway?"

Finn stops dead in his tracks. "Oh clam, we were so caught up with your reward, we forget to check the map!"

Everyone turns to Marceline, who is tuning her axe-bass. She feels the stares from everyone and looks up. "Hm? Oh, right, the map." She reaches for her skirt pocket, but stops when she feels something wet hit her head. Looking up, she sees dark clouds and water falling out of them.

"Oh great, rain," says the Ice King, crossing his arms.

"This is barf," says Finn.

"Maybe for you guys," says Marceline. She straps her axe-bass back on and extends her right hand. Black smoke engulfs it and her umbrella she used to use to protect herself from the sun appears. "Now that I have this pendent, I thought I wouldn't need my umbrella anymore. But in a situation like this, it's usable again," she says, smirking.

Finn shakes his head and turns around to look ahead. He squints his eyes and sees a distant light. He gasps and jumps up and down. "Guys, I think I found shelter!" he cries, rushing toward the light.

"Finn, wait!" cries Bubblegum. She groans when she doesn't stop. "Come on," she says, motioning the others to follow her. Marceline picks Bubblegum up with her free hand and flies after Finn. Ice King flies after the two royal females. As they go after Finn, the rain begins pouring down harder. They eventually reach Finn and find him in front of a house trying to open the door.

"Finn, maybe nobody is home," says Marceline, putting Bubblegum down.

Bubblegum nods in agreement. "Yeah, let's just try to-"

Finn begins pounding on the door repeatedly. "Hey, anyone home? We're getting soaked out here!" he cries. Ice King, who is completely soaked, shakes his head. Then, lightning strikes next to him. He jumps in fear and stumbles into Marceline and Bubblegum, who stumble into Finn. The four of them hit the door, causing it to fall off its hinges.

"Well, we made it in," says Ice King, wringing out his beard.

"Yeah, but we're breaking and entering," replies Finn as he gets up and puts the door back up in place. Marceline closes her umbrella and looks around.

"Oh yeah, this place is full of light," she says sarcastically.

"The lightning must've caused a power outage," says Bubblegum.

The four heroes stand in complete darkness, the pitter patter of rain hitting the roof of the house. Finn walks around with his hands extended out. As he does, something brushes up against his leg, causing him to jump in shock.

"What?" asks Ice King.

"Something just brushed up against my leg," says Finn.

Bubblegum goes toward him, but feels something gently biting her leg. "Ugh, what the cabbage is gnawing at my leg?" she asks, trying to get it off.

"Hang on, I have night vision goggles," says Ice King, pulling them out. After the Scorcher burned his old pair, he got his hands on some new ones. He puts them on and looks around, making sure they work. "There we go. Now, let's see what we got here." Ice King looks at Bubblegum's leg and screams. A spider the size of a small dog is seen gnawing at Bubblegum's leg. It licks its lips, getting ready to actually bite Bubblegum's leg. "SPIDER!" cries Ice King.

Bubblegum screams in terror and manages to shake the spider off. It hits the wall, dazed. Ice King quickly zaps it and freezes it. Bubblegum forms a fireball to give her, Finn, and Marceline light. She looks over at the spider and shivers with fear.

"I've never seen a spider _that _big before," says Finn.

Marceline floats over to it and examines it. She takes her axe-bass and slices the frozen arachnid in half. She looks at the guts and finds a large, green sac on the left half of the sliced body. "You're lucky you got that thing off your leg, Bubblegum, this spider has a poison sack. Luckily, it was just gnawing at your leg. If that thing had bit you, it would've injected poison in you. You would've died a slow, painful death," says Marceline.

Bubblegum shivers at the thought of dying. She stands close to Finn, knowing he'll protect her.

"What kind of spider was that?" asks Finn.

"That was a mutated spider created by the radiation from the Mushroom War. They are larger than average spiders and are very venomous."

"You seem to know a lot about these spiders," says Bubblegum. "I haven't seen any spider like these before."

"I know all this because I've seen the king."

"The king?" questions Ice King, still wearing his night vision goggles.

Marceline nods. "The Spider King is, by far, the most evil being out there right now. His bloodlust hunger makes Venus look harmless."

"How come we've never heard of him?" asks Finn.

"Because after he formed the kingdom, Billy rushed in and fought the Spider King, just barely beating him. Afterwards, Billy had a wizard put a spell on the Spider King's castle. The spell prevented him from leaving it and weakened him. Without the king, the spiders of the Spider Kingdom just stay in their houses, waiting for their king to be released so he can give them commands," explains Marceline.

As Marceline tells the story, a spider slowly comes out of the darkness and into the light made by Bubblegum's fireball. The spider chuckles evilly and turns around, pointing its bulb at the vampire queen.

"And I don't even need to look at the map to tell you where we are. We are in the-" She is quickly cut off by webbing wrapping around her entire body. "What the nuts?" cries Marceline, struggling to escape the webbing. She is then pulled toward the spider that wrapped her up.

"MARCELINE!" cries Finn.

The spider laughs. "Fools, you shouldn't have come to the Spider Kingdom! Tonight is the night that we cause chaos!" cries the spider. It jumps back into the shadows, taking Marceline with it. Finn goes after the arachnid, but dozens of spiders quickly jump out of the shadows and surround Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King.

"What do we do now?" asks Ice King.

Finn pulls out his sword and grips it tightly. "We fight."


	14. Citadel of the Spider King

Chapter 14: Citadel of the Spider King

Finn jumps high and stabs two spiders in their heads. He takes his sword out and swings it at an oncoming spider, slicing it in half. Bubblegum throws fireballs at three spiders about to jump her. She watches as they burn to death. Ice King is surrounded by four spiders. They slowly approach him and move their pincers, showing they mean business. Ice King backs into a wall and begins shivering.

"Oh no, what will I do?" he asks in a sarcastic tone, which confuses the spiders. "Oh, I know. ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!" Ice King fires four ice bolts at the spiders, freezing them. "Well, that takes care of the spiders. What do we do now?" asks Ice King.

Finn stashes his sword away and walks over toward a window. He looks out and sees a tall building in the distance. Lightning lights up the sky and reveals the Spider King's castle. "There's only one place that spider would've taken Marceline," says Finn.

"You mean the Spider King's castle? Finn, are you nuts? That castle holds the deadliest king in all of Ooo. For all we know, he could be worse than The Lich!" cries Bubblegum.

"The Lich was so evil because he wanted to destroy the world! What makes this guy so evil?"

"He's got a point," pipes up Ice King. "Marceline really didn't say why Billy had a wizard imprison him. She just said something about his bloodlust hunger."

"Either way, this guy could be ten times worse than The Lich. We need to take things slow."

"Screw that damn plan, I'm saving my girlfriend!" he yells.

Bubblegum backs up, shocked to hear Finn, the nicest boy she knows, say something like that. In all her years of knowing him, he has never yelled at her like that. Finn goes toward the door and puts his hand on the knob. Bubblegum puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, I know you're mad that that spider took Marceline. But you don't need to take your anger out on your friends." Finn looks down on at the floor, taking in Bubblegum's words. "If we take things slow, our chances of getting Marceline back will be much greater."

Finn releases his hand from the door knob and turns around to face Bubblegum. "You're right, Princess. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's all right, Finn, you just want to save Marceline. Now, what's our next move?"

The three heroes rush through the town, the rain still pouring down. Along the way, Ice King creates an icy shield above them to protect them from the rain. Spiders notice them and go to attack. Finn takes out his sword slices them in half.

"Something tells me we'll be running into a lot of those guys," comments Ice King. They continue their trek to the castle. As they get closer, Finn keeps wondering if Marceline is okay. He knew she wasn't used to being the damsel in distress. She was a queen, a _vampire _queen to be more exact. Marceline is always able to fend for herself, but Finn knows that this time, she needed help.

They reach the towering castle and go to approach the bridge to the front door. However, Ice King senses something unnatural.

"Guys, wait. Remember there is a spell on the castle."

"Yeah, so what?" asks Finn.

Ice King looks down and spots a rock. He picks it up and tosses it at the bridge. Before it even reaches the bridge, the rock gets zapped by a force field and disintegrates. "I knew it; the spell put on the castle will destroy anything that touches it."

"How did you know what kind of spell it was?" asks Bubblegum.

"Easy, I could tell with my wizard eyes," replies Ice King, pointing at his widened eyes.

"All right, but how do we get pass it?" asks Finn.

"Don't worry, I can take this down," says Ice King, stepping in front of Finn and Bubblegum. He cracks his fingers and takes a deep breath. He points his hands at the castle and fires a green beam. The beam makes contact with the force field and slowly begins disappearing. The force field disappears completely, giving the heroes access to the castle.

"Way to go, Ice King!" exclaims Finn. _Wow, never thought I'd be saying that._

Ice King chuckles, and then falls over due to a lack of energy. Finn and Bubblegum go up to him and help him up. He is panting heavily.

"You okay?" asks Bubblegum.

"Yeah, it's just… been a while since I've… had to do that spell," pants Ice King. "That spell takes… a lot out of you."

Finn pats his back. "Just hang in there." He stares at the entrance and motions Bubblegum and Ice King to follow him.

* * *

><p>The spider that took Marceline is seen climbing a tall, spiraling staircase. As he climbs, Marceline struggles to escape. The spider feels her squirming on its bulb and laughs. "It's pointless to try and escape, queen of vampires," it laughs. Marceline glares at the spider and ignores his comment. She gasps and turns her right hand into a clawed hand. She breaks through and looks down on the spider. "Wait, how did you-" The spider is quickly cut off by Marceline slashing his face. He screams in pain and holds his face with his front two legs. Marceline takes out her axe-bass and slices him in half. She then cuts the webbing off her mouth.<p>

"That takes care of that; now I gotta find a way out of here," says Marceline, strapping her axe-bass back on. She starts to head down the staircase, but an unfamiliar voice stops her.

"Going somewhere, vampire queen?" asks the voice. Marceline stops, turns around, and sees a large spider with four menacing blood red eyes, two larger pincers coming out of its mouth, and eight black, boney legs. His skin and the bulb are black. On the top of its bulb, a red skull and cross bones is imprinted on it. On its head, a large crown with three black jewels sits.

"Spider King, it's been some time," says Marceline. "I haven't seen you since you and my dad had that little spat."

The Spider King frowns. "It was unwise of the Lord of Evil to disagree with me."

"It was unwise of _you _to actually go up against him," Marceline smirks.

"And it was unwise of _you _to enter the Spider Kingdom," the evil tyrant replies. "I'm going to have fun killing the Lord of Evil's daughter."

Marceline backs up as the Spider King takes a step toward her. She then smirks. "You know, it's going to be hard to kill someone when you can't see them."

"What?"

Marceline cackles evilly and turns invisible. Spider King pounds the ground in anger. "Damn that crafty vampire. I guess it's time for a little hunt," he says, walking down the spiraling staircase.

* * *

><p>Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King step foot into the Spider King's castle. All around them, statues of the Spider King stand. Above them, a chandelier is hanging. Finn looks and spots a staircase heading to the next level of the castle, and a door at the other end of the room.<p>

"Okay, Bubblegum and I will look on the next floor; Ice King, you take this floor. Once we find Marceline, we meet back here and get the heck out of here," explains Finn.

"What about the Spider King? Without the spell up on his castle, he can escape," says Bubblegum.

"Ice King, do you think you could put the spell back up once we get out of here?"

"Hmm, I could try," he replies.

"All right, also, we have to avoid the Spider King at all costs. If Marceline's right about his strength, we'll get beaten easily. Let's move out!" Finn and Bubblegum head up the staircase while Ice King goes through the door. He opens it and sees that the door leads to a hallway. He slowly walks down it, keeping his guard up. Along the way, he hears a low growling sound. He begins shivering with fear, wondering what is making the noise. He hears it again and quickly dives to the ground, covering his face with fear. Ice King waits for something to attack, but when he hears the grumble one more time; he looks down and realizes it's his stomach.

"Oh, heh heh heh, guess I'm hungry," he says, getting up and brushing himself off. He walks to the end of the hallway and opens the door. Behind it is the kitchen. "Perfect!" He walks over to the fridge and opens it, hoping he can find something good. Instead, he finds moldy meat. He opens the freezer door and sees nothing but ice.

"Well, so much for getting a meal." He shuts the door and sighs. Unaware to him, a spider is seen on the ceiling. It spots Ice King and slowly lowers down to him. Once it is at the same level as him, it opens its mouth and widens its pincer. It goes to chomp him, but Ice King turns around and freezes it. "I may be old, but that doesn't mean I have can sense something sneaking up behind me." He looks around the room, trying to find a door or something. Nothing. "Hmm, it looks like there's nowhere else to go." Creaking is heard from the ceiling. Ice King looks up and sees that a portion of the ceiling with the webbing attached to the frozen spider is cracking. It breaks off and causes the frozen spider to hit the floor and burst. Ice King flies up to the hole and pokes his head through. He spots a guitar on its stand, a piano, a saxophone, and best of all, a drum set.

Ice King's eyes glimmer as he flies toward it. He looks at it and clears off some dust. "This must be a music room. But why would the Spider King have instruments?" wonders Ice King. He shrugs, picks up some drum sticks, and begins playing. As he does, the door to the room begins getting banged on. But due to the loud music from the drums, Ice King cannot hear a thing. Eventually, the door is busted down, causing Ice King to stop. In the now broken doorway, the Spider King stands.

"Well what do we have here?" asks Spider King, slowly making his way toward Ice King. "A trespasser, that's what. You with that vampire queen one of my men captured?"

Ice King remains silent and backs into the wall. Spider King laughs evilly as he snaps his pincers. Ice King shivers with fear as the Spider King inches closer. He then points his hands at Spider King and zaps him, freezing the eight legged tyrant. Ice King quickly flies out of the room and gets far away from Spider King as possible. He then breaks out and cackles evilly.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" he cries, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"RUN!" yells Finn. He and Bubblegum rush down a hallway being chased by a hoard of spiders. Finn had opened a door to another room only to find it was a spider nest. The spiders had gotten angry at him for the intrusion and are now chasing him and Bubblegum. The spiders begin shooting sticky webbing at them from their mouths, trying to stop the heroes in their tracks. Bubblegum forms an orb of static and chucks it behind her. The orb hits the ground and bursts, sending static all around. The spiders get zapped, stunning them. Finn looks ahead and sees an open door to his right. He grabs Bubblegum's hand and they head through the door. Finn shuts the door behind him and listens as the spiders rush by, unaware their intruders hid in a different room.<p>

"Okay, I think we lost them," pants Finn. He turns around and sees Bubblegum approaching a desk.

"Finn, I think this is the Spider King's study," she states.

"What makes you say that?"

"Desk, picture of him on the wall behind the desk, a bookshelf off to the side, a chandelier, and what appears to be a liquor cabinet," she points out, walking over to the cabinet. She opens it and bottles of beer and wine are seen. "Yup, liquor cabinet."

Finn approaches the desk and sees an open book on it. He picks it up and looks at the cover. He gasps. "It's the Spider King's diary!" he cries.

"The Spider King has a diary?" questions Bubblegum as she closes the cabinet. "You think he'd mind if we took a peek at it?" she asks, giggling.

"Princess; I never thought you'd do something like look in someone's diary!"

"Oh come on, he's evil and we know very little about him," she whines in protest, crossing her arms.

Finn rubs the back of his head and sighs. "All right." Bubblegum squeals with joy and takes the book from Finn. She opens it to a random page.

"Let's see, dear diary, last week, the Lord of Evil and I had a little disagreement. I promised him a spot by my side once I take over Ooo. However, he wanted to be the ruler of Ooo. So we fought, and he ended up beating me bad. That's the last time I negotiate something with someone like the Lord of Evil."

"The Spider King knows Marceline's dad!" cries Finn. "Does it give a date?"

"Yeah, it was entered nine hundred years ago."

"This must've been before Billy had the wizard put a spell on his castle."

Bubblegum turns to a new page. "Dear diary, I'm trapped in my own castle thanks to Billy. He had a wizard put a spell on my castle so I can't leave. I guess I'm gonna have to put my world domination plans on hold for awhile. At least I'm not trapped in the Night-O-sphere like a certain someone I know." Bubblegum flips to another page. "Dear diary, a day ago, some guy who calls himself the Crystal Prince somehow managed to make his way into my castle. I was about to kill him, until he made a sweet offer. He told me that once he deals with a couple of pests, he'll release me. But in return, I help him-"

Bubblegum is cut off when a crystal pillar rises out of the ground behind Finn. He turns around and jumps away from it. The pillar bursts, revealing Crystal Prince and Ludwig.

"You!" cries Finn, pointing at Ludwig, who groans.

"Ugh! Vhy is it that you heroes are always around vhen ve villains have plans to accomplish?" he asks with his German accent.

"Oh, a German talking brain," states Bubblegum. "I've never seen anything like this that before."

"Princess!"

"Oh, sorry."

Crystal Prince turns to Ludwig. "You go find the Spider King, I'll handle these chumps," he says. Ludwig nods and floats out of the room. Crystal Prince turns back to Finn and Bubblegum. "I believe we haven't met yet. I am the Crystal Prince, son of the Crystal King."

"You must be the one that captured Marceline's friend," says Bubblegum, remembering the crystal sample Marceline brought her.

"Yes, the vampire queen was ment to be my captive, but my master made things work," the prince replies, cracking his crystal hands. Finn pulls out his sword and Bubblegum's hands are engulfed within an icy mist.

"I see that unlike your dad, you have hands," Finn points out.

Crystal Prince chuckles. "Yes, yes I do. They are very useful for doing stuff like THIS!" He points his hands at them and fires small, sharp crystals. Finn grabs Bubblegum, causing her to drop the diary, which is destroyed by Crystal Prince's attack. They jump behind the desk, hoping it will protect them from the prince's attack. Crystal Prince stops and clutches his fists in anger. He pounds the ground, which causes a crystal pillar to rise and lift the desk into the ceiling, crushing it and revealing Finn and Bubblegum. He laughs evilly as he begins firing more sharp crystals their way. Bubblegum throws her hands into the air. An icy shield rises from the ground, protecting her and Finn. Crystal Prince stops and rushes at the icy shield, punching it. He breaks it easily, but Finn and Bubblegum are gone.

"Where did those pests go?" He walks onto the spot they were standing on. A pillar of flames rises up and hits the prince, burning him. He quickly jumps out and spins around to the put the fire out on his robe. Finn lunges out of the fire, unharmed, and goes to slash Crystal Prince. He puts his hand up and blocks Finn's attack. "How are you not burned?" he asks Finn, pushing him back.

"If I take someone with me when I disappear, they are unharmed," explains Bubblegum, now switching to fireballs. She begins chucking them at Crystal Prince. He jumps into the air and grabs the chandelier. He swings in a circle and comes down toward Finn, fist first. Finn puts up his sword and blocks Crystal Prince's attack. Bubblegum throws more fireballs at his face. Crystal Prince is nailed dead center and backs off of Finn. He then sticks his crystal fingers into the ground. Crystal spikes quickly shoot up from under Finn. He narrowly avoids the spikes and jumps on top of the liquor cabinet. Crystal Prince rises crystal spikes from under the cabinet, destroying it. Finn jumps off and charges at Crystal Prince. He jumps and delivers a kick to his face. Crystal Prince endures the hit and stays perfectly still. Bubblegum throws more fireballs at his face.

"With your hands out of commision, you're a pretty easy target," says Bubblegum.

Crystal Prince brings his hands back out and clutches his face in pain. Finn then kicks him to the ground, causing his crown to fall off, as well as something else. He hits the ground and tries to fire some crystals, but cannot. "No, the crystals on my crown give me my powers!" he cries. Finn looms over him, sword pointed at his face.

"Any last words?"

Crystal Prince, feeling weak, manages to punch Finn in the gut, causing him to stumble back. He gets up and retrieves his crown. "You may have won this battle, but you're quest is not over yet!" he yells, summoning a crystal pillar to engulf him. It bursts and he is gone. Finn begins panting as he stashes his sword away. Bubblegum looks at the ground and sees a stone that looks exactly like the red stone Fight Queen gave them back in the Fight Kingdom, only this one is blue. She walks over and picks it up.

"Hey Finn, can I see that red stone Fight Queen gave us?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?" he asks, taking out the stone and tossing it over to her. Bubblegum catches it and puts the two stones side by side. She looks at them carefully, keeping an eye out for any differences between the two stones.

"…they're… the exact same," says a baffled Bubblegum.

"Really?" asks Finn, walking over.

"First Fight King had one, then the Crystal Prince. Finn, do you think there is is some type of correlation between the two of them?"

Finn taps his right cheek, thinking. "I'm not sure; we'll look in on this later. Right now, we gotta find Marceline."

Bubblegum nods and tosses the two stones to Finn. He catches them and stashes the away in his pack. They rush out of the study and take a right. Seconds later, the Spider King walks in, shocked at the condition his study is in.

"MY STUDY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STUDY?" he screams, busting down the doorway. "My desk, my books, my diary, my liquor, everything is ruined!" He stomps the ground in anger, not really making much of a quake due to him having thin, boney legs. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do!" he yells, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ice King continues flying as fast as he can to make sure he doesn't get caught by the Spider King. He rounds a corner and bumps into something. He hits the ground, his crown getting knocked off his head. He rubs his back in pain. "What the heck did I hit?"<p>

"Oh great, the one guy I didn't wanna run into," says a feminine voice. Ice King raises a brow in confusion. Before him, Marceline appears, her arms crossed.

"Marceline!" cries Ice King. "You're okay!"

"Dude, I'm the flipping vampire queen," she says. "Where are the others?"

"We split up to look for you. I had a little run in with the Spider King and managed to get away. How did you get away from the spider that captured you?"

"I turned my right hand into a claw and slashed my way out of the webbing, then killed the spider. I was then confronted by the Spider King, but I turned invisible to get away. Ever since then, I've been roaming the castle halls trying to find you guys."

"We gotta find the others before the Spider King finds them," says Ice King, getting his crown. As he does, the spiders that were chasing Finn and Bubblegum come from around the corner.

"More trespassers?" questions one.

"Get them!" cries another. All the spiders charge at Marceline and Ice King. Marceline brings out her axe-bass and raises it high in the air.


	15. Terror of the Night

Chapter 15: Terror of the Night

Marceline swings her axe-bass down and hits five spiders, launching them into the wall. They smash upon impact. She then plays her bass, sending out powerful sound waves at the spiders. They moan in pain and kneel to the ground. Marceline extends her axe-bass out and begins spinning like a top. She moves toward the spiders and slices them in half. She stops, holding her axe-bass in the air and grinning. She straps her musical weapon around her and turns to Ice King. "That takes care of that. Now, let's find the others."

Ice King, amazed at how fast she took the spiders, nods. The two glide down the hallway, keeping their guard up. Attached to the ceiling, a dome containing a brain is seen upside down. It detaches itself from the ceiling and floats high in the air.

"I should've known those two would be here," says the brain known as Ludwig von Wissenschaftler. He looks over toward the remains of the spiders Marceline sliced in half. "That vampire queen sure did do a number on those guys, though. I've got to vatch out for her," he says, floating in the opposite direction Marceline and Ice King went.

* * *

><p>Climbing up the large, spiral staircase, Finn and Bubblegum make their way to the top. Bubblegum looks over the edge and sees how far they've climbed. The candy princess shivers and clutches Finn's arm for protection. Finn doesn't react and continues on.<p>

"Man, this is one, long staircase," says Finn.

"It would be terrible if someone fell off from this height," says Bubblegum, moving closer to Finn.

They reach the top and see a large, black door looming before them. Finn pulls out his sword and walks up to the door. He pushes on it and it slowly opens, revealing a large, circular room on the other side. Finn and Bubblegum walk in and look around. Across from the door, a large spider web is seen. Above that is a portrait of the Spider King. Hanging high above the center of the room, a chandelier hangs. To the left of the room is a window, to the right is another liquor cabinet surrounded by empty bottles of wine.

"This must be the Spider King's room," says Finn.

Bubblegum walks toward the liquor cabinet and picks up an empty bottle. "The only thing we've discovered about this guy is that he was beat by the Lord of Evil and Billy and that he likes his wine," she says, tosses the bottle to the ground. She walks toward the window and sees that the rain is letting up and the sky begins clearing. Just barely, she can spot a bright crescent behind the clouds. "Looks like there's going to be a full moon tonight."

"Uh, princess, I think that we might be in trouble."

"Why?"

"Come look at this."

Bubblegum walks toward Finn, confused. "What is it, Finn?"

"I think this is the reason that the Spider King was imprisoned in his castle." Finn points at the portrait of the Spider King. Bubblegum looks and gasps. The Spider King inside the portrait slowly begins transforming into a more menacing creature. The Spider King in the portrait now has sharper pincers, blood red eyes, sharper teeth for munching on his victims, and his bulb now has spikes protruding off of it. From behind, a malicious laugh is heard.

"So, now you know why I'm imprisoned in my own castle." Finn and Bubblegum turn around and see the Spider King standing in the doorway. "Every full moon, I undergo a terrifying transformation. I used to before, but when I was transformed thanks to the radiation from the Mushroom War, it made the transformation all the more horrifying." He looks out the window and sees the clouds slowly revealing the moon. "The moon will be revealed in only a matter of minutes. And when I transform, I'm going to kill you, then begin my plan to take over the Land of Ooo!"

"How are you going to do that? You're trapped in your castle," says Finn.

"I know, but then I was wondering how you pests were getting in here. The only way in is a secret passage my spider minions use. Then, it dawned to me. The ice wizard destroyed the spell around my castle. So, once I'm done with you and the other two, I'm going to put my plan into action!"

"Not while we're around," says Finn, clutching his sword. Bubblegum rubs her hands together, and static begins coming off of them.

The Spider King laughs. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!"

* * *

><p>Marceline and Ice King spot a partially open door and head inside. Behind the door, a library is seen. Marceline floats around, noting how dusty it is. Ice King flies toward an empty table and sits down. He spots a dusty book and reaches for it. He wipes the cover off and reads the title. "Autobiography of the Spider King," he reads. He opens the book and begins reading about the life of the arachnid king. Nearby, Marceline is looking at a shelf full of books. "Marceline, he knew your father?"<p>

"He still does. What are you reading?" she asks, floating over.

"His autobiography." Ice King flips through some pages, but something catches Marceline's eye.

"Wait, go back a few pages." Ice King does so and a picture of him after he transforms is seen. Ice King throws the book into the air out of fear. Marceline catches it and reads the page. "Every full moon, I undergo a horrifying transformation. In the form, I am much stronger and menacing. Many people aren't too sure why Billy had his wizard friend imprison me. Everyone says it's because I plan on taking over all of Ooo. That's part of the reason; the other part is because of my transformation. I am a force to be feared, so if I ever get out, all of Ooo is doomed."

"How would he know what people are saying about him?" asks Ice King, completely ignoring the point of what Marceline read.

"Rumors get spread around, but that's not the point. The point is this guy has a form my dad never told me about!" Marceline looks out a nearby window and sees the clouds slowly revealing the moon. "Oh glob, tonight's a full moon! We gotta find the others before the Spider King finds them!"

From above, the ceiling rumbles, causing debris to fall. "I think someone else all ready found them," says Ice King, frowning. A worried look spreads across Marceline's face.

* * *

><p>Finn swings his sword as he charges at the Spider King. He opens his mouth and begins firing wads of webbing at Finn, who slices them in half. He jumps and dives down sword first onto the king. Spider King opens his pincers and grabs Finn's sword, causing him to hang before his face. Finn swings back and kicks the Spider King in the lower left eye. He screams in pain and releases Finn's sword. Finn lands and jumps back toward Bubblegum. She points her fingers at the arachnid king and sends a stream of static at him, zapping him with 1000 jolts of electricity. The king roars in pain and falls to the ground. Bubblegum turns to Finn.<p>

"You think he's dead?"

"Not likely," says a voice. Finn and Bubblegum turn back toward the Spider King and see him getting up. "It's going to take a lot more than electricity and kicking me in the eye to take me down." He opens his mouth and begins shooting liquid green balls. Finn and Bubblegum dive in opposite directions to avoid the attack. The liquid balls hit the back wall and burn holes through it.

"Acid; he spits acid?" questions Finn.

"It appears so," says Bubblegum.

"Yes, another added bonus to the radiation from the Mushroom War." He opens his mouth and fires more wads of webbing toward Bubblegum. Finn lunges in and slices the webbing wads in half. He then charges at Spider King and goes to slash him, but he uses his pincers to block. Finn continues trying to slash him and causes Spider King to slowly walk back. He is up against the wall, cornered by Finn, who jumps into the air and comes down on him. Spider King launches a wad of webbing at him, sending him back toward the ground next to Bubblegum. He is covered with webbing from the mouth down. She gasps as the Spider King slowly walks toward her.

"You know, I could always use a queen by my side," he says, a menacing look on his face.

"Three things: One, I'm a princess, two, I'm not a spider, and three, in your dreams!"

He chomps down and laughs evilly. He slowly walks toward Bubblegum. She glares at him and zaps him once more. The Spider King screams in pain and stands on his two back legs. Due to Bubblegum zapping him, he fires a power stream of acid toward the ceiling out of shock and wipes it all around. The acid melts the ceiling and droplets of acid fall down toward the floor. Bubblegum forms a thick, large icy shield over her and Finn.

The Spider King, who is a little shaken up from the shock, fires wads of webbing at oncoming droplets. Most of the droplets hit the floor and burn right through it. Bubblegum kneels beside Finn and forms a small flame to burn through the webbing trapping him.

"You okay, Finn?" asks Bubblegum.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me, princess," he replies. He goes to get up, but the ice shield protecting them bursts open, the Spider King looming over them. Finn and Bubblegum huddle together in fear.

"I won't go down _that _easily!" he yells angrily. "I'm going to make sure the two of you never see the light of day again!" He goes to spray acid, but a creaking noise stops him. He, Finn, and Bubblegum look around for the source. The ground beneath them begins giving way due to the acid. They fall through and plummet through every floor.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen Ice King had visited, Marceline is seen digging through it, looking for something. Ice King is seen with his arms crossed.<p>

"Why are we in here?" he asks. "Shouldn't we be helping Finn and Bubblegum?"

"Yes, but if we're going to beat this guy, we're going to need some of… this!" she exclaims, pulling out a carton of…

"Bug milk?" questions Ice King, very confused at the moment.

"It is obvious that this guy is too powerful when he transforms. So, there's only one other way, and Billy should've done this years ago." Marceline tosses the carton to Ice King. "Keep that hidden. I'll let you know when I need it." Ice King stashes the carton away in a pocket inside his robe. They head for the door, but rumbling occurs once more. Marceline and Ice King look up and see the entire ceiling burst. Finn, Bubblegum, and the Spider King fall through and hit the floor. Finn rubs his head in pain as he gets up. He extends his hand toward Bubblegum and helps her up.

"How far did we fall?" asks Finn.

"About five stories," estimates Bubblegum.

"Finn!" cries Marceline. She flies at him and quickly wraps her arms around him.

"Marceline, you're okay!" exclaims Finn, happy to see her.

"Glad to see you're all right, Marceline," says Bubblegum.

"Glad to see you're all right too, Bubblegum," Marceline replies.

"Hello, what about me?" asks Ice King, feeling left out.

"Oh, glad to see you're all right too," says Finn, trying to make him feel better. As the gang reunites, the clouds in the sky move out of the view of the full moon. The light from the moon shines down onto the Spider King. His eyes open up, revealing blood red eyes. He roars loudly, his pincers getting larger and spikes protruding from his bulb. Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Ice King turn toward him, petrified.

"Now, where were we?" asks the transformed arachnid king as he turns toward the heroes. He slowly walks toward them, acid drooling from his mouth. The heroes are too petrified to move and wait for their demise. The Spider King widens his pincers to grab all four heroes at once, but something lashes out and wraps around the pincers, closing them up. The Spider King looks up and sees a dome with eight metallic tentacles coming out of the rim of the dome. It slowly lowers until it is at eye level with the heroes.

"Ludwig!" cries Finn.

"Did you miss me?" he asks.

"What's your plan this time?" asks Marceline.

"You'll find out as soon as I'm done dealing vith the king of spiders!" The Spider King starts swinging his head around, trying to get Ludwig to release his grip on his pincers. Ludwig lashes another tentacle at the king, wraps it around his neck, and pins his head to the ground. The Spider King raises his bulb in a vertical angle and launches the spikes on it at Ludwig. He uses his free tentacles to swat the spikes away. He then lashes five tentacles at his bulb wraps them around it, pinning it to the ground.

"It appears you seem to be in a pickle, but don't vorry, I'll fix that," taunts Ludwig as he lowers his last tentacle and wraps it around the Spider King's crown. He tosses it and has four needles protrude out of the bottom of his dome. Ludwig slowly lowers himself onto the Spider King's head. The needle points slowly dig into the Spider King's head, causing him to scream in pain. Ludwig makes it through and the needles inject themselves into the Spider King's brain. Spider King stops screaming and slowly gets up. Ludwig's metallic tentacles release the Spider King and withdraw into the rim of Ludwig's dome.

"What… what did you do?" asks Bubblegum.

"I've taken over his mind! He is now my puppet and vill do vhat I command, like so." The Spider King opens his mouth and fires wads of webbing. Finn acts fast and slices them in half. The Spider King jumps into the air and lands, causing a quake. Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King fall to the ground. Marceline takes her axe-bass and flies at the king, slashing him like no tomorrow. But he puts up his pincers to block the attacks. Ludwig laughs. "It is useless to attack!"

The Spider King opens his pincers and clutches Marceline. Ludwig laughs as he watches her struggle to escape. Bubblegum puts her hands together and forms a lightning orb. She chucks it at Ludwig and watches as he gets zapped. He momentarily loses control, giving Marceline a chance to escape. Ludwig growls in anger and begins firing acid balls at the heroes. Ice King forms a thick, icy shield over everyone to protect them from the acid.

"This guy is too strong," states Ice King.

"With Ludwig controlling his mind, he has the ultimate weapon," says Bubblegum.

"How do we stop something that powerful?" asks Finn.

"Like this," says Marceline. Using her axe-bass, she begins drawing a large, PHIL FACE on the ground. "We need him to be standing over this face. Once then, we douse the face with bug milk and I'll chant the saying that opens the Night-O-sphere, trapping the Spider King in the Night-O-sphere for the rest of his life."

"That's a good idea, Marceline, but he'll never walk over toward us. He has too many projectile attacks," says Bubblegum.

"We just gotta lure him over, but how."

Ice King looks behind him and notices the acid balls are beginning to slowly break through. "Hey guys, I don't think this dome is going to last much longer."

"All right, Finn, you and Ice King distract him while Bonnie and I come up with a plan to lure him toward the portal," says Marceline.

Finn nods and turns to Ice King. The two burst through part of the ice shield. Ice King quickly refreezes the section they burst through and begins fighting mind controlled Spider King.

"All right, any ideas?" asks Bubblegum. Marceline puts her finger tips together and thinks. She looks over to Bubblegum and studies her outfit. The vampire queen had never really seen Bubblegum wear something that casual before, let alone an outfit that covered every curve on her body. Marceline begins circling around Bubblegum as an idea forms in her head. "Uh…" Bubblegum says, confused with Marceline circling around her.

"Oh yeah, this will drive that brain mad," says Marceline, a grin forming on her face, while a confused look forms on Bubblegum's face.


	16. Seducing the Savage Beast

Chapter 16: Seducing the Savage Beast

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Finn as he charges at the Spider King. He jumps and dives down onto Ludwig. The Spider King shoots wads of webbing at him, sending him to the ground. Ice King flies at the demon spider and begins firing ice bolts at him. He freezes him, but he breaks out very easily. Ice King switches tactics and forms an icy num-chuck on his hand. He flies at the king and begins smacking him repeatedly. The Spider King grabs the num-chuck and crushes it with his pincers. He throws Ice King into the wall.

"You're not the only one who can make veapons," says Ludwig. He has the Spider King fire spikes off his bulb and into the wall. He begins firing wads of webbing into the air. They begin merging together to form one, giant wad. He then fires a stream of webbing from his bulb at the wad to attach it. He then swings it around until it hits all the spikes on the wall. He swings his in front of his face and snaps the stream with his pincers. He is now holding a flail made out of webbing and his own spikes.

Finn manages to break free as the Spider King swings the homemade flail around. He deflects it, sending it back to where it came. Ludwig laughs and has the Spider King continue throwing it around. Finn continues to deflect the attack, but begins weakening. Ice King slowly gets up and sees the situation Finn is in. He gasps and puts his hands together. "Caltrop Hail Storm!" he yells. Small, sharp icy projectiles are launched at Ludwig, causing him to recoil and stop his onslaught. Finn seizes this opportunity to attack. He jumps up and stabs the Spider King in his upper left eye. The king roars in pain as blood gushes out from it. Ludwig growls at smacks Finn with his fail, sending Finn into Ice King. They hit the wall, which causes Finn to drop his sword. Ludwig laughs and slowly approaches them.

"It ends now," he says, swinging the flail.

* * *

><p>"Are you insane?" questions Bubblegum, baffled by Marceline's plan.<p>

"No, I'm not. Come on, it's a full proof plan," Marceline replies.

"There is no way I'm doing this plan," says Bubblegum.

"Oh, so I take it you have a better idea?" Marceline retorts, crossing her arms.

Bubblegum plays with her hair, frowning. "Well…"

"I didn't think so," Marceline smirks.

"Why can't you do it?" asks Bubblegum, beginning to blush.

"Because I'm all ready known as the 'sexy vampire lady'; you, on the other hand are a bubblegum princess. He won't see something like this coming if it's from you. Plus, I have a boyfriend."

Bubblegum looks down and sighs. "Fine, but you owe me big time."

"Yeah, whatever, now shut up and work it!" exclaims Marceline as she grabs her axe-bass and gets ready to swing at the ice shield.

* * *

><p>Ludwig laughs maniacally as he gets ready to finish off Finn and Ice King. He has Spider King spin the flail around faster, not only increasing the speed, but the power as well. He goes to smack them, but the shattering of ice stops him. Ludwig turns to the icy shield and sees Marceline holding her axe-bass. "Hey Ludwig, get a load of this!"<p>

Marceline floats out of the way and reveals Bubblegum. If Ludwig had a jaw, it would drop open. So, he has the Spider King's jaw drop open, which causes him to drop the flail. Bubblegum is seen striking sexy poses and showing off her breasts. Ludwig has the Spider King drool venom. Finn and Ice King look over and gasp at what Bubblegum is doing. In all his life of knowing her, Finn never thought that Bubblegum would be doing some sexy poses. Ice King keeps eye balling her, liking what he sees.

Bubblegum looks over to her right and sees Marceline shakes her head. _He should've taken the bait. All right, time to bring in the big guns. _Marceline nods her head and Bubblegum nods back, sighing to herself. She turns around and moves her hair out of the way. She begins swaying her large, round bubble butt covered by her white, tight short shorts at Ludwig. This causes him to violently shake inside his dome. Bubblegum stops and begins rubbing her ass, then smacks it. This causes Ludwig to lose it and charge at Bubblegum. Once inches away, Bubblegum jumps into the air, causing Ludwig to stop on the PHIL FACE. "I don't think so," says Bubblegum, forming a lightning orb. She launches it and zaps Ludwig, causing him to momentarily lose control.

"ICE KING!" yells Marceline. Ice King shakes his head and pulls out the carton of bug milk. He chucks it to the ground and it splashes the PHIL FACE. "MALOSO VOBIS COM ET CUM SPIRITUM!" Marceline chants. The portal opens and begins sucking the Spider King in. Ludwig screams in horror and quickly detaches himself from the Spider King's head. He quickly comes to and realizes he is being sucked into the Night O'sphere.

"NOOOOOO; YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" he yells, trying to resist being sucked into the Night O'sphere.

"Don't forget THIS!" yells Finn as he picks up his crown chucks it at the Spider King. He is hit in the face, causing him to get pushed into the Night O'sphere. The portal closes and Ludwig growls in anger.

"Curse you, heroes!" he yells angrily. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" Finn delivers a sweet kick to his dome, which causes him to be launched into the wall. Without realizing it, he drops a green stone from the underside of his dome. He slowly floats up into the air. "Crystal Prince, get me out of here." A crystal pillar engulfs him and bursts. He is gone. Marceline floats over to Bubblegum, smiling.

"Way to go, Bubblegum. You finally put those goods of yours to good use," she says.

Bubblegum blushes. "Thanks… I guess. You still owe me, though," she says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Finn approaches Bubblegum. "Princess, I've never seen you do something like that before."

"Well, we couldn't think of anything else, and Marceline figured Ludwig would go crazy if he saw a girl like me do that stuff."

"Oh… well… it worked."

Ice King walks over to the green stone and picks it up. "Hey guys, does this look familiar?" he asks, remembering the stone that Fight Queen gave them. Finn, Bubblegum, and Marceline walk up to him and look at the stone. Finn takes out the red and blue stones and compares them to the green stone.

"They're exactly the same," says Finn.

"There has got to be some kind of connection between them. First Fight King had one, then the Crystal Prince dropped one, and now Ludwig," says Bubblegum.

Marceline pulls out the holographic map and looks at their next destination. "Look, we'll figure this out later. Our next stop is the Seaside Kingdom, and then from there, we finally reach the cave holding this master who is sending Haunter, Ludwig, and Crystal Prince at us."

Finn stashes the three stones away and nods. Marceline puts the map back in her pocket and makes her way out of the Spider King's now empty castle. Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King follow after her. They head outside, where Finn suggests they camp out. Everyone agrees and they find a nice clearing to camp out. Finn sets up the tent and the four of them get into sleeping bags, falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

><p>Crystal Prince and Ludwig appear in Ash's throne room. Ash is sitting on his throne, looking a little displeased. "You failed, didn't you?"<p>

Crystal Prince and Ludwig look at each other. "How did you know?" asks the prince.

"Your condition and the fact you don't have my girlfriend with you."

"Master, vhy do you keep sending us to attack them if ve have their friends captured?" asks Ludwig.

"Because it gives them a reason to come here; and I send you to attack them because I want that chump dead for stealing my girl. Plus, I won't have to get my hands dirty. Anyway, where is their next destination?"

"If mein calculations are correct, which they usually are, they should be heading to the Seaside Kingdom."

Ash gets a glint of excitement in his eyes. "Seaside Kingdom… guys, how about you take a break."

Crystal Prince and Ludwig look at each other. "Um… okay," says Crystal Prince. He and Ludwig head off in different directions. Ash pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. "Hey, Crusty, it's Ash. Yeah, it's been awhile. Listen; remember that favor I did for you? Well, it's time to repay that favor. Meet me at the Seaside Kingdom docks at dawn and we'll discuss how you can repay me." He hangs up and chuckles evilly.


	17. The Ruthless Pirate

Chapter 17: The Ruthless Pirate

Finn slowly opens his eyes and rubs them. He sits up and looks around the tent. Bubblegum and Ice King are still sleeping, but Marceline is gone. Finn gets out of the sleeping bag and pokes his head out of the tent. The moon is still high in the sky surrounded by small stars. He walks out and spots are dark figured silhouette sitting on a branch in a nearby tree. Finn walks over to the tree and begins climbing it until he reaches the branch. On the edge is Marceline holding her axe-bass.

"Hey, what'cha doing out here?" asks Finn, walking over to sit next to her. Marceline gasps in shock, almost dropping her axe-bass. She gives a sigh of relief when she realizes it's just Finn.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come out here and play some music," she answers, strapping her bass around her.

Finn nods and looks up at the sky. "Sure is a peaceful night."

"More like was a crazy night," replies Marceline, looking over at him.

"But at least he's trapped in the Night O'sphere… with your dad…"

"Don't worry; before the Spider King was imprisoned in his castle, he and my dad had a little spat. So they're not too chummy with each other."

"Have you even told your dad about us?" asks Finn.

"Not really; he's still peeved about you sending him back to the Night O'sphere."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, kind of waiting until he cools down a little."

There is a brief silence between them. Finn then inches his hand toward Marceline's and holds it. "You know, it's been awhile since we had some alone time."

"Finn, we were along last night, remember?" asks Marceline, remembering the night before Venus made the fatal mistake of putting a spell on Finn.

"Oh yeah."

Marceline grins at him. "But, I know what you want," she says, moving toward him until their lips meet. Finn wraps his arms around her waist as they begin making out.

* * *

><p>At the Seaside Kingdom, the sun is seen slowly rising into the sky. At the end of the docks, Ash appears, looking up at the sky. He then looks out at the ocean and sees a peaceful mist. <em>It's dawn; he should be arriving at any moment. <em>On cue, a loud cackle is heard. Ash looks out at sea and sees a large pirate ship slowly emerging from the mist approaching the docks. Ash watches as the ship makes its way over. _Perfect timing. _

The ship stops and a bridge drops down from the deck. First to come are two red crabs wearing blue bandanas. They step off to the side of the bridge and extend their claws out.

"Presenting the great Captain Crusty!" they both yell. A hearty pirate laugh is heard. Ash looks up and sees a large red crab walking forward. He has a large right claw, but his left claw is a metal hook. On his head, a large captain's pirate hat with a crab skull and cross bones sits just behind his eye stalks. His left eye is a normal eye, but his right is very bloodshot. He also has eight red legs. The crab stops foot on the dock and looks down at Ash.

"Crusty, it's been a while," says Ash. "It's nice to see you again."

"It be nice to see you too, Ash," says Crusty in a thick, pirate voice.

"How's being the captain of your own boat?"

"Yar, it be wonderful. But seriously, Ash, yeah did ye call me? We haven't talked in forever. Why suddenly call me out of the blue?" asks Crusty.

"Well, I'm in the middle of a plan to get rid of a chump who stole my girlfriend. All my minions have failed to do their job, and the chump and his friends are coming here next. I need you to stop them."

Crusty looks down at him and sighs. "Ash, ye know I promised to repay ye, but what am I supposed to do? I don't rule the Seaside Kingdom, Betty does."

"Well, have you ever thought of taking it over?" asks Ash.

Crusty rubs his back. "No, I never really thought of that. I _was _next in line for ruler, but me parents chose her instead of me! So I take up the life of a pirate and travel around the world with me crew stealing gold. This kingdom should be _mine_!"

"Easy, Crusty, calm down," says Ash, patting his face.

Crusty looks pass Ash and at the Seaside Kingdom. He turns around to his two crew members. "Get the crew ready, we've got a kingdom to conquer!"

The two crabs nod and make their way back to the ship to fetch Crusty's crew.

"All right, Ash, I can handle things from here. Ye just head back to your hideout or whatever.

"Thanks, Crusty, I knew I could count on you. Oh, but before I go, here, take this." Ash wiggles his fingers and an orange stone that looks exactly like the red, blue, and green stones that Finn possesses. "Take this stone; it'll give you more strength."

Crusty grabs it with his claw and stashes it under his hat. A crab taps his back and he turns around to see his entire crew ready. "We're ready, captain," says a crab wearing a green bandana.

Crusty looks toward the Seaside Kingdom and ushers another hearty pirate laugh. "ATTACK!" he yells. The crew members charge at the kingdom and begin invading houses. Beside him is the green bandana crab. "Crabby, you're coming with me. We have a certain princess to find."

The crab, or Crabby, salutes and follows his captain. Ash chuckles evilly and teleports.

* * *

><p>Finn walks out of the tent and stretches his arms out. After his make-out session with Marceline, they grew tired and went back into the tent. Finn's stomach growls, letting him know that it needs food. It has been awhile since Finn and his friends ate something. He hears a groan and turns around to see Ice King hunched over.<p>

"Morning," he mutters, rubbing his back. Finn nods back. Ice King manages to crack his back as he gives a sigh of relief. "Oh, there we go." His stomach growls loudly as well. "We got anything to eat?"

"If we did, we would've eaten it all ready," says Finn. "Don't worry, we'll head to the Seaside Kingdom, have some brunch, and make our way to the hideout of the guy who's behind this."

Ice King sighs, rubbing his stomach. Marceline and Bubblegum come out and stretch their pink and pale spaghetti arms. "Morning, girls," greets Finn.

"Morning, Finn," they both greet.

"So how far do we have until we reach the Seaside Kingdom?"

Marceline pulls out the map and pushes the button to reveal the holographic map of Ooo. She finds their location and traces it to the Seaside Kingdom. "Shouldn't be too long; half an hour at the most. But if we fly, we can make it there in fifteen minutes."

"Well all right, let's get going!" exclaims Finn. He packs up the tent, stuffs it in his pack, and takes Marceline's hand. She takes to the air and flies toward the Seaside Kingdom. Ice King extends his hand to Bubblegum, but she shakes her head. Her hands ignite and she creates a wave of fire for her to surf on. She flies after Finn and Marceline, while Ice King sighs and follows after them.

* * *

><p>Crusty and Crabby reach the Seaside Castle, where the princess of the kingdom resides. "There it be, Crabby," says Crusty.<p>

"Who knew it was practically on the other side of the kingdom," Crabby comments.

"Never mind that, we have a princess to dethrone." Crusty walks up toward the door and goes to open it, but it is locked. "Yar, the door be locked." He looks at his hook and gets an idea. He sticks the tip into the keyhole and begins jiggling it around. A *click* is heard and Crusty opens the door. "This hook has come in so much handy." He and Crabby walk in and are quickly ambushed by three Jellyfish guards. They have knight helmets and static coming off their stingers.

"Looks like we have an intruder," says one guard.

"Let's zap them!" exclaims another. They stretch their tentacles out at Crusty, but he jumps high into the air and lands behind them. He extends his claw and opens it. Three bubbles are launched at the jellyfish guards. They hit and get trapped inside. The guards struggle to escape as they float to the ceiling.

"Yar ar ar ar ar! That'll teach ye not to attack me." Crusty continues on and approaches another door. He knocks it down with his claw. Behind it is the throne room; however, no princess is to be seen. "Yar, where is that wench?"

From behind, a silhouette of a larger jellyfish lowers itself. It extends one of its stingers and zaps Crusty. He screams in pain and quickly jumps to the side. "Who be brave enough to attack Captain Crusty?" he asks. Crabby shivers in fear as he points at Crusty's attacker. He looks and sees a large, pink jellyfish with frills on two of its tentacles, obviously acting as hands, and eight pink stingers. A robe can be seen dangling from its head. Beady black eyes can be seen and a mouth with pink lipstick. On the top of the head is a tiara with a sea green gem. The jellyfish has its two frilled tentacles crossed. Crusty gets a grin on his face.

"If it isn't the Jellyfish Princess or should I say Betty?"

"Is someone still jealous that I'm princess and you're not the prince?" she taunts.

"You know this should be my kingdom! I'm older than you!"

"Mom and Dad gave me the kingdom because they knew you'd just take advantage of being a prince."

Crusty glares at his sister as she grins at him, knowing she's right. Crusty snaps his claw in anger. He points it at her and fires a blast of boiling water at her. Jellyfish Princess floats high into the air and sends a stream of electricity at Crusty. He jumps to the side and glares at her. Crusty fires another stream of boiling water at her, but she zaps the stream and it zaps Crusty. He growls angrily, knowing that Jellyfish Princess as a big advantage.

Back when they were kids, they always fought. Up to the point where they'd beat on each other. Crusty always came out on top, but got in trouble as well. To Jellyfish Princess, this is payback to what Crusty did to her years ago.

"I can tell ye got better at fighting," says Crusty.

"Yes, that's why I'm one of the toughest princesses in all of Ooo," she smirks.

"You might have gotten tougher, but so did I." Crusty fires a barrage of bubbles at the sea princess. Caught off guard, she is hit and begins slowly floating to the ground. Crusty then charges up for a large bubble. He fires and Jellyfish Princess to too slow to react. She is trapped within the bubble.

"Crusty, I'm gonna get you for this!" she yells from inside the bubble.

Crusty walks up to her and laughs as he watches her trying to escape. "Yar ar ar ar! Told ye I got better. I know declare that this kingdom be mine!" He turns to Crabby. "Crabby, take this wench to the dungeon and make sure she doesn't escape."

Crabby looks at his claws. "Uh… captain?" He then snaps them, showing they are nice and sharp.

"Don't worry; I be the only one who can pop those bubbles. Take her to the dungeon and tell the others to take any prisoners they have there too."

"Aye aye, captain." Crabby pushes Jellyfish Princess to the dungeon, leaving Crusty alone. He makes his way toward the throne and sits down, laughing a hearty pirate laugh.


	18. Crabby and the Octocrab

Chapter 18: Crabby and the Octocrab

Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Ice King fly through the skies of Ooo, making their way to the Seaside Kingdom. Along the way, their stomachs growl at them to let them know they need food.

"I can't wait to get to the Seaside Kingdom," says Finn. "I wonder what it's like. You know anything about it, Marceline?"

"Not really; I've never been there."

"But you said you traveled all over Ooo when we first met," replies Finn.

"We'll, most of Ooo," she replies. "The Seaside, Spider, and Lumpy Space Kingdoms are the ones I tend to stay clear of."

"Why Lumpy Space?" asks Bubblegum.

"Those Lumpy people are kind of similar to werewolves in a way."

"Hey, I think I see the Seaside Kingdom," says Ice King, pointing ahead. In the distance, everyone can see the silhouette of a small town. They pick up their speed and reach it in no time flat. However, upon reaching the entrance, they look down and notice Crab Pirates carrying the Seaside Kingdom citizens and valuable belongings from houses. They land in an ally and poke their heads from around the corner.

"What the nuts is going on here?" asks Bubblegum.

"The kingdom is being invaded by pirates, duh," says Marceline. "But why they're carrying the citizens is beyond me."

"Why isn't the princess doing anything about this?" asks Finn, failing his arms around.

Marceline continues looking and notices that the crabs carrying valuable belongings are heading toward the docks while the ones carrying citizens are heading in a different direction. "Hmm, that's odd."

"What do we do?" asks Ice King.

"I think we should split up," says Marceline.

"Again?" complains Ice King.

Marceline's eyes turn red. "Yes, again!" she hisses, shutting him up. "Now, the reason is so each group can follow a different group of crabs. Some are going to the docks while others are heading in a different direction."

"That does make sense," says Finn.

"Fine, so what are the groups?" asks Ice King.

Bubblegum and Marceline look at each other, then back at Finn and Ice King. Bubblegum sighs. "As much as I don't want to, I'm going with Marceline."

"Okay, so that means Finn and Ice King are together."

Finn sighs and crosses his arms. "All right, fine."

Marceline floats up to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, baby, it'll be over before you know it," she says, trying to comfort him. She kisses him on the cheek, making him feel better. She floats back over to Bubblegum and takes her arm. "Come on, Bonnie, you and I are going after the crabs going to the docks."

Bubblegum nods and the two fly off. Finn turns to Ice King, who chuckles nervously and waves. Finn sighs and pokes his head out around the corner, as does Ice King.

"So what do we do?" he asks.

Finn thinks for a moment, closing his eyes and putting his hands on his cheeks. He opens his eyes and turns to Ice King. "How long does snow blind and thin ice last?"

"Well," says Ice King, "a good minute, maybe."

"That's all the time we need," says Finn.

* * *

><p>Marceline and Bubblegum poke their heads out from behind creates as they watch crabs carry stuff off toward the docks. "Okay, so how do we find out where they are going without being caught?" asks Bubblegum.<p>

Marceline looks around and spots two empty barrels. She grabs Bubblegum and floats over to the barrels, hiding behind them, which confuses her. Marceline takes her axe-bass and carves the word 'gold' on both of them. Bubblegum gets wide eyed and gets what Marceline is doing. She opens a lid and Bubblegum gets in. Marceline closes the lid and turns both barrels so the words 'gold' can be seen. Marceline gets into the other barrel and the two begin waiting for someone to pick them up.

Two crabs wearing blue bandanas walk by. One stops and spots the barrels.

"Hey, check this out," he says as he walks over to the barrels.

"How did we miss those?" asks the other.

"Who cares? We found them; let's get them back to the ship." He grabs the one containing Bubblegum and grunts. "Boy, this barrel sure is heavy." From inside the barrel, Bubblegum clutches her fists in anger. The other crab walks over to the Marceline's barrel, grunting as well. "So is this barrel." Marceline crosses her arms in anger, both girls taking an insult to the remarks the crabs made. The crabs struggle carrying the barrels, but they manage. They reach the dock and find the bridge that leads them to the ship. Up on the ship is the green bandana wearing crab, Crabby.

"Come on you lazy landlubbers, work faster!" he yells.

The two crabs carrying the barrels head below deck and toss them onto a pile of valuable items from the kingdom.

"Man those things were heavy," says one.

"Yeah they were. Hey, is it me, or did you smell bubblegum on the way here?" asks the other.

"No, I smelled strawberries."

The barrels begin jiggling violently. The crabs turn around to see Marceline and Bubblegum burst out of the barrels, fire in their eyes. The two crabs scream and try to escape, but Bubblegum quickly burns them to a crisp, turning them into a well cooked meal.

Marceline floats over to one and sucks the red right out of it. Bubblegum walks up to the other one and begins eating him. "Can you believe those crabs?" she asks, taking another bite.

"Well, all that candy has got to go somewhere. And in your case, it helps," says Marceline, indicating a vital asset of Bubblegum's that helped them triumph over Ludwig back in the Spider Kingdom. Bubblegum gets red in the face and turns her back on her, continuing to eat the crab.

Marceline looks at their surroundings, realizing where they are. "We must be in the treasure haul of their ship. All we have to do is take down the captain and they will leave."

Bubblegum, who just finished her crab, turns around. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, maybe. We really don't know much about these guys. I've heard of pirates, but never actually seen them before."

"This is the first I've heard of these guys too."

"Nothing a little girl power can't handle." Marceline then turns into a bat. "Come on, let's do some snooping around."

Bubblegum nods and the two females head up to the main deck of the ship. They climb up some stairs and stop before heading out to the main deck. Crabs are seen mopping the deck and carrying crates. Marceline motions Bubblegum to follow her. She flies over behind the crates and Bubblegum dives after her. She lands behind the boxes and sees Marceline poking her head out, looking for place to snoop. She spots a crab opening a hatch and walks down.

"We need to get to that hatch without being seen," says Marceline, turning to Bubblegum. "Any ideas?"

Bubblegum puts her fingertips together, thinking of a plan. She then gasps and reaches in her pocket. She pulls out a small, white ball with a trigger similar to a grenade. "I completely forgot about these. They are smoke bombs of my own creation."

"You know, those would've been useful a couple of times," says Marceline.

Bubblegum glares at her for a moment and continues. "Anyway, I brought them for a situation like this. All I have to do is pull this trigger and toss it. After ten seconds, the bomb will explode and cover any area within a one mile radius of the bomb."

"So this bomb will engulf the entire ship and maybe a little portion of the kingdom?" asks Marceline.

Bubblegum nods, pulls the trigger, and tosses the bomb out onto the center of the deck. It rolls and hits the leg of a crab. He stops mopping the deck and turns around, noticing the bomb. He picks it up with his claw, observing it.

"What this be?" he asks.

Two other crabs walk up to him. "Frank, what ye got there?" asks one.

"I don't know, I found it right by my-" He is quickly cut off when the bomb explodes, engulfing the ship in white smoke.

"Come on," says Bubblegum, getting up and rushing to the hatch. Marceline follows after her and the two open the hatch and walk down a flight of stairs, closing the hatch. The smoke clears and the crabs are coughing violently. They calm down and look around.

"It appears we have a stowaway," says one crab.

"Let's tell the captain," says another. Frank and the other crab agree and they open the hatch, unaware that they are following Marceline and Bubblegum.

* * *

><p>Marceline and Bubblegum continue going down the flight of stairs to the bottom of the ship, keeping their guard up. They reach the bottom and find two doors.<p>

"Great, what now?" asks Bubblegum.

Marceline looks at the doors and decides to go to the left. She opens it and they head through. They are now walking on a bridge held by four chains. They look down and see a large pool of water.

"Hmm, the ship seems smaller on the outside than down here," Marceline comments.

"Wait, who's that?" asks Bubblegum, pointing down toward the pool. Off to the side, Crabby is seen looking into the water. Something is seen in his claws. Upon closer examination, it is a bucket of fish. Crabby grabs a fish and tosses it into the pool. The fish makes a splash and floats on the water. A split second later, something grabs it and drags it underwater. Marceline and Bubblegum gasp and look at each other.

"There's something in there? I thought it was just a large pool," says Marceline.

"It must be holding something," says Bubblegum. A door is then heard opening and rushing footsteps. Marceline and Bubblegum look below and see three crabs rushing up to Crabby.

"Crabby, we've got trouble," says one of the crabs.

"And what trouble might that be?" he asks, setting the bucket down.

"We fear that there be stowaways on the ship," says Frank.

"Stowaways, how is this possible? We have guards at the entrance. What makes you think this anyway?" asks Crabby, crossing his claws.

"Frank found a smoke bomb," says the third crab.

Crabby stares at the three crew members for a few moments, then out to the pool. He sniffs the air and grins. "Bubblegum," he mutters under his breath. He walks away from the pool and to the other side of the room. Marceline and Bubblegum turn around to find out what he is doing. Crabby takes a cannonball and puts it in a cannon. He then pulls the trigger and the cannon fires the cannonball at the bridge dangling from the ceiling. It explodes, causing the two left chains to break and the bridge to tilt in one direction. Bubblegum loses her balance and falls down toward the ground. Marceline tries to grab her, but isn't fast enough.

"Crap-shack," she mutters under her breath angrily. Bubblegum hits the ground, very dazed. Crabby laughs evilly and walks up to Bubblegum.

"You were right, boys, we do have a stowaway. And it appears to be the princess from the Candy Kingdom. What reason do you have for snooping around our ship?"

Bubblegum looks up at him and glares. "I'll never tell you!"

Crabby chuckles evilly. "So be it," he says. He turns to Frank and the other two crabs and nods. They nods back and pick her up. Frank pulls out a rope and ties her up. He then walks off to the far end of the room where a lever is seen. He pulls it and a hook slowly lowers down from the ceiling. The two crabs holding her hook her to the hook. Crabby watches as she rises up into the air and is dangling over the pool.

"You see, Princess, I've been secretly keeping a monster down here; an Octocrab to be more exact."

"Octocrab?" asks Bubblegum.

"Yes, a combination between a crab and octopus. The Octocrab has mostly the looks of an octopus, but the viciousness of a crab. They also like to eat anything smaller than them," Crabby explains. Bubblegum goes pale as she knows what is about to happen. Frank pulls the lever again and she begins slowly lowering into the pool. From high in the air, Marceline acts fast and dives down onto Frank, knocking him away from the level. Marceline flips the lever in the opposite direction, causing Bubblegum to be lifted back up.

Frank rubs his head in pain and goes toward Marceline, snapping his claws. Marceline acts fast and punches Frank into the pool, where he is quickly taken under. Crabby stomps the ground in anger and sends the two remaining crabs to attack Marceline. They surround her and snap their claws. Marceline waits for them to make their move. They lung at her and she flies into the air. The crabs hit each other and stumble into the pool, where they too are quickly taken under.

"If you wanna do something right, you gotta do it yourself," mutters Crabby. He lunges at Marceline as she lowers and knocks her into the pool and taken under as well. "Honestly, how can a bat cause a problem?" The pool begins bubbling, which confuses Crabby. Something quickly rises from the water. Marceline, in her normal form, is seen clamped in a crab claw owned by the Octocrab. The Octocrab is red and has eye stalks coming off his head. He has eight tentacles with crab claws on the end of each. He also has a mouth with razor sharp teeth. He roars loudly and swings Marceline around, causing Crabby to get wide eyed. Due to falling in the water, Marceline's shirt is wet, which reveals her breasts more. As the Ocotcrab swings her around, her breasts jiggle; which gives Crabby an awesome sight.

Marceline bites down on the claw, causing the Octocrab to release her. She takes out her axe-bass and slashes the claw right off. The Octocrab screams in pain and swats Marceline away with a free claw. He looks up and spots the tied up Bubblegum. He raises one of his clawed tentacles toward the chain holding her and snaps it, causing her to plummet toward the Octocrab's mouth. She screams in horror. Marceline quickly recovers and gasps at the sight. She flies at high speeds and catches Bubblegum. She smacks the Octocrab on his head, knocking him out. He begins sinking beneath the water. Marceline lands and slices the ropes Bubblegum is tied in.

"I think we're even now," she says, indicating that she owed Bubblegum for what she made her do back in the Spider Kingdom.

She nods and turns to Crabby. "It's over. If you leave with your crew now, we won't kill you," threatens Bubblegum.

Crabby simply laughs. "You think I'm the captain? Oh no, you are sadly mistaken; I'm the first mate of this ship. My captain is the new prince of this kingdom. I'm just simply collecting all the valuable treasure here."

Marceline and Bubblegum look at each other. "If half the crabs were being ordered by this guy," says Marceline.

"Then the others were being ordered by the captain," finishes Bubblegum.

"Exactly," says Crabby. "And there's nothing you can do about it. My captain is the best captain in all of Ooo. He will not be stopped!"

Marceline flies over to Crabby and grabs him. "I beg to differ," she mutters, chucking him into the pool. He makes a splash and laughs.

"Ooo, you threw me into the pool; how threatening." He begins laughing, unaware that a now conscious Octocrab is rising up from the water. He looks down at Crabby, showing off his teeth. Crabby stops laughing and turns around, realizing his fate. "No, I created you!" The Octocrab dives down and eats his creator.

Marceline cackles evilly. "You wanna finish this up, Bubblegum?"

She smirks and rubs her hands together. She then zaps the pool, causing great pain to the Octocrab. He roars in pain and slowly sinks down to the bottom of the pool, dead.

"That takes care of that," says Bubblegum. "Now we have to go help Finn and Ice King."

Marceline grabs Bubblegum's wrist and the two fly up to the deck and make their way to the Seaside Castle, ignoring the threats the crabs on deck make when they see them.


	19. Once a Thief, Always a Thief

**BladeGuy9: Wow, it has been a long time since I worked on this. Well, I am terribly sorry about that readers. I was dealing with some serious writers block, and just didn't like my original plot I had for this chapter at all. So, after a long break and some thinking, I finally came up with a plot I liked for this chapter, and I hope you like it too. Without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Once a Thief, Always a Thief<p>

"You ready Ice King?" asks Finn, getting into position.

"You know I am," he replies, raising his arms into the air. "Snow blind!" He quickly disappears in a spontaneous burst of snow.

"Thin ice!" Finn quickly disappears by becoming two dimensional. The hidden boy and king quickly make their way toward the Seaside Castle before their fridjitzu abilities wear off. Along the wall, they see a few crabs carrying the last of the citizens. They look up ahead and see crabs walking in a line toward the castle. Finn and Ice King pick up their speed, accidently bumping into crabs along the way. The two reach the doors leading into the Seaside Castle. They rush in and hide behind a nearby statue of Jellyfish Princess. Finn and Ice King reappear and sigh with relief.

"We made it," says Finn.

"Just in time too," adds Ice King.

Finn pokes his head out from behind the statue and looks to the left. He sees where the crabs are taking the citizens. He looks to the right and finds a large, blue door guarded by two crabs holding tridents.

"So what's the plan?" asks Ice King.

"We need to figure out a way to get those two crabs to leave their position," says Finn.

Ice King pokes his head out to see what Finn is talking about. He chuckles as he hides his head. "That won't be a problem."

"How so?"

"I have _this_," says Ice King, pulling out a blue book filled with spells.

"Where'd you find that?" asks Finn.

"I found it while browsing my bookshelf before my kingdom was transformed. All I have to do is find the section on transformation and I can turn us into crabs. Then, we can approach those two guarding the door and tell them that it's our shift or something."

"Wow, that's a really good plan Ice King," complements Finn.

"Thanks," he says while turning the pages to look for the transformation spell. However, something quickly swoops down and takes the spell book right from Ice King's grasp. "Hey!" cries Ice King. Finn looks and sees a small robed figure stash the spell book away. It then jumps out into the open and rushes at the two crabs. The figure knocks them out and takes their weapons. It then goes down a hallway to the right of the door the crabs are guarding.

"Come on," says Finn, rushing after the robed figure. Ice King flaps his beard and flies after Finn. As they head down the hallway, two more crabs enter the main foyer.

"Okay guys, we're here to relieve… you?" says one crab, confused to see the two knocked out crab guards.

"Uh… what do you think happened?" asks the other.

"Not sure; let's just chuck them outside," says the first. They walk over and grab the two knocked out crabs, chucking them through the front door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, get back here!" yells Finn, taking out his sword. Ice King fires an ice bolt at the robed figure, but it is too fast for the bolt of ice. The figure then wall jumps over Finn and Ice King, landing behind them. It takes the two tridents it stole from the crabs, spins them around, and points them at Finn and Ice King.<p>

Finn turns around and charges at the figure with his sword. The figure charges at Finn and attacks him with one of the tridents. Finn blocks the attack, but the figure uses the other trident to slam Finn into the wall. Ice King joins in and zaps ice bolts at the figure. It then jumps up and slams Ice King on the head, causing his crown to fall off and for him to fall and hit the ground. The figure lands and slowly walks up to Finn. He looks and sees the lower half of the robed figures face. He also notices that the skin color of the figure is peach.

The figure raises the trident in the air, ready to finish Finn off. However, Finn quickly kicks the trident out of the figure's hand and delivers a punch to the figures gut, sending it to the ground. Finn gets up and approaches the figure.

"Hand over that spell book, now!" commands Finn.

The figure chuckles and grins from under the hood of the robe. "You wish," says a familiar female voice. She then flip kicks Finn, causing him to stumble back. The figure runs off, laughing evilly. Finn growls in frustration and looks over at Ice King, who is seen rubbing his head in pain as he retrieves his crown.

"So did you get the book?" asks Ice King as he puts his crown back on.

"No, she managed to get away."

"She?" questions Ice King. "We're dealing with a woman?"

"A short one, that's for sure; come on," says Finn, going in the direction the figure went. Ice King follows, still rubbing his head. They eventually reach a hallway with many doors. Finn's jaw drops open in shock. "She could be in any one of these doors!" he complains.

"Well, we better start looking," says Ice King, walking up to one door. Finn does so as well, and they begin searching for the robed girl. Ice King opens up a door and finds an underwater themed sitting room. He walks inside and looks around. Hanging on the wall, he spots two tridents that look exactly like the one the robed girl was using. Ice King approaches them, only to be drop kicked by the girl. He hits the ground, rubbing his face.

"Come on!" he yells in anger, rubbing his face. The girl takes down one of the tridents and puts it up against Ice King's neck.

"Say goodnight, you old patoot," she says.

"Never!" cries a voice. The girl looks up only to see a different trident heading for her. She tries to jump out of the way, but the trident catches her robe and hits the wall, capturing her. Finn walks into the room and goes up to the girl, who is struggling to escape. Finn then removes the hood, revealing a small, baby girl with huge cheeks and short red hair.

"Penny," says Finn, glaring at the young thief.

"Please, Finn, I'm sorry. Please don't punch my lights out; I'm just a baby girl," the thief pleads, using the same excuse from their first encounter back in the City of Thieves.

"What the math are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a ton of loot in this castle, so I thought I'd check it out. But when I got here, I saw you and that old geezer over there. That spell book I took from him looked old, so I figured it would be worth a lot if I sold it."

Finn glares at her, saying nothing. "If you give us the spell book, I'll let you go. But you also have to leave the Seaside Kingdom."

"Yes, I promise; here," says Penny, tossing the book to the ground. Finn grabs the trident's handle and pulls it out of the wall, releasing Penny. She looks up at Finn for a few seconds, and then rushes off. Finn picks up the book and walks up to Ice King.

"Here," says Finn, handing the book to Ice King. He takes it and gets up.

"Okay, now, time to find that spell," he says, flipping through the pages to find it. "Ah, here we go: transfigurare nos in crabs." Finn and Ice King glow and shrink. They also gain claws for hands and more pairs of feet. Their clothing also disappears. The glowing dies down and they look exactly like crabs, except Finn stills has his hat and pack, which shrunk with him, and Ice King still has his beard and crown, which shrunk with him as well.

"It worked," says Finn, adjusting his hat so his newly formed eye stalks poke through where his face should be. Ice King closes the book and takes off his crown.

"Here, store these in your pack," he says, handing the items to Finn. He nods and stashes them away. Finn grabs the tridents and hands one to Ice King.

"These will help us blend in."

Ice King takes it and the two walk out of the room and back into the hallway, finding a few crabs here and there. As they walk down the hallway and back to the foyer, they salute the crabs passing by, who fail to notice Finn's hat and Ice King's beard somehow. Before walking into the foyer, Finn stops Ice King.

"Hey, how long does this spell last?"

"Hmm, not sure; I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

Finn sighs and goes ahead of Ice King. They walk into the foyer and approach the crabs guarding the blue door.

"Hey guys, we're here to relieve you," says Finn.

"Finally, I was getting hungry," says one. He goes to leave, but his partner stops him.

"Hold on, we've only been here for ten minutes."

"Uh… the boss is making us have shorter shifts," says Finn.

"Well… that's nice of him," says the crab. "Come on, let's go get some grub." They rush off, leaving their post to Finn and Ice King.

"That was close," says Ice King.

"Yeah, now, let's see who we're dealing with."

Finn reaches up and grabs the handle. He pushes the door open and sees the throne room. However, no one is seen. Finn and Ice King walk in, looking for the master mind behind Seaside's takeover. Unaware to them, Crusty is seen clung to the ceiling, body and all. He chuckles evilly as he waits for Finn and Ice King to get under him. Once under, Crusty lets go of the ceiling and falls. He lands on top of Finn and Ice King, causing them to lose their tridents.

"Yar har har har! Thought ye could disguise yeselves to get in, did ya?"

"Uh… kind of," says Ice King.

"Ye can't fool ol' Captain Crusty, or should I say, Prince Crusty."

"So you're the one behind this!" cries Finn.

Crusty laughs and swats Finn and Ice King into the wall. "Of course I'm behind it. Who else has a crew of crabs?"

"Uh…"

"It be a rhetorical question!" yells Crusty as he grabs Finn and Ice King and slams them to the ground. "Ye aren't so tough as crabs. Too bad, I was looking forward to a fight. Oh well, Ash will be pleased when I report back to him."

Finn gets wide eyed. "You mean Ash is behind all this?"

"Duh, he wants his old girlfriend back, but he needs you out of the pictures. And I'm about to finish what his minions couldn't. Have fun in Davy Jones locker," says Crusty, snapping his claws and laughing an evil pirate laugh. Finn and Ice King close their eyes, waiting for their demise.


	20. The Fall of Prince Crusty

Chapter 20: The Fall of Prince Crusty

Crusty slowly lowers his claw onto Finn and Ice King. He goes to decapitate them until he is zapped. He screams in pain as he is being zapped. The crab captain is then smacked into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Finn looks up and sees two figures standing in the doorway to the throne room. One is holding a bass shaped like an axe and the other has static coming off their hands.

"Marceline, Princess!" cries Finn with joy. Marceline walks up to Finn and pick him up, Bubblegum following behind.

"What happened to you guys?" the vampire queen asks.

"Ice King turned us into crabs so we could sneak in here to find out who was behind all this."

Marceline looks down at Ice King. "All right, so you got in here and clearly almost died due to your form. So change yourselves back!"

"Give me the spell book and I'll see if there is a quicker way instead of waiting."

Finn reaches his claw in his pack and grabs the book, tossing it down to Ice King. He opens the book and begins searching.

"So did you girls find anything out?" asks Finn.

"No; but we did manage to kill the first mate," says Bubblegum. "He created some kind of mutated octopus, but we managed. How about you guys?"

"Well, not really. We had to deal with thief me and Jake crossed paths with because she stole Ice King's spell book, but we did find out who is behind this whole plot all together."

"Who?" asks Marceline.

Finn goes to say who is, but a blast of water is quickly shot at Finn and Marceline, sending them into the wall. Bubblegum looks and sees Crusty on his feet, his claw pointed at them.

"Looks like I get that fight after all," he says, grinning evilly. He aims at Bubblegum and fires another blast of water. Bubblegum switches from electric to ice and fires a blast of ice at the blast of water, freezing it and Crusty's claw. It falls to the ground due to the weight. Crusty tries to break it with his hook hand, but Bubblegum quickly zaps him again, causing serious pain. Crusty pants heavily, but finds the strength to lift the frozen blast of water and slam it on the ground, causing it to break and free his claw.

Marceline gets up with a peeved look on her face. "Come on, I just dried off!" she complains. Finn looks up and sees that with her tight shirt being wet, it shows off her breasts ever more than before. Finn turns a darker shade of red at the sight. Marceline sets Finn down and grabs her axe-bass. She lunges at Crusty, swinging her instrument. However, the crab captain blocks by using his hook hand. He then swings his claw hand at her, but the vampire queen jumps back, hissing at him. She lunges at him once more and begins slashing him with her axe-bass repeatedly. This causes Crusty to slowly back into a wall while blocking Marceline's onslaught.

Once backed into a wall, Marceline straps her axe-bass around her and jumps up onto his captain's hat. Crusty growls and tries to shake her off, but Marceline grabs his eye stalks, causing him to yell in pain and swing his claw around.

"Bonnie, zap him!" yells Marceline. Bubblegum rubs her hands together, causing static to emit off of them. She then sends a blast of electricity at Crusty. Marceline jumps off at the last minute, avoiding the zap. Crusty screams louder than ever. He hits the ground, panting. He props himself up with his hook hand and looks up at the princess and the queen.

"You think… ye won? You are… sadly mistaken!" exclaims Crusty. He uses his claw and reaches under his captain hat. He pulls out the stone Ash gave him and holds it in front of his face.

"That's the same stone we've been collecting throughout this whole adventure," says Bubblegum.

Crusty laughs evilly. "Prepare for a one way trip to Davy Jones Locker!" The stone glows and sends a surge of power through the crab captain. His claw turns muscular, his teeth turn sharper, and he himself grows to the size of Marceline's bat monster form. He stashes the stone under his hat and laughs evilly, his voice much deeper. Crusty stomps toward the two royal females, snapping his claw. He then swings it at high speeds, sending Bubblegum and Marceline into the wall. Finn looks over and sees the trouble they are in.

"Ice King, hurry up and find out how to end this spell!"

"I'm working on it, jeez!" Ice King flips more pages until he comes across one with a picture of a crab. "Okay, if we want to end the spell sooner, we need to get drenched in crab saliva."

Finn looks over at Crusty and sees his new size. "Come on, I've got an idea." Finn says, grabbing Ice King by the claw.

* * *

><p>Crusty slams his hook hand into the wall around Bubblegum and Marceline's necks. He then lowers his claw and gently closes it on both their heads. "Prepare to die." He begins squeezing their heads, causing great pain. Crusty laughs and continues squeezing their heads, until he feels a light pounding on his left hind leg. He turns around and sees Finn and Ice King trying to do damage to it. Crusty simply laughs and releases Bubblegum and Marceline, as well as his hook from the wall. He grabs Finn and Ice King and brings them to his face.<p>

"You guys are pathetic. But, you seem pretty… delicious looking." He licks his lips and tosses them up in the air. He opens his mouth wide and lets them fall in.

"FINN!" cries Marceline.

"The power from the stone must've not only given him power, but also a cannibalistic appetite," says Bubblegum.

Crusty lets out a loud belch and turns back to the vampire queen and bubblegum princess. "Now, where were we?" he asks, slamming his hook back into the wall and slowly closing his claw on Marceline and Bubblegum's heads. They shiver in fear, knowing this is the end. Crusty laughs evilly, but quickly begins coughing. He then backs off of Marceline and Bubblegum and begins pounding just below his chest with his claw.

"What's happening?" asks Marceline.

* * *

><p>From inside Crusty, Finn and Ice King, who are holding onto the side of Crusty's throat, begin undergoing the transformation. They are drenched with saliva and slowly revert back to their normal selves.<p>

"It's working!" exclaims Finn. He then glows and turns into his normal human self. Ice King glows as well, turning into his normal wizard self. "We're back to normal! Now how do we get out of here?"

"Like this." Ice King aims his hand high in the air and looks up. He spots Crusty's uvula and zaps it.

* * *

><p>Outside, Crusty continues coughing with great force. However, he feels his uvula get zapped by something and closes his mouth, his cheeks puffing out. The crab captain then barfs out Finn, Ice King, and a whole lot of saliva onto the floor in front of him.<p>

"Finn!" cries Marceline. She gets up and floats over to him. Bubblegum gets up and follows after her. Finn gets up and tries to wipe off the saliva covering him.

"Yuck, disgusting!" he says, shaking his arms. Marceline floats up beside him, smiling.

"Finn, I'm so glad you're okay," says the vampire queen, wanting to hug him, but can't due to the saliva.

"I'm glad to see you girls aren't dead," says Finn, still trying to clean himself.

"How did you get him to vomit?" asks Bubblegum, curious.

"It was Ice King's idea actually."

"Ice King?" question both Marceline and Bubblegum. They look over at him with surprised looks.

"What, I have my moments," he says, wringing out his beard.

"Well… good job… Ice King," says Bubblegum, surprised to hear she said that.

"Thank you, princess," he says, winking at her, sending shivers down Bubblegum's spine. A loud pound is then heard. The four hero's look over at Crusty and see him fully recovered from Ice King zapping his uvula. He roars loudly, sending sound waves that cause them to get pushed back into the wall. Crusty snaps his claw and points his hook at them.

"I won't be losing to the likes of you!" exclaims Crusty. He points his claw at them and sends a blast of water at them. Marceline and Bubblegum get out of the way, while Finn and Ice King stay and get blasted. Crusty stops, wondering why Finn and Ice King didn't try to avoid his attack.

"Thanks for the wash," says Finn, grabbing his sword. He charges at Crusty, swinging his sword. Crusty puts his claw up and blocks the attack. He begins slashing back at Finn with his hook hand. He backs Finn up into a wall, then uppercuts with his hook hand. Finn quickly puts his sword up to stop the blade; it is within inches of the center of Finn's face. Crusty looks down at Finn and laughs evilly as he raises his claw into the air, ready to finish him off.

Marceline acts fast and slams her axe-bass on Crusty's head. He turns around and begins attacking her by blasting water nonstop. Marceline dodges his attack with elegant style and just simply shakes her head.

"Pathetic." She strums her axe-bass and sends powerful sound waves at Crusty. He clutches his ears, if he has any, in pain. Ice King and Bubblegum zap him with ice, freezing him.

Finn pants heavily as he slowly walks up to the frozen crab. "Is it over?"

Without warning, Crusty's claw breaks out and grabs Finn. Crusty himself then breaks out and brings Finn to his face. "Not likely," he says. He then chucks Finn at Marceline, sending the couple into the wall. Bubblegum gasps and quickly changes her element. She snaps her fingers and her hands ignite with fire. Bubblegum throws fireballs at Crusty, hoping to cause significant damage. Crusty puts them out by blasting bubbles at fireballs, turning them into steam. He then shoots two more bubbles, trapping Bubblegum and Ice King inside. Crusty watches as they float up to the ceiling, knowing they are out of his way.

* * *

><p>Finn slowly gets up, rubbing his back. "He's… unstoppable."<p>

"No, there's got to be a way to stop him," says Marceline, getting up and grabbing her axe-bass.

Finn looks over Crusty, trying to find a way to stop him. He then spots his hat and remembers that the stone that gave him the power is underneath his hat.

"Marceline, if we get the stone away from him, he'll revert back to normal. Can you cause a distraction?"

"Pfft, can I cause a distraction?" she asks sarcastically. "What and learn." She straps her axe-bass around her and quickly undergoes a transformation. Tentacles lash out all over the room as she grows in size. One tentacle hits the back of Crusty's head. He turns around and is somewhat shocked to see Marceline's form. He holds his ground and approaches her.

"Ye think you can scare me with a form like that? AH! Ye might be bigger than me, but I'm still the most powerful thing in this room!" He exclaims, slashing ones of Marceline's tentacles with his hook hand. She winces in pain, but fights it and goes to slap Crusty. He quickly puts his claw up to block and succeeds. Without noticing him, Finn quickly rushes behind Crusty and begins climbing his back and to his head. Crusty's movement; however, makes it somewhat challenging. The hero almost falls a couple times, but manages to stay on. He reaches Crusty's head and grabs the hat. He lifts it and sees the stone sitting on his head. Finn goes to grab it, but Crusty jumps to avoid an attack from Marceline, causing him to fall off.

Crusty spots Finn and laughs. "Ye thought you could take the stone away from me with knowing? It's going to take a lot more than that to beat me."

While he's talking, Marceline slithers one tentacle onto Crusty's head and swipes the stone. "No, all we needed was for you to blab on like an idiot," says Marceline, reverting back to her normal form and tossing the stone into the air.

Crusty gasps and begins shrinking. He pounds the ground in anger. "I was so close!" As he continues pounding the ground, Finn rushes at him and kicks him between his eye stalks, sending him into the wall, dazed. He then takes out his sword and points it at Crusty.

"You have five seconds to give me a good reason not to finish you off right here, right now," threatens Finn.

Crusty looks up at Finn, his eye stalks shaking. In his blood shot eye, a small tear forms, and Finn takes notices. He lowers his sword, confused. "Uh… you okay?"

Crusty gets up and looks over at the trapped Ice King and Bubblegum. He takes off his hook hand and throws it like a boomerang. The hook goes through the bubbles, popping them. Bubblegum begins falling, but Ice King quickly catches her and puts her down gently. The hook comes back and into Crusty's claw. He puts it back on and looks at Finn.

"That's why; I be the only one who can pop those bubbles."

"What do you mean?" asks Marceline.

"Most of the citizens are trapped in those bubbles."

"Most?"

"The ones who inhabit this here castle. When I took over, I trapped them all those bubbles. They can't be popped unless my hook punctures it."

"Thrilled that you're not trying to kill us now, but why are you helping us?" asks Marceline.

"Because I know when I've been bested Marceline; and I realize my mistake."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Ice King, joining the conversation.

Crusty turns to him. "It means that Ash brainwashed me into thinking this kingdom belonged to me."

Marceline stops tossing the stone into the air and lets it hit the floor. "A-Ash?"

"That's right, babe," says an all too familiar voice. Above all five of them, Ash appears, his arms crossed.

"Ash, you're behind all this?" asks Finn, gripping his sword. "You're the one who is behind Jake and Marceline's friend's kidnapping?"

"Yeah, I needed some way to lure you to me. I'm not just gonna go up to you and try to kill you out in the open. Ash doesn't roll like that. So, I had Haunter and Crystal Prince kidnap your friends to lure you."

"But why?" asks Bubblegum.

"That chump stole me girl!" yells Ash, pointing at Finn. "I was hoping for a bonus by sending my minions and Fight King out to try and kill you and whoever else got in my way, but leave my Mar-Mar unharmed."

"So _you_ are the reason the Fight King was alive!" exclaims Finn.

"Yup, but sadly, he, Haunter, Crystal Prince, Ludwig, _and _Crusty failed me," he says, glaring down at Crusty, who glares back. "However, I'm giving my minions one last chance to redeem themselves. If they can kill you before you reach me and try to save your friends, I will no longer think of them as tools."

"You be sick and twisted, Ash!" exclaims Crusty.

"And I thought you'd be able to get the job done. But no, you got beat and are now helping these chumps."

"That's because I realized my mistake: listening to you! I never should've listened to you and taken over the Seaside Kingdom!"

"Moving on, the final battle is nearing, chumps. I'll be waiting for your arrival, especially yours, Mar-Mar," he says, winking at her and disappearing. Finn approaches Marceline and takes her hand.

"Marceline, are you okay?"

She blinks once, still shocked. Then, her eyes quickly glow red with anger. She clutches her free hand in anger. "Ash… is… dead."

* * *

><p><strong>BladeGuy9: Okay, with this chapter's end and what Ash said before he left, hopefully you all understand that this story is coming to a close. Now, I ask you, the readers, for some help. With the final battle coming up, there will be nothing but battles with Haunter, Crystal Prince, Ludwig, and Ash. So, I'm asking you to suggest ideas that could make the last few chapters interesting. Because battles get boring after sometime, I understand that. So, if you would like to help out, PM me or leave a review of an idea that can help spice the last few chapters up a bit. I will be very grateful and mention you when I go to write the chapter; until next time.<strong>


	21. The Crystal Behemoth

Chapter 21: The Crystal Behemoth

Haunter and Crystal Prince wait patiently in Ash's throne room for his return. Haunter, his ghostly arms crossed, sighs.

"I'm telling you, that crab pirate Ash hired failed to mess with those guys failed," says Haunter.

"No, I heard that that guy is a tough pirate, so the odds of those heroes winning are slim to none," replies the prince.

"Pfft, whatever," says Haunter, not believing a word Crystal Prince is saying. Faint grunting is heard, but gets slightly louder every second. A door slams open and Ludwig comes floating in, Vivian and Jake being held by his claws.

"What are you doing with the prisoners?" asks Crystal Prince.

"I vas told to bring them here before Ash got back," says the brain.

Haunter and Crystal Prince look at Vivian and Jake, taking note that Ludwig's claws are around their necks, somewhat cutting off their air supply. A chuckle is heard and Ash appears right before his minions.

"So how did it go? Did that crab get the job done?" asks Crystal Prince.

Ash shakes his head. "Nope; chump had a change of heart."

Crystal Prince sighs and Haunter throws his arms in the air. "Ha, told you he'd fail. Guess you owe me five bucks," says Haunter, extending his right hand.

"What's a ghost going to do with five bucks?" grumbles Crystal Prince, reaching into his robe and pulling out five bucks. Haunter takes it and stashes it away.

"So, now what's the plan of action, boss?" asks Haunter.

"Well, as you guys know, I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourselves. So you're going to stay here and wait for them," he says. He turns to the struggling Vivian and Jake. "As for you two, you're coming with me."

Vivian tries to pry off Ludwig's claw, but fails. "You'll never get away with this, Ash!" she cries, blowing a raspberry in his face.

"That's pretty childish for a 987 year old vampire," chuckles Ash.

"Screw off," she replies.

Ash turns to Jake. "You got anything to say, dog?"

"Yeah, Finn's gonna kick your butt when he gets here!"

"Oh sure, that chump will kick my butt for sure. He's just gotta get past these guys first," says Ash, pointing at his minions.

"Yeah, because Finn and the others had the hardest time getting past them before," Jake says with sarcasm.

"Don't worry; I've given these guys one last chance, so they should be pulling out the big guns. Ludwig, I'll take it from here," says Ash. He then pulls out a pouch filled with gold dust. He grabs a handful and tosses it over Vivian and Jake. They quickly fall fast asleep. Ash drags their bodies to a different portion of the hideout.

"So, ve know vhat ve're all doing, right?" asks Ludwig.

"Yup," says Crystal Prince.

"Haunter, ve still need to know how you vill participate in our upcoming battle."

Haunter, with his hands behind his head, only chuckles. "I've got it covered, guys." He snaps his fingers and the sound of heels hitting the floor are heard. From the other side of the throne room enter a girl with somewhat pale skin, long, brown hair, a black dress similar to Marceline's red dress, and red heels. She seems to be the same height as Marceline as well. In her right hand is a blue hand fan.

"Hello, boys," she says from behind her fan.

* * *

><p>Marceline stomps through the forest angrily, Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King behind her. After Ash had left, Finn tried to calm Marceline down. Crusty had released all the citizens, apologizing for doing what he did. Jellyfish Princess apologized for rubbing the fact that she was the princess and he wasn't the prince in his face. She held a feast for Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum and Ice King for saving the kingdom and to fill up their stomachs. Afterwards, Crusty found out Crabby had been killed, so he was about to go back out to sea in search of a new first mate until a jellyfish knight offered to take the position. Crusty was more than pleased and left the Seaside Kingdom.<p>

Now we find our heroes heading through the forest to Ash's Hideout. Marceline is slashing branch after branch and bush after bush out of their path out of anger.

Finn goes up to her side. "Marceline, please calm down," Finn pleads.

"How can I calm down when I found out my ex-boyfriend is the one behind all the crap we've been through!" she screams, slashing another branch in half. She then stops and sees a cave entrance surrounded by a purple substance. Finn looks and gasps in amazement.

"I think we found them," he says. Bubblegum and Ice King catch up and gasp. The four heroes approach the cave entrance. "What is this stuff?" questions Finn as he goes to touch it.

"STOP!" yells Ice King. Finn jumps in shock.

"What the heck man?"

"This is a magic barrier; it is exactly like the one I took down in the Spider Kingdom," says Ice King.

"Well… can you take this one down?"

"No, this one is might be the same, but is much stronger; a cursed barrier to be more precise."

"So how do we take it down?" asks Bubblegum.

"Well, with a curse, comes a terrible price. A curse is much stronger than a spell, but is a lot easier to take down." Ice King observes the barrier and spots a square stone with five indentations, one in each corner and one in the center. "We must find five keys to break the curse," he says, pointing at the stone.

Marceline floats up to the stone and looks over it. "These indentations… they are shaped exactly like the stones we've been collecting." She looks at Finn. "Quick, toss them up here."

Finn pulls out the red, blue, green, and orange colored stone and tosses them up to Marceline. She puts the red one in the top left corner, and fits perfectly. She puts the blue on in the top right corner, the green in the bottom left, and the orange in the bottom right.

"Wait… we're one short…"

"No! We've come so close!" cries Finn.

"We're do you think we missed one?" asks Bubblegum. The four begin pondering where they could've missed a stone key.

* * *

><p>"Who…who are you?" asks Ludwig.<p>

"Venus, the Werewolf Queen," she replies, smiling.

Haunter smiles evilly as Crystal Prince approaches him. "How'd you get her to help?"

"Easy, when I told her that the vampire queen was with the boy, she immediately wanted to help," he says.

"Yes, I have a bone to pick with that little skank," the werewolf queen states, fanning herself with her hand fan.

"Whatever it is, glad you can help," says Crystal Prince. "Now, time to set things up." He walks to the center of the room and pounds the ground with his large, crystal hands. This causes a hole to form in the center. He then snaps his fingers and a crystal pillar rises up behind him. It bursts and the crystal's that Haunter gathered from the Mole Kingdom Mines appears.

"Hey, I thought those fell along with the Drill Trail 3000," says Haunter.

"Nope, I was watching you the whole time and knew you wouldn't make it back. So I set up a crystal pedestal to catch the crystals."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he says, pouring the crystals down the hole and chuckling evilly.

* * *

><p>"Let's see, we got one from the Fight Kingdom, two from the Spider Kingdom, and one from the Seaside Kingdom," Finn lists off. "We must've missed the one in the Mole Kingdom."<p>

"Ugh, we have to go all the way back there?" complains Marceline.

"Guys, you're missing one key thing: someone was in possession of these stones. Fight King had the first one; Ludwig and the Crystal Prince were in possession of the second and third; while Crusty had the fourth," explains Bubblegum.

"What are you saying, Bonnie?"

"Each of them was following Ash's orders, so the final stone isn't back at the Mole Kingdom, but in the hands of…"

"…Haunter," finishes Finn.

"Precisely, so there is no need to go back to the Mole Kingdom."

"But our adventure stops here then, because Haunter's probably in the hideout. We can't get in there without his stone," says Ice King.

"No, there's gotta be another way in," says Finn, pacing back and forth. "I'm not leaving Jake."

Bubblegum sighs as she reaches her hand into her shirt and pulls out the medal she got for saving the Mole King and the mines from Haunter. "At least I have this as a memento."

Marceline looks over and sees the medal. She looks back and forth between the medal and the stone keys. Marceline swoops down and snatches the medal from Bubblegum.

"Hey!"

Marceline cuts the medal from its string and puts it in the center indentation. All five stones glow and give off a big flash of light, causing Marceline to hiss and back away. The light dies down and the barrier is gone, along with all the stones.

"The medal turned out to be Haunter's stone," observes Ice King. "He must not have realized he dropped it or something."

Bubblegum frowns. "There goes my medal."

Finn goes up to her. "Come on, you didn't need that rock. You know what you did, you don't need any award."

"Thanks, Finn," says Bubblegum, smiling.

Marceline rubs her eyes and looks over at them. "Come on; we've got a jerk to deal with," she says, gripping her axe-bass. The four heroes go in the cave, ready for anything. As they walk through the corridor, wall torches ignite as they pass them, which creeps Ice King out. Evil laughter is heard as they venture deeper into the hideout. Marceline hears a feminine laugh oh so familiar to her, causing her to tighten the grip on her axe-bass. The heroes reach Ash's throne room, where Haunter, Crystal Prince, Ludwig, and Venus await.

"Look who finally showed up," says Venus, fanning herself. Marceline glares at the queen with great hatred.

"As you all ready know, Master Ash gave us one last chance to redeem ourselves," says Haunter.

"And ve are not about to let him down," says Ludwig as his claws come out of the bottom of his dome. The right one is seen holding a ray gun.

Finn holds his sword up. "We're not gonna let you get in our way, right guys?" Marceline hisses and raises her axe-bass, Bubblegum rubs her hands together and has static come off, while Ice King readies to fire ice bolts.

Crystal Prince laughs. "You're puny weapons won't be doing much damage as of right now."

"What do you mean?" asks Bubblegum.

Crystal Prince lets out a haunting laugh and floats up into the air, revealing the hole he formed behind him. He drops down into it, which confuses the heroes. After mere seconds, rumbling occurs all around the throne room. Cracks begin forming around the hole Crystal Prince dropped into. Suddenly, the half of the room the minions and Venus are on breaks due to something rising up. Rising up is the Crystal Prince, now a giant crystal monster. He still looks like himself, but ten times bigger and he has larger hands and six crystals sticking out of his back. He almost reaches the ceiling, but stops growing when the tip of his crown touches it.

The heroes all look at him with their mouths hanging open in shock. Haunter, Venus, and Ludwig are seen on his shoulders. "Witness my monstrous form I like to call… THE CRYSTAL BEHEMITH!" yells the towering Crystal Prince.

"How… how is this possible?" questions Ice King.

"If I consume a large amount of crystals or diamonds, my size and attitude get BIG!" he boom. "You killed my dad, and I want to avenge him, and the only way to do that is defeating the ones who killed him!" He raises his hands and pounds the ground, causing Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King to fall over.

Haunter laughs evilly. "Now it's _my _turn," he says, looking over at Venus. He flies into her body and merges with her. Venus groans in pain and hunches over, undergoing a transformation. She quickly grows untamed brown hair all over her body, a long, brown tail, and her head becomes that of a werewolf's head. She gets on all fours and howls.

Ludwig aims his laser at them and fires a powerful blast. Marceline swats at the blast, destroying it completely. Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King get up, ready to fight. Bubblegum and Ice King fire static and ice at the enlarged prince, but their attacks just bounce right off of him. Crystal Prince laughs at their attempt to hurt him.

"Pathetic!" he yells. He then slams his hands on the ground, but this time, everyone jumps to avoid being knocked over. On his back, the six crystals light up and an orb of energy forms at the tip of Crystal Prince's crown. He then fires a beam at the heroes, who get out of the way. The beam hits a large portion of the ground and turns it to crystal. Crystal Prince then sets his hands on the ground before the heroes, panting. "That attack takes a lot out of me," he mutters.

Finn gets an idea and rushes toward the prince's hand. He climbs on and motions the others to follow. Marceline, Bubblegum, and Ice King nod in agreement and follow Finn. Marceline and Ice King fly up next to Finn while he helps Bubblegum up. Once all four heroes are up, they begin making their way up Crystal Prince's arm, who is too tired to shake them off. Venus growls and begins making her way toward them. Marceline notices and flies ahead of them. She swings her axe-bass and knocks Venus to the ground.

"You guys take care of Crystal Prince and Ludwig, Venus is all mine," she says, turning back to the werewolf queen, who is getting up. They nod and continue toward Crystal Prince's head. Venus gets up and snarls at Marceline. "I'm going to make you wish you never became the werewolf queen," says Marceline, lunging at her royal foe.

* * *

><p>Finn, Bubblegum and Ice King reach the Crystal Prince's shoulder. Finn goes for his head, but a laser blast nearly hits him. Finn looks to his left and spots Ludwig floating off in the distance. "Guten tag, so kind of you to join me," he says, his laser aimed right at Finn's head. He goes to fire another blast, but is quickly zapped by Bubblegum. Ludwig's claws dangle as they give off static. He tries moving them, but cannot.<p>

"Thanks, Princess," says Finn, giving her a thumbs up. She nods and fires another burst of electricity at Crystal Prince's head, but nothing happens. Crystal Prince lets out a chuckle and begins having sharp crystal pillars pop up on him. Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King quickly start running away, avoiding any pillar that pops up in front of them. They rush onto Crystal Prince's back and see the six crystal pillars sticking out from his back.

"These must be giving him his power," says Ice King.

Finn rushes up to one and slashes it. Crystal Prince winces in pain. He turns his head 180 degrees, now facing the heroes. "You asked for it!" He starts forming another beam. Bubblegum and Ice King act fast and fire electricity and ice at the pillar Finn struck. The pillar then bursts into pieces, Crystal Prince screams in pain, his head now spinning around rapidly.

"Quickly, lets destroy the others while he's stunned!" cries Bubblegum. Finn heads for the nearest crystal pillar and starts wailing on it, breaking it in a matter of seconds. Bubblegum and Ice King head for another one and break it with ease. Crystal Prince's head stops spinning and he roars in pain. He then closes his eyes and they glow an eerie yellow. His hands detach themselves from the wrists and float over to the gang. The left hand then snaps its finger and the remaining pillars are given a tougher exterior. Crystal Prince laughs.

"Now let's see you try and destroy my pillars while avoiding my hands AND dealing with a tougher exterior!" The crystallized hands fly at the heroes.

* * *

><p>Marceline hisses in anger as Venus tries slashing her. She finds an opening to attack, but Venus jumps back just in time to avoid being struck by the battle axe. She snarls at the vampire queen and lunges at her. Marceline smacks her with her bass and sends her sprawling off the Crystal Prince. However, Venus somehow manages to stick her claws in Crystal Prince's arm. She climbs back up and tackles Marceline while her back is turned. Venus howls and looks down at Marceline, drooling. She licks her lips and goes to bite down on the vampire queen.<p>

Marceline's hair then wraps itself around Venus and gets her off Marceline. The vampire gets up and starts strumming some notes, sending sound waves toward Venus. She whimpers and covers her ears with her paws. Marceline seizes this chance and slashes Venus right in the stomach. Venus howls with pain and stumbles back. She falls over, clutching her stomach in pain. Marceline walks over to her and looms over the defenseless werewolf queen. "Any last words before I vanquish you from existence?"

Venus looks up and smirks evilly. She kicks Marceline's hands, causing her to drop her axe-bass. It lands a few feet away from the two queens. Marceline looks at her with intense hatred and goes halfway into her bat monster form. She flies at Venus, grabs her throat, and holds her high into the air. "I'll admit you're annoying to deal with right now, but nothing like our last battle. You still weak from me kicking your ass you little twat?"

Venus tries to escape, but Marceline's grip only tightens. "Even with Haunter powering you up, you're still a weak, spineless, bitch!" Marceline throws Venus high into the air and flies up at her. She kicks her in the chest, causing the werewolf queen to crash through the cave ceiling. Venus lands outside, spitting up Haunter. He begins seething due to the sun. He screams in pain and looks around for shade.

Venus turns back to her normal form and glares at Haunter. "You bastard, you said you'd be able to power me up!"

Haunter clutches his head in pain and screams loudly. He turns grey and quickly bursts into nothing. Venus growls angrily as she hobbles off. "Just wait, Marceline… I'll have my revenge," she mumbles.

Marceline reverts to her normal form and goes to pick up her axe-bass. A laser blast fires past her. She looks behind and sees Ludwig with his laser aimed at her.

"If you vant something done right, you have to do it yourself," he says, firing another blast at her. Marceline grabs her axe-bass and deflects the blast. She lunges at him, raising her weapon into the air.

* * *

><p>"Force of Blizzard!" cries Ice King. He fires a blast of snow at the hands, sending them back. "You guys take out the pillars, I'll take care of the hands," says Ice King, wrapping his beard around his mouth. He forms a sansetsukon and gets into a battle pose. "NINJA!" he yells, leaping at the hands. Ice King then hits the hands with great force. Crystal Prince goes to grab Ice King, but he dodges with swift steps.<p>

Finn and Bubblegum head to the nearest crystal pillar and begin attacking it. However, Finn's root sword or Bubblegum's magic has no affect on it.

"It's too strong," says Finn. "How are we supposed to beat him now?"

Bubblegum looks over at Ice King and watches one of the hands about to crush him. However, it hits Crystal Prince himself and Bubblegum notices him wince in pain.

"That's it… Ice King! Come this way!"

"WHAT!" Both Finn and Ice King scream, both very confused.

"Trust me, I have a legit plan!"

Ice King sighs and makes his way over to the pillar, one of Crystal Prince's hands in the shape of a fist. Ice King ninja jumps over the pillar and the hand punches it, destroying it. Crystal Prince screams in pain and begins slouching and panting. He then roars loudly and Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King quickly get covered up to their necks in crystal and are unable to move.

"FOOLS; YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG PRINCE! I WILL AVENGE MY FATHER RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" yells the enraged prince. Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King close their eyes and wait for their end. However, a German laugh is heard.

"Dance, vampire, DANCE!" screams Ludwig, who is blasting Marceline repeatedly. Marceline hisses at him, dodging his blasts and trying to find an opening. She lands in front of last remaining pillar, unaware of its presence behind her. Ludwig laughs evilly, turns a dial on his blaster, putting it at full power, and takes aim. "Auf wiedersehen, Vampire Queen," Ludwig mutters. He fires a powerful blast at Marceline, who turns into a bat and flies out of the way. The blast hits Crystal Prince's remaining pillar, destroying it. The Crystal Prince gets wide eyed and begins shaking violently. The crystals holding Finn, Bubblegum, and Ice King in place break, freeing them.

"YOU IDIOT; LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" screams the prince, more enraged than ever. Ludwig begins shaking in fear, quickly realizing what he's done. Marceline, now in normal form, drop kicks him into Crystal Prince's neck. His dome cracks and dazes him. Marceline grabs Finn while Ice King takes Bubblegum's hand and they fly to a safe distance. Traveling up from his feet to his head, mini explosions occur on Crystal Prince. He quickly begins sinking into the ground, slowly breaking into tiny pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE! DAD, FORGIVE ME!" the prince cries. His hands disintegrate into nothing. Crystal Prince and Ludwig slowly sink into the hole, which caused molten magma to appear after Crystal Prince transformed. Once his head reaches deep into the hole, it melts and cools the magma down, turning it to solid ground.

Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Ice King all give a sigh of relief.

"That's three down," starts Finn.

"And one psycho jerk to go," finishes Marceline. They all eye the one corridor with a dim light coming out of it. The four nod and glide down that corridor, where Ash awaits their arrival. However, unaware to them, a metallic spider like leg reaches out of the hole.


	22. Ashes to Ashes

Chapter 22: Ashes to Ashes

Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Ice King glide down the corridor, wondering what plans Ash as for them.

"He's a wizard, so he'll obviously use spells and stuff," says Finn.

"Please, the only magic Ash knows is sleep inducing magic; he's gonna put us to sleep and wail on us then," says Marceline.

"I don't know, Marceline, if he's thought of a plan like what we've been through, he must've learned something new recently," says Bubblegum.

"Plus he's the only one that could've put up that barrier," says Ice King.

Marceline stays silent and continues on. The dim light they saw before quickly grows. Several feet before them is the exit, which is where the light is coming from. Marceline and Ice King pick up speed and go through. On the other side is an open field. The sun is slowly going down, but Ash is nowhere to be seen. Marceline and Ice King set Finn and Bubblegum down as they try looking for Ash.

"Where is he?" asks Finn.

"He's got to be around; keep your eyes peeled," says Marceline, bringing out her axe-bass. They walk forward, ready for anything. Then, steel bars quickly block off the exit of the cave. The heroes turn around in shock, then hear Ash's evil laugh. He then appears before them.

"So, you've bested my minions?" questions Ash.

"Not that hard," Bubblegum retorts.

"Pity," Ash says as he scratches himself idly. "It's so hard to find good minions these days."

"Can it Ash!" yells Marceline. "We're here for Jake and Vivian, and we're not afraid to use force!"

Ash lets out a loud laugh. "That's my Mar-Mar."

Marceline looks at him with pure hatred. "I'm not your 'Mar-Mar' anymore," she hisses, her serpent tongue slithering out.

Ash chuckles and puts his hands behind his head. "See, I'd like to give you your friends back, but I'm afraid their…" he stops, thinking of the right words to use. "…drained out," he finally finishes.

"Drained… out?" questions Ice King. "That's a weird way of saying 'tired' or 'sleepy'."

"No, I literally mean drained out," he says, an evil smirk forming on his face. He snaps his fingers and off to the side, a cage appears. Inside it is a knocked out Jake and Vivian. The four heroes gasp and Marceline turns to Ash.

"What'd you do to them?" she demands, starting to approach him. As she does, Bubblegum looks at Ash and notices something different about him. He is seen wearing a glowing blue vest. Bubblegum rushes up to Marceline, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Marceline, look," she says, pointing to the vest. Marceline looks at the vest and back at Ash.

"What's with the dorky vest?"

Ash starts to chuckle, then it turns into an evil laugh, causing Marceline and Bubblegum to slowly back up. "This vest is what's giving me my powers!"

"You're… powers?" asks Finn.

"Didn't you notice that the cave exit was randomly blocked off, and that I randomly appeared before you chumps?"

Marceline gets wide eyed, realizing what he means. "You were invisible!"

"Bingo and I learned how to do THIS!" His left arm stretches out and his fist grows in size.

"Stretchy powers!" Finn cries out.

"Right again! How am I getting these powers you ask? Like this!" He smacks the vest with his right hand. Instantly, two orbs connected to a string of magic rise up. One orb has Jake inside using his stretchy powers, while the other as Vivian inside. "I drained their powers! This vest lets me drains anyone's powers!"

"That would explain why he used the term 'drained out'," says Ice King.

Ash has his right hand stretch out to the same size as his left and both instantly engulf in blue flames. "Enough talk, time to end your lives and take my Mar-Mar back!" On cue, the sun fully sets and the moon begins rising up into the sky. Ash pounds the ground and a wave of blue fire is sent at the heroes. Bubblegum jumps in front of everyone and sends a wave of fire at the blue flames. They collide and cause a powerful fiery explosion. Ash shields himself with his hands and Marceline takes over by forming a large blue and red fireball with her pyrokinesis. She chucks the fireball at Ash, but he grabs it with ease and crushes it. Marceline glares at him, clutching her axe-bass in anger.

Ice King takes to the sky and begins firing ice bolts at Ash. He looks up and only grins. Ash puts his stretched out hands in front and the ice bolts melt due to the fire on Ash's hands. Ice King gasps and is quickly punched and burned at the same time, causing him to fall to the ground, his crown falling off. Ash then has the fire on his left hand die down as he picks up Ice King's crown, putting it on his head.

"Don't even need to use the vest's powers for this," Ash says, now having his left hand turn a pale blue. He claps his hands together and sends waves of fire and ice at Finn, Marceline, and Bubblegum. Marceline counter attacks by summoning an amp and plugging her axe-bass in. She plays some cords and powerful sound waves are launched at the ice and fire waves, destroying them. Ash glares at her, unaware that Finn is charging at him. Finn jumps and goes to slash him with his sword, but Ash blocks Finn's attempt with his ice hand. Finn begins trying to penetrate the hand by continuously slashing it. Ash then forms the ice hand into a fist and punches Finn, causing him to be launched back and frozen.

"FINN!" cries Marceline as she rushes over to him. Bubblegum walks up as well, putting a hand on Marceline's shoulder.

"You handle Ash, I'll thaw Finn out," she says, forming a small fireball and putting it up against the frozen Finn. The ice begins slowly melting. Marceline nods and turns to back to Ash, eyes red with pure anger.

She straps her axe-bass around her and hisses at him. "You'll pay for that, Ash!" She flies into the air like a ragdoll being thrown and quickly under goes a transformation into her bat monster form, her axe-bass acting as a necklace. Ash is a little taken back, but stands his ground. Marceline looks down at him, clutching her fists. She fires a fist at Ash, who barely dodges it. He tries to attack using fire, but Marceline uses her pyrokinesis and turns the fireball into nothing. She tries stomping him, like Jake did long ago, but Ash keeps moving. He then ups the ante and turns invisible. Marceline hisses in anger and begins looking around for something that might give him away. She is then zapped with ice from behind, but doesn't freeze her. She turns around and pounds the ground. She is then hit with unexpected fireballs from behind. Marceline quickly takes note of Ash's game and flies high up into the air. She comes crashing down fist first. The vampire queen pounds the ground, causing a powerful force sending the invisible Ash to the cave wall where Bubblegum is tending to Finn. By now, she has his upper body unfrozen. She turns around and readies a fireball to attack Ash, who has reappeared.

He slowly gets up, a bit dazed. He looks over at Bubblegum and grins evilly. The flames on his fire hand die down and he taps the vest. It glows brightly and he grabs Bubblegum, draining her of her magic powers. A third orb appears between the orbs holding Jake and Vivian's powers. Inside it is a triangle with the elements fire, ice, and electricity. Ash tosses Bubblegum to the ground, not needing her any more.

"No… my powers," says Bubblegum, trying to form a fireball or anything. Finn growls in anger and begins breaking what remains of ice he is encased in. Ash has his hand ignite with blue flames once more, and begins forming a triangle with the same elements that Bubblegum uses. Ash laughs as he is about to finish Finn and Bubblegum off. Marceline then kicks him into the wall, hissing angrily. Ash turns back to her and uses Vivian's floating ability to fly up to Marceline's face and punch her with his ice hand. Marceline stumble back a bit, head not frozen. She jumps and pounds Ash to the ground, but he cushions the blow by blocking with his hands.

He hits the ground with minimal damage and laughs. "Is that the best you got?" He then forms a plasma whip, and lashes Marceline foot, causing her to jump back. "Come on, I'm just getting started!"

Just then, an icy shuriken flies past Ash. He looks behind him and sees a crownless Ice King staring at him. "Why not try going up against someone like me?" he suggests.

Ash stares at him and laughs. "I know how you work Ice King; you're useless without your crown," he says, pointing at the crown sitting on his head.

"Are you sure about that?" Ice King asks, wrapping his beard around his mouth.

"Ice King, what are you doing?" asks Marceline.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing; go tend to Finn and Princess Bubblegum," he says. Marceline stares at him and sighs, reverting back to her normal form. She nods and floats over to Finn's side.

"Say good night, old man!" Ash stretches his fire fist at him. Ice King then ninja jumps over it and summons the caltrop hailstorm onto Ash. He hits Ash before he gets a chance to shield himself.

Ice King lands and grins. "Ninja!" he yells, forming an icy katana.

Finn watches in amazement. "But… you don't have your crown."

"You and Jake were able to use Fridjitzu without ice powers," says Ice King. Finn remembers and cheers Ice King on as Marceline begins chipping away at the remaining ice he is encased in. Ice King charges at Ash and uses every ninja skill he knows to trip Ash up. Ash begins attacking with everything he's got, fire hand, ice hand, Bubblegum's magic, and stretching his hands into different objects. Ice King slashes Ash in the leg, hindering his movement. Ash kneels down and looks up at Ice King, growling in anger. The king then jumps high into the air and comes down onto Ash. He tries to dodge, but his injured leg prevents it. Instead, he falls over, causing the orb containing Bubblegum's magic powers to get in the way. Ice King makes contact and destroys the orb.

"Damn; oh well, no harm done. Those powers are gone now," says Ash. He then slams his fire fist at Ice King, holding him to the ground. "Once you fall to the intense heat, I'll deal with the others."

"WRONG!" scream two voices. Ash looks up and is kicked in the face from both Finn and Marceline. They knock Ash to the ground, freeing Ice King and causing the crown on Ash's head to fall off. Finn and Marceline then slash Ash's vest together, destroying it. Ash instantly loses Jake and Vivian's powers and watches in horror as his hands go back to normal and the orbs fly back to Jake and Vivian. They slowly begin waking up. Jake is the first to get up and gasps at the sight before him.

"Finn! Marceline! You made it!" he cries out in joy.

Vivian rubs her head in pain. "Ugh, what happened…! Marcie!" she cries out, overly joyous to see her friend.

"Guys!" Finn cries and rushes over to them. "You're okay."

"Yeah, Ash stole our powers, and then we blacked out," explains Jake.

Vivian looks over Finn. "So… you're Marcie's new boyfriend?"

Finn looks over at her. "Yup, name's Finn."

"I'm Vivian; Marcie tells me you're ten times better than Ash."

Finn blushes. "…yeah."

While they get to know each other, Ash rubs his head in pain and looks up to see an axe-bass staring at him in the face.

"Any last words before I end your pitiful life?" Marceline asks darkly.

Ash looks up at her with a sad look. "Yes… here." He reaches into his shirt and pulls out an old teddy bear with long arms and legs. Marceline nearly drops her axe-bass in shock.

"H-H-Hambo…" she mutters, taking the bear. "Ash… how did you get him?"

"I went to that old witch who gave me my cherry blossom wand and fought for him," he says, getting up,

"Ash…" Marceline hugs him and Ash puts an arm around her. Finn glares at Ash, his sword ready to slice up a jerk. He walks over to him.

"Now, how about a sandwich?" he asks.

Finn stops dead in his tracks, shocked. Jake and Vivian's jaws drop open, and Bubblegum and Ice King blink in utter shock.

"Oh snap… he didn't learn squat," says Jake.

Marceline's eyes quickly turn an evil red. "You haven't changed at all!" she shouts. "You're still the same old sexiest psycho I broke up with years ago!" Marceline punches him hard, sending him to the ground. As he falls, Ash tries to grab onto Marceline to stop from falling, but he grabs Hambo instead and rips in right in half. Marceline screams in horror and quickly turns back to Ash. She raises her axe-bass.

"Now, babe, let's talk about this," he pleads. Marceline ignores his plea and slams her axe-bass down, slicing right through Ash's neck. Blood leaks out everywhere as Marceline pants heavily. She walks over to the cage Jake and Vivian are trapped in and slices it open. She then flies off into the night, knowing now that her favorite thing in the whole world is gone for good.

"Marcie, wait!" Vivian cries out as she flies after her. Ice King walks up to his crown and puts it back on.

"So… what do we do with the body?" he asks.

Finn approaches Ash's decapitated corpse and sees the two halves of Hambo sitting just before the pool of blood. Finn picks them up and gets an idea. "Leave the body; no one is gonna miss him. Come on guys, let's head home," he says.

* * *

><p>A month has passed since Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Ice King saved Jake and Vivian from Ash and his minions. During that month, Vivian had stayed with Marceline for half the month. Her new house was built somewhere in a cave not too far from Marceline's. Marceline hadn't seen Finn during that whole month either. In fact, she was being comforted by Vivian.<p>

Now that the month had passed, Marceline is seen with her hair messed up and wearing her nurse like sleepwear. She heads into the kitchen and opens her fridge, pulling out and sucking the red out of a plump strawberry. She sighs as she shuts the door to her fridge and tosses the strawberry in the trashcan. The vampire queen then hears a knock at her door and goes over to answer it. She opens it and sees Finn in the doorway, a smile on his face

"Finn, I haven't seen you in a long time, what's going on?" she asks, motioning him to enter. Finn walks in and stands in the center of the room.

"Yeah, it has been awhile. But, I've got something for you," he says, slowly reaching into his pack.

"What is it?" Marceline asks, very curious.

"Hold on…" In a flash, a teddy bear is seen staring Marceline in the face. "Tada, its Hambo!"

Marceline blinks in amazement. Staring at her is a fixed up Hambo. Stitches from where he was ripped can be seen. He no longer has dirt marks or mold on him, but still has patches of different fabric since that's what he looks like when Hambo was given to her. He looks like new. Marceline slowly takes him, astonished.

"Finn… how?"

"Well after you left, I snatched up Hambo and stashed him in pack. During the last month, I learned how to sew and managed to fix Hambo. Then I had Bubblegum whip up a solvent that gets rid of any stain, and poured it all over Hambo. You're looking at the results."

Marceline begins breaking down into tears of joy. She hugs Finn and plants a kiss on his lips. Finn blinks and quickly gets into the kiss. He gently bites her bottom lip for permission to enter, which she grants. The two lovers begin kissing hardcore, tongues fighting for dominance. Finn wraps his arms around Marceline's sexy, slender body, pulling her closer. After what seems like hours of kissing, Marceline whispers in Finn's ear.

"You know… I'm not wearing any panties," she whispers. Finn's face goes red faster than ever before. Marceline chuckles and motions him to the ladder leading to her room. "Wait up there; I'll be up in a second."

Finn nods, still blushing like mad, and climbs the ladder. Marceline smiles and looks down at Hambo. "This is officially, the best gift I have ever gotten," she says, hugging Hambo. She flies up to her room and sets Hambo down on her bedside table. She then turns to Finn and begins unbuttoning her outfit. "Get ready for the night of your life, Finn." For the first time in their relationship, Finn and Marceline make great love, and enjoy every minute of it.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>BladeGuy9: Wow, this story took a lot longer to complete than I had thought it would. I greatly apologize to everyone who as waited for the completion of this story. I realize there was an over abundance of battles in the story. However, for my third one, I plan on having a lot less battles compared to the amount of battles in this one. That's right, you heard me. I plan on making a sequel to "Ashes to Ashes". First Was "The Sacred Mirror", then its sequel, "Ashes to Ashes". And if you liked both of them, you'll like my next one. With that said, hope you enjoyed "Ashes to Ashes" and I will hope to have the start of the next one up soon.<strong>


End file.
